La sombra de Harry Año 1
by xotug
Summary: El mundo ha caido en manos de Voldemort. Ron y Harry estan muertos y Hermione esta atrapada en la legendaria isla de Avalon. Sin embargo alli encontrara una posibilidad de liberacion para su mundo. Los universos paralelos se la daran.
1. El inicio del cambio

**Capitulo 1. El inicio del cambio.**

Otro día mas en Ávalon, otro día mas de trabajo inclemente autoimpuesto. Hermione Granger no podía permitirse fallar, el futuro de lo que quedaba de mundo mágico podría depender de su trabajo en aquella isla, que había sido los últimos 23 años tanto su hogar como su prisión.

Ella no lo sabía, pero ese día cumplía 40 años; sin embargo, no lo parecía cuando se miraba al espejo por las mañanas. Como todos los días, desayunó frugalmente antes de encerrarse en el despacho-laboratorio de la casa. Se sentó en el sillón frente a su mesa llena de extraños apuntes en diferentes idiomas y, como siempre hacía antes de empezar a trabajar, se acordaba de todos aquellos que había perdido en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, especialmente su novio, Ron Weasley y su hermano, Harry Potter.

Tras hacer un gran esfuerzo por no derramar lagrimas, sacó su varita y apuntó una vez, a cada uno de los 12 espejos que tenía en la parte derecha de la pared del despacho. Durante los últimos 6 años, había gastado la mayor parte de su tiempo mirando esos espejos, viendo los mundos paralelos que discurrían en ellos. Buscaba una forma de cambiar la historia, buscaba una forma de evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con el poder tal y como había hecho en su realidad, buscaba una forma de evitar tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Sin poder remediarlo, volvió a rememorar como había llegado a esta mágica y, hasta entonces, perdida isla.

Estaban huyendo en escoba de los mortífagos que les habían seguido desde Gringotts, tras su fallido intento de entrar en la cámara de los Lestrange. Habían salido del lago tras haber saltado del dragón y habían tenido que robar tres escobas de casa de unos magos que vivían en medio del bosque. La persecución duraba ya más de seis horas. Horas de tensión, de hechizos fallados, de heridas sufridas por los tres. Volaban a gran altura entre las nubes, con un encantamiento casco-burbuja para poder respirar y un encantamiento térmico para evitar la congelación, ambos gracias a ella. En aquel momento, iban los tres en línea; ella a la izquierda, Ron a la derecha y Harry en el centro, un poquito más adelantado que ellos dos. No por nada era un volador nato.

Parecía que habían podido despistar a los mortífagos con ese vuelo desquiciado entre los riscos de la costa inglesa. Hermione no sabía como había conseguido volar de esa forma, se había limitado a imitar a los movimientos naturales de Harry, mientras lanzaba andanadas de hechizos.

Miró hacia delante, donde Harry le hacia señas indicándola que iban a descender por debajo de la línea de nubes, en busca de algún sitio donde refugiarse temporalmente y recuperar fuerzas. No en vano, llevaban más de dos días sin comer y Hermione creía que se mantenían más o menos despiertos y atentos gracias a la constante adrenalina que, los sucesos vividos en las ultimas horas, les había aportado. Sin embargo, hasta esto terminaría fallando.

Bajaron en picado entre las nubes, intentando vislumbrar donde estaban. Se encontraban bordeando la costa en una zona de acantilados. A pesar de tener tierra cerca, no veían ningún sitio lo suficientemente protegido como para tomar un descanso. Siguieron volando durante unos minutos, con la atención puesta a partes iguales entre los posibles mortífagos y la búsqueda del escondite.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, varios mortífagos con máscara se desilusionaron de entre las nubes y les atacaron sin piedad. Los rayos verdes llenaban el aire con el sonido de la muerte, mientras los tres hacían tirabuzones y maniobras de huida hacia el mar. La situación empeoró cuando consiguieron separarlos.

En unos pocos segundos, sucedió todo. Tres maldiciones asesinas volaron hacia Hermione, cuando Ron se interpuso recibiéndolas. La fuerza del triple impacto hizo que el cuerpo inerte de Ron chocara contra ella y la derribara de la escoba. Mientras caía hacia el agua, escuchó el grito desesperado de Harry, que volaba en picado intentando rescatar tanto a ella como a Ron, en una trágica repetición de lo que sucedió en el cementerio donde Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo. Entonces, Hermione sintió como el mundo se ralentizaba cuando cinco _Desmaius_ golpearon a Harry en la espalda, haciendo que se desmayara sobre la escoba. Al ver esto, la chica perdió el conocimiento y, cuando volvió a despertar, ya estaba en Ávalon.

Volvió a la realidad cuando notó como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Se las secó con la manga de la camiseta y cogió uno de los antiguos documentos que estaban encima de la mesa. Aun no se creía que estuvieran escritos por el mismísimo Merlín. Todos trataban sobre lo mismo, los universos paralelos y la posibilidad de poder interferir en ellos. Tras mucho estudio, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo se podía sustituir una única persona de un universo, por la misma persona que vivía en otro paralelo.

Al principio, la esperanza inflamó el corazón de la chica pero, tras leer más tratados, concluyó que sólo era posible trasladar personas que no tuvieran ninguna relación con la persona que realizaba el conjuro de intercambio entre realidades y, además, ambas personas intercambiadas debían tener la misma edad. La ventaja era, que la persona intercambiada mantenía todos sus recuerdos. Otro dato era que sólo podría hacerlo una vez ya que, el hechizo, consumiría toda su magia y energía vital. Para Hermione, eso no era un problema, ya no tenia razón para vivir desde aquel día aciago, sólo la esperanza de poder cambiar la historia la animaba día a día.

Por eso, la chica escudriñaba esos espejos con tanto interés, buscaba una persona que pudiera cambiar ese futuro maldito. Hasta ese momento, no había encontrado a la persona idónea, todos en los que había pensado tenían alguna relación con ella, lo que les hacia inútiles para el hechizo. Sin embargo, esto no la desanimaba ni un ápice; seguía buscando con la misma intensidad que cuando estudiaba o investigaba en Hogwarts. Cuando terminó con los documentos que tenia planificados para hoy, ya había anochecido en Ávalon. Hermione se levantó del sillón y realizó el hechizo para que se grabaran en el cristal, las imágenes que se sucedían en los distintos universos paralelos mientras ella dormía. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se cambió de ropa y, tras tomar un trago de la poción para dormir sin soñar, se arropó bajo las sabanas y se quedó dormida de agotamiento.

Tras otra semana de búsqueda infructuosa, Hermione empezaba a sentirse tan desorientada como cuando salió de la capsula de estasis, hace diez años, tras pasar la misma cantidad de años dentro, reforzando su magia para poder realizar el hechizo de intercambio. Estaba empezando a cansarse de estar mirando realidades sin encontrar resultados, necesitaría una herramienta para poder realizar la búsqueda más eficientemente... un buscador o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Un buscador! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! -exclamó en voz alta.

Hace unos años, había visto en uno de los mundos alternativos, un chaval usando un ordenador y buscando información sobre fútbol, usando una herramienta llamada buscador de internet. Según lo que pudo ver, escribía una palabra en una caja, le daba a un botón y salían en la pantalla, una serie de referencias a la palabra escrita.

Hermione se quedó pensando... podía usar el mismo procedimiento para crear un hechizo que le avisara, cuando en alguno de los mundos apareciera alguien que tuviera relación con ciertos parámetros. Con la ilusión de un nuevo descubrimiento, se puso a trabajar a destajo.

Tardo más de un mes en crearlo, pero al final lo consiguió. El hechizo estaba hecho, sólo faltaba añadir los parámetros de búsqueda. Al final, eligió Horrocrux, Reliquias de la Muerte, Harry Potter, Dumbledore y Voldemort. Sin duda, acotarían mucho la búsqueda. Era el momento de probarlo.

- ¡_Aranea_ _curiosus_! -exclamó apuntando a los espejos. Un rayo plateado impactó en ellos.

Estos se apagaron de repente y volvieron a encenderse. En ellos, se veían pasar imágenes a toda velocidad; parecía como si los espejos estuvieran escaneando todo el multiverso, como definió Merlín al conjunto de todos los universos. Sin tiempo que perder, Hermione borró todas las imágenes que se concentraban en el cristal de memoria y lo sincronizó con los espejos. En el cristal, es donde se guardarían los universos que el hechizo encontrara en su vertiginoso trabajo.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, casi liberada, tras ver como su hechizo funcionaba y mandaba al cristal la primera referencia. Lo cogió con las manos, lo activó y pudo comprobar que no era lo que estaba buscando. Este universo en concreto, hacia referencia solo a la variable "Harry Potter" y se refería a unos padres que habían puesto ese nombre a su hijo, nada más. Estuvo examinándolo un rato, pero no encontró nada relevante y lo desechó.

- Va a ser difícil de encontrar. -dijo en un susurro.

La verdad es que no fue difícil, pero si largo y tedioso. La mayoría de referencias encontradas por los espejos, solo tenían una o dos variables como mucho y en todos los casos eran similares, alguna persona con el apellido Dumbledore, muchas referencias a objetos religiosos o tribales denominados Reliquias de la Muerte o, la que le pareció muy curiosa y, a la vez, más siniestra; una discoteca que se llamaba Voldemort.

Sin embargo, el duro trabajo de búsqueda tuvo sus frutos la mañana del 31 de julio, aunque Hermione nunca supiera que era ese día concreto. Se despertó como tantos otros días, notando como desde que había lanzado el hechizo de búsqueda, sus fuerzas se recuperaban poco a poco debido al ahorro de trabajo. Desayunó un café y unas galletas de chocolate y se dirigió al despacho, preparada para pasar otra larga jornada de análisis de universos.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio allí. En cuanto entro en el despacho, se quedo impactada. ¡El cristal brillaba con un color verde intenso! Aunque sabía lo que significaba ese color, nunca creyó que lo iba a ver, así que rebusco entre sus papeles la tabla de colores que había creado para señalar el numero de variables encontradas por el hechizo, para asegurarse. La tabla no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¡El verde indicaba una correlación total!. ¡Alguna persona, en aquel universo concreto, tenía una relación con todas las variables de búsqueda!

Hermione se abalanzó sobre el cristal con las manos temblorosas. A pesar de que la ilusión la embargaba, su mente analítica tomó control de la situación y la obligó a tranquilizarse.

- ¡Tranquila Hermione! ¡Puede que sólo sea una coincidencia! -se decía a si misma en voz alta, aunque interiormente dudaba mucho de ello.

Ya, sin temblores en las manos, pero con el corazón encogido y la boca seca, activó el cristal. Las imágenes volaban por delante de sus ojos y según iban pasando... era _un lavoro di perfezione_.

Extrajo el universo paralelo del cristal y lo proyectó sobre otro espejo, mucho mas grande, situado en la pared izquierda. Este espejo lo había guardado para este momento, para cuando encontrara la persona correcta. ¡Ya la tenía!

El resto era fácil y ya lo tenia preparado, sólo faltaba localizar a esa persona en el mundo actual pero, en el año en el que entraron a Hogwarts y trasladarla. Como se podía esperar de Hermione, no tardo mucho en encontrarla. ¡Estaba en Londres! ¡No podía ser una coincidencia! Sin dudar un segundo, comenzó el ritual que liberaría toda la magia que había acumulado tras los diez años de estasis.

- ¡Allá vamos! -exclamó Hermione emocionada.

**Comentarios.**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic y la verdad pensaba que nunca me atrevería a escribir ni mucho menos a publicar alguna de mis idas de olla. Espero que os guste. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica mientras sea educada, los palos también son útiles, jajajaja. Responderé a todas las preguntas y dudas encantado.

Y ahora los agradecimientos. En este primer capitulo, mi total agradecimiento a Rose (Ginevre en fanfiction) por muchas cosas. Ha sido culpa de ella, que me picara el bicho de la escritura de fics. Además de descubrir ciertas cosas de mi mismo. Espero que nuestra amistad dure lo mas posible. Por supuesto, animo a todo el mundo que lea sus fics, son excelentes.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	2. El dia de las revelaciones

**Capitulo 2. El día de las revelaciones.**

"La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse"

David Manning cerró Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte tras leerlo por enésima vez. La verdad es que había perdido la cuenta del numero exacto, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho. Mas o menos cada dos meses, le entraba el gusanillo y volvía a leer la saga de Rowling. Levantó la vista de la tapa del libro y examinó la estantería que tenia en frente de su cama. Cualquier persona que no le conociera, diría que era imposible que un niño de 11 años hubiera leído la ingente cantidad de libros que allí descansaban. Estaban los títulos más importantes del genero de fantasía y de ciencia-ficción: Dune, La Fundación, Los Cantos de Hyperion (aun incompletos), El Señor de los Anillos, Las Crónicas de Narnia...

Colocó el libro en el hueco del estante y se acercó a la ventana abierta de su habitación. La poca brisa que entraba por ahí, permitía que fuera un pelín más soportable, aguantar el calor que se acumulaba durante el día. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y observó las estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno. De repente, se escucho un gruñido en la calle. David entornó los ojos y pudo distinguir un par de sombras, que corrían a lo largo de la acera. Cuando llegaron a la parte iluminada por la farola de la esquina, comprobó que era un perro persiguiendo a un gato. Doblaron la esquina en su frenética carrera y desaparecieron entre las sombras, en dirección al estadio del Chelsea.

Siempre le había gustado observar la noche y disfrutar del silencio que la rodeaba. Seguía impresionándole lo que era capaz de escuchar, cuando todo el vecindario estaba en brazos de Morfeo. Respiró hondo, disfrutando del olor a hierba recién regada; era casi tan refrescante como la ligera brisa. El sonido de su reloj digital le despertó de su ensoñación. La una de la mañana, momento ideal para irse a la cama antes de que su padre se levantara para tomarse la medicación, que impedía la infección tras su operación de apendicitis. No le apetecía tener que oírle, otra vez, diciéndole que se fuera a la cama, que no eran horas para que un niño de 11 años estuviera despierto.

David no entendía esto. Estaba en vacaciones y casi nunca se levantaba antes de las diez y media. Dormía mas que suficiente. Ya era diecisiete de julio, el día que marcaba justo la mitad de las vacaciones de verano.

Antes de volver a la cama, miró hacia la ventana de la casa de al lado, justo enfrente de la suya. Era la habitación de su mejor amiga, Jessica Quake. Llevaban juntos toda la vida. Desde que David tenia recuerdos, Jessica estaba en ellos. Sus padres eran amigos íntimos y esa amistad, también la habían heredado ellos. Lo que más le gustaba de Jessica eran sus ojos, padecía heterocromía; cada uno de sus ojos era de un color diferente. El izquierdo, era de un color azul como el cielo de un día sin nubes, igual al del 16 de julio recién terminado hace una hora; y, el derecho, de un verde brillante como el de un limón sin madurar. A David le parecía que siempre estaban iluminados. Ella le había regalado este año por su cumpleaños, una camiseta con esos dos colores y siempre que podía se vestía con ella.

Se metió en la cama, pensando que mañana, al despertar, sería otro gran día de verano.

David estaba tumbado en su cama cuando un sonido, le despertó. Se incorporó con cuidado y vio como aparecía de la nada, en su habitación, una mujer de tamaño medio con el pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado. Vestía con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Iba descalza.

David intentó hablar pero la mujer le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no dijera nada. Al ver como le hacia caso, la mujer sonrió. David se fijó en que los incisivos eran demasiado perfectos como para ser totalmente naturales. Debía de haberse arreglado la boca, supuso para sí mismo. La mujer sacó un ramita de madera del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, e hizo aparecer de la nada una silla. La situó en la parte derecha de la cama, a la altura de la cabecera de la misma. Se sentó en ella y hablo con voz suave.

- Hola David. Me llamo Hermione Granger. Creo que me conoces de algo.

David se quedó con la boca abierta, sin ser capaz de creer el nombre que acaba de escuchar. ¡Claro que la conocía!. ¡No se había leído todas sus aventuras para no reconocerlo! ¡Simplemente no era posible!.

- No... es... posible. ¡Esto no es posible! ¡No es real! -farfulló. Hermione le volvió a sonreír. - ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡Eso es! Acabo de terminar de leer Harry Potter y mi cabeza me la esta jugando. ¡Exacto! ¡Todo es un sueño!

Hermione le miró a los ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Claro que es un sueño, David. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea real y tu, que has leído tantas veces todas nuestras... desventuras, -dijo de forma triste- sabes mejor que muchos que, en el mundo de la magia, los sueños pueden tener relación con lo que pasa en el mundo tras despertarse al día siguiente.

David seguía sin creérselo, pero decidió seguirla la corriente. Ya que ella le había confirmado que esto era un sueño, sólo tenia que seguir soñando hasta el final del mismo. Al menos, seria una anécdota curiosa que contarle a Jessica al día siguiente. Le diría que había sido consciente de estar despierto dentro de su propio sueño. Seguro que sería un gran forma de crear otro entretenimiento con el que pasar las largas tardes de verano.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Voy a suponer que esto es "real", por decirlo de alguna forma. -inquirió con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- Si, puedes llamarme así, si quieres. Veo que no te cortas y vas directo al grano. Bien, intentaré explicártelo lo mejor que pueda; eso si, te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe. ¿Serás capaz? - el chico asintió. Hermione cogió aire y empezó su relato.

- Ya que has sido directo conmigo, voy a tener el mismo trato contigo. Creo que lo agradecerás. Si estoy aquí es porque necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que...

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Perdona… pero ahora si que no lo entiendo. -interrumpió David.

- David, te dije que no me interrumpieras hasta que acabara. -dijo molesta.- Bueno, como iba diciendo, necesito que me ayudes a acabar con Voldemort. En mi realidad, lo que está escrito en esos siete libros que has leído tantas veces, no se cumple. No conseguimos destruir los Horrocruxes. Bueno, iba todo bien hasta que intentamos entrar en la cámara de los Lestrange para conseguir la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Hasta ese momento, todo lo que estaba escrito en esos libros, era palabra por palabra, suceso por suceso, exactamente igual que en mi realidad. Pero nos tendieron una trampa en la cámara de los Lestrange. Había cuatro mortífagos desilusionados esperándonos dentro para capturarnos. Conseguimos escapar gracias a que liberamos al dragón, al igual que en el libro; pero los mortífagos nos siguieron, nos acosaron y terminaron matando a Ron, capturando a Harry y dándome por muerta, tras verme caer de la escoba a causa del tremendo golpe que me dio el cuerpo inerte de Ron, al recibir las maldiciones asesinas.

- ¿Y cómo es que no moriste al estrellarte con el suelo? -volvió a interrumpir David, lleno de curiosidad. Hermione continuó hablando, ignorando que había vuelto a interrumpirla.

- Parece ser que en mi caída, llegue a la isla de Ávalon y que la magia del lugar me protegió. Estuve durante 23 años encerrada allí, reforzando mi magia e investigando una forma de intentar cambiar la historia. Y la encontré. Te encontré a ti. Te necesito a ti. -dijo desesperada.

David ya empezaba a cansarse de toda esta situación, así que se propuso intentar acelerar las cosas, para que terminara de una vez ese sueño tan extraño.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? -pregunto pareciendo inquieto.

Esta máscara no engañó a Hermione, no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación y había aprendido observando a Molly Weasley, en sus frecuentes broncas a los gemelos y a Ron, a identificar cuando un crio le mentía descaradamente.

- Se que no me crees. -David se turbó, al ver cuan fácilmente le habían descubierto.- Pero me creerás mañana. Ya te diré porque. -Hermione intentó poner su cara y su voz mas intimidante y prosiguió.- Pero necesito tu conocimiento sobre los libros de Harry Potter, para que cambies la historia, para que el final de nuestro mundo no sea el reinado de terror y destrucción que existe en mi realidad. Debes cambiar la historia, hacer que termine como en tus libros o mejor, si fuera posible.

David se dio cuenta de que había dicho "nuestro mundo" incluyéndole a él en esa "realidad" como ella decía. Se enfureció.

-¡¿Cómo que NUESTRO mundo? ¡Será tu mundo! En esta realidad -dijo remarcando claramente la ultima palabra- sois personajes de una historia de ficción. Sencillamente, ¡no existís!.

David observó que Hermione no parecía alterada ante tal revelación, incluso volvió a sonreír; sólo que esta vez, era diferente. Era como la sonrisa que ponía su madre, cuando le tendía una trampa jugando al póker a su padre y sabía que iba a ganar la mano. Un ligero escalofrió subió por la columna del chaval. Definitivamente, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

- Veo que eres observador. -admitió Hermione- Y sí, sé que en esta realidad - también ella remarco la palabra, desafiante.- somos meros personajes salidos de la mente de una mujer. Pero, en mi realidad y en la realidad adonde te voy a enviar, todos existimos, todos somos magos y cuando digo todos, te incluyo a ti, David Manning. Y ahora escúchame atentamente, pequeñajo. -dijo Hermione con su voz más agresiva.

David se sintió empequeñecer al oír todo lo que le acababa de decir Hermione, temía que esto fuera realidad, que esto fuera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, algo nació en su corazón, seguramente debido a la inocencia característica de un niño, que por muy inteligente que fuera, tenía aun 11 años. Nació la ilusión de que eso; sí fuera realidad, de que la magia existiera, tal y como tantas veces había imaginado desde que empezó a leer la saga de Rowling hace dos años. Y si consideraba, que todo lo que decía era realidad, la opción más lógica tanto por el bien del mundo como el suyo propio (y especialmente le preocupaba el suyo) era que intentara usar su conocimiento del mundo al que, siguiendo con esa teoría, iba a pertenecer próximamente. La voz severa de Hermione llamándole pequeñajo, interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Nadie le llamaba pequeñajo, odiaba esa palabra. Iba decirle a la señorita Granger alguna de las míticas frases cortantes de su tío Alex, el wrestler, cuando vio los ojos de la mujer y sintió temor ante el fuego de esa mirada. Aunque todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, no quería saber que podría pasar si cabreaba a la dueña de esos ojos llameantes. No pudo mas que bajar la vista, tragarse su orgullo y mantenerse callado.

Hermione vio como David empequeñecía y supo que ahora mismo, ella le daba miedo. Había visto esa actitud antes. Aparecía cada vez que los gemelos sufrían cuando Molly Weasley activaba el "modo leona", tal y como lo denominaban Fred y George, antes de echarles la bronca por alguna de sus travesuras más serias. Ron exageraba diciendo que si Voldemort se enfrentara a esa mirada, no se sentiría seguro ni aun teniendo doce Horrocruxes repartidos por todo el mundo. Aprovechó la situación para que las próximas palabras que le dijeran se le quedaran grabadas en la memoria.

- Bien, ahora que veo que vas a hacerme caso, te diré lo que va a pasar. Mañana te levantarás de la cama, creyendo lo que creas de este sueño. Y comprobarás como tu vida no habrá cambiado nada hasta ese momento excepto por una cosa, no existirán los libros de Harry Potter. Aunque les preguntes a tus padres y busques como un desesperado por toda la casa, no los encontrarás, no existen. ¿Sabes por qué? -David negó temblando como una hoja. No le gustaba a Hermione, tener que haber llegado hasta el punto de forzar al chaval a tenerla miedo, pero era necesario para que tuviera claro lo que iba a pasar.- Porque, en cuanto termine de hablar contigo y este sueño se desvanezca, transferiré tu alma, tu memoria, tus recuerdos, tu espíritu… llámalo como quieras, a la versión que existe de ti en el pasado de mi realidad. La versión que, mañana 17 de julio, recibirá la visita de un mago representando al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que les explicará a tus padres que eres un mago y te dará la carta, donde te dicen que estas admitido en el colegio. A partir de ese momento, queda todo en tus manos y en tu conocimiento de lo que va a suceder. De ti depende que esto termine bien o incluso mejor de lo que dicen tus libros.

En ese momento, Hermione Granger desapareció durante unos segundos y volvió a aparecer repentinamente. David no tenía ni idea que significaba eso, pero la mujer si. Le quedaba poco tiempo para hablar con el. El tiempo de sueño, el método por el cual se podía comunicar con esta versión de David estaba apunto de acabar y tenia que dejarlo todo lo mejor atado que le fuera posible.

- Te voy a dar un consejo, no juegues más de lo que debes con el flujo de la historia, no debes cambiar el futuro más de lo necesario. Tienes en tu cabeza todo el conocimiento, sabes lo que podría pasar si… por ejemplo, das a conocer antes de tiempo que Pettigrew es un animago ilegal y el hombre que vendió a los Potter. Sabes que eso no impediría la vuelta de Voldemort en el cuarto año, porque cualquier otro mortífago podría ofrecer su carne para el ritual de renacimiento, pero podía interferir en los sucesos que pasan en la Mansión Malfoy en el último libro. Sin embargo, creo que hay algunas muertes que si que podrías evitar. Y sobre todo y ante todo, debes conseguir que Voldemort muera. -recalcó con firmeza.

Hermione estaba segura que el chico lo había entendido todo así que volvió a poner la sonrisa afable del inicio de la conversación y vio como David se relajaba un poco.

- Puede parecer una misión ardua pero no te dejare totalmente solo. He encontrado una forma de guiarte en ciertos momentos de lo que va a ser tu vida a partir de mañana. Dejaré un fragmento residual de mi memoria en tu cabeza, no notarás que esta allí y tarde o temprano lo olvidarás. Pero habrá momentos en los que se active y volveré a visitarte.

Hermione no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se le saltaban las lágrimas y se le acababa el tiempo, así que se acercó al chico e hizo algo que David nunca olvidaría ni contaría a nadie. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mojando el pelo color chocolate de él con un torrente de lagrimas que parecía no tener fin. Tras unos instantes, que parecían que iban a durar para siempre, pudo separarse de él y le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Puede parecer que estoy siendo una falsa después de todo lo que te he dicho, pero David se que lo harás bien y conseguirás que este mundo mejore. Y cuando, dentro de muchos años, nos encontremos en el Otro Lado, seguro que estaré tan orgullosa de ti, que para mi serás como el hijo que habría querido y nunca pude tener en mi realidad. Adiós David y buena suerte.

Hizo otra floritura con la varita y tanto la silla como ella desaparecieron, dejando a David solo en su habitación y en su sueño.

David se despertó cuando el sol matutino le golpeó en la cara. Refunfuñó ligeramente y se puso boca arriba para poder abrir los ojos sin deslumbrarse. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y, por el revuelo de sus sabanas, debía de haber pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Miró al reloj colgado de la pared a la izquierda de la cama y comprobó con sorpresa, que aun eran las 9 de la mañana. Nunca en verano, se había despertado tan pronto, excepto cuando sabía que su tío Alex iba a venir de visita. Se giró hacia la parte derecha de su cama para intentar volver a dormirse, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera por culpa del dolor de cabeza, cuando notó como la almohada estaba mojada. No le dio mucha importancia, muchas veces cuando se quedaba dormido con la boca abierta y su baba caía sin control sobre ella, la mojaba. Sin embargo, no notaba el olor característico de esa secreción. Supuso que la corriente de aire que cruzaba la casa a causa de tener las ventanas abiertas, había eliminado el olor.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesilla en busca de una pastilla que le eliminara el dolor de cabeza. Sacó el paquete de analgésicos y cogió uno. Aun bostezando ostensiblemente, salió de su habitación y entró en el baño. Estaba fresco, algo normal siendo la única habitación en la que los rayos del sol nunca golpeaban de lleno. Llenó un vaso con agua y se tragó la pastilla acompañándola de la mitad del líquido. Se quedó pensando en que hacer con la otra mitad y no se le ocurrió otra cosa, que echárselo por la nuca para eliminar el sudor y el calor acumulado, al menos temporalmente. Se miró al espejo y, el reflejo, le devolvió la imagen de un chaval de 11 años de pelo color chocolate, nariz pequeña y ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas. Según afirmaba rotundamente Jessica, esos ojos brillaban cuando descubría algo interesante o divertido. Obviamente, ahora no había rastro de ese brillo, más bien se podía definir su cara como la de un zombi recién transformado. Seguía siendo reconocible, pero tenia un aire de idiota muy poco favorecedor.

Volvió por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, luego su madre se quejaría de que iba dejando sus huellas marcadas en el suelo… que siempre le tocaba a ella limpiar; pero ahora no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para haberse acordado de ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa. Oyó que su padre se quejaba tras golpearse con la puerta transparente que separaba la cocina del salón. David se echo a reír, parecía que no era el único que aún estaba medio dormido.

Entró en su habitación y buscó las zapatillas con la mirada. Encontró una en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Pero la otra no parecía estar a simple vista. Se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama, pero allí no estaba. ¡Qué raro!. Estaba seguro que la noche anterior se las había quitado y las había dejado las dos juntas. Buscó por toda la habitación pero allí no había rastro de ella.. Volvió al baño a la pata coja para evitar dejar más marcas, pero allí tampoco se encontraba. Se asomó a la habitación de sus padres con el mismo resultado. Bajó a la planta de abajo y la encontró dada la vuelta en el segundo escalón de la escalera. Se la puso, quejándose de que el dolor de cabeza le estaba dando pinchazos en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche y algo de desayuno. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa del salón haciendo el crucigrama diario del periódico. Estaba enfrascado en las casillas, así que ni se fijo en que David pasaba por delante de él. Empezaba a notarse que le iba a salir un buen chichón en la zona donde se había golpeado. David se acercó a su madre por detrás y la dio un abrazo. Ella se dio la vuelta y besándolo en una mejilla, le preguntó.

- Hola cielo. ¿Has dormido bien?.

- La verdad es que no mucho, tengo un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte.

- Pues si que ha tenido que ser fuerte ese dolor de cabeza para que te despiertes tan pronto. -interrumpió la conversación, James Manning.

Se dio la vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de su padre mirándolo con burla. David miró a los ojos de su padre, iguales a los suyos e hizo un comentario sobre la ceguera de su padre que provocó las risas de su madre.

James Manning era un hombre de 35 años, lleno de energía, que había dejado en herencia a su hijo sus ojos negros y su devastadora afición por la lectura.

David abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de leche llena hasta la mitad que se llevo a la mesa junto a un paquete de galletas y uno de los muchos vasos de cerámica con el logotipo de alguno de los partidos políticos ingleses que su padre traía, tras entrevistar a algún político para el periódico en el que trabajaba.

Se sentó a la mesa y vio como su madre se acercaba a su padre con una taza de café y un beso de buenos días.

- Deja ya el crucigrama, James. - exclamó sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tamara Manning era una mujer de 31 años. Media 1,77 m, lo cual le encantaba a James, que siempre afirmaba que era la altura perfecta para él. Esto lo decía debido a que cuando la abrazaba, su nariz quedaba enterrada en el cabello color chocolate de ella y podía oler el dulce aroma de su mujer.

David había heredado de ella todo lo demás, el color de su pelo y su carácter curioso y observador. Discutía con James acerca de que parte de la familia había heredado la nariz pequeña. Ella decía que venia de su abuela materna y él, que era igual a la nariz de su padre, el abuelo de David. Su madre trabajaba como hacker legal en una empresa de seguridad informática. Su trabajo consistía, según su propia definición, en sacar a la luz las cagadas de los que estaban por encima de ella en la empresa. Siendo más correctos, se encargaba de intentar saltarse las barreras de seguridad que creaban sus compañeros y jefes, informar de donde estaban los agujeros y dar posibles soluciones.

James había ignorado la amenaza velada de su mujer hacia el crucigrama y empezó su ritual matutino de leer en voz alta, todas las definiciones que aun no había resuelto, con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos le ayudara a resolverlo.

- Doce horizontal. Siete letras. -leyó ilusionado.- Droga del desierto. ¿Se os ocurre?

David levantó la mirada del tazón de leche y dijo:

- Mira a ver si encaja "melange".

James buscó el hueco en el crucigrama y se le iluminó el rostro al comprobar que encajaba perfectamente.

- Parece ser que has acertado. -dijo Tamara orgullosa.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido, hijo? -pregunto James intrigado.

- Me sorprende que tu no lo supieras antes, has leído el libro casi tantas veces como yo.

- ¿Libro?.¿Qué libro? -David miró a su padre, intentando adivinar si estaba tomándole el pelo. O su padre lo estaba ocultado muy bien, o esta vez no parecía el caso.

- Dune, papa. Dune. -dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

James se dio con la mano en la frente al oír la respuesta, emitiendo un quejido al haberse golpeado en la zona donde tenia el chichón.

- ¡Ay! -dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ¡Como no me había dado cuenta! Cariño, tienes que quitar la puerta transparente; me doy tanto con ella, que empiezo a perder neuronas y luego tu hijo me deja en ridículo.

El oír a su padre quejarse por el golpe en la frente, hizo que David volviera a ser consciente del dolor de cabeza, que aún habiendo reducido algo su intensidad, seguía molestándole.

- Mama, creo que me voy a tumbar un rato en mi cama, hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza. ¿Hoy hacemos algo?.

- No hay nada planeado. Túmbate tranquilo. ¿Quieres que te prepare una toalla fría?

- No, gracias mama. -dijo abrazándola. - Si me quedo dormido, despertadme a la hora de comer.

David subió a la habitación aun con hambre. Sabía lo que le pasaba cuando tomaba comida sólida con un dolor de cabeza. Así que se había limitado a tomarse el tazón de leche fría.

Eran sólo las 9.30 de la mañana. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando eliminar todo pensamiento para reducir el dolor. Se quedó ligeramente dormido durante una media hora, hasta que un pinchazo en la cabeza le volvió a despertar. Suspiró cabreado y se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir al baño para refrescarse la cabeza. Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que el balde superior de la estantería tenía un hueco, justo en el centro de la fila de los libros. Donde deberían estar los libros de Harry Potter, no había nada. Se acercó a la estantería para comprobar que el dolor de cabeza no le estuviera provocando alucinaciones. El hueco era real.

En ese momento, David sintió que se mareaba y oyó una voz en su cabeza que decía.

_- Parece que he tenido que forzar las cosas. Espero que ahora recuerdes._

David reconoció la voz y, de repente, los recuerdos del sueño entraron en su mente como una ola llevándose el dolor de cabeza instantáneamente.

- _Y ahora llega la confirmación._ -dijo la voz.-

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Escuchó a sus padres hablar con una voz femenina.

- David, ¿estás despierto? -oyó como su padre le preguntaba.

- Si, papa.

- Baja que han traído una carta para ti.

David se quedó de piedra. Recordó su sueño.

"_Mañana te levantarás de la cama, creyendo lo que creas de este sueño... tu vida no habrá cambiado nada hasta ese momento excepto por una cosa, no existirán los libros de Harry Potter... mañana 17 de julio, recibirás la visita de un mago representando al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Este les explicara a tus padres que eres un mago y te dará la carta donde te dicen que estas admitido en el colegio_."

Bajo tembloroso al salón. Allí estaban, sentados a un lado de la mesa, sus padres con cara de circunstancias y, al otro lado, una chica joven que destacaba por su cabello de color rosa chicle. Encima de la mesa había un sobre escrito con tinta de color esmeralda. David se sentó en medio de sus padres y miró a la recién llegada. Esta le sonrió. Su madre tomó la palabra.

- Bien, señorita... ¿Eh? No nos ha dicho como se llamaba. -la mujer se sonrojó levemente y David habría jurado que el color del pelo había enrojecido ligeramente.

- Perdónenme señores Manning. Es cierto que no me he presentado. Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks. Traigo esta carta para David, de parte del Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -pregunto James. Nymphadora clavó sus ojos negros en los de James.

- Significa, señor Manning, que su hijo es un mago.

James se indignó claramente y no se levantó de la silla para echar a la tal señorita Tonks, porque su mujer le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Viendo como James podría perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomó la palabra.

- Señorita Tonks, si esto es una broma, le pediría por favor que saliera de nuestra casa. Estoy intentando ser educada y no me gustaría perder las formas. No se si se habrá dado cuenta, pero mi marido no está de buen humor y no quiero que haga algo que no debiera.

Tonks se quedó sorprendida por las palabras amables, que había escuchado de la boca de Tamara Manning. Había ido a llevar algunas cartas de Hogwarts a hogares muggles y esta era, sin duda, la reacción más educada que había recibido. Miró a la mujer a los ojos.

- Le aseguro señora Manning, que esto no es broma. La magia existe y su hijo es un mago. Se lo demostraré. -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Los tres Manning vieron con asombro, como el pelo de la chica cambiaba del actual color rosa a un verde oscuro y un par de segundos después, era del amarillo del sol; para regresar a su color rosa chicle original, inmediatamente después. Sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar, sacó su varita mágica, cogió la carta que estaba encima de la mesa y, con un movimiento ascendente, transformó la mesa situada entre ellos, en un perro que empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, ladrando ostensiblemente.

Durante unos minutos nada se movía ni ningún sonido salía del salón, exceptuando la carrera alocada y los ladridos incesantes de lo que hasta hace un momento era una mesa. De repente, se oyó una sonora carcajada que procedía, aunque pareciera imposible, de James Manning.

- ¡Vaya señorita Tonks! La verdad es que… ha sido una demostración impresionante. De acuerdo, supongamos que es verdad lo que esta diciendo, que la magia existe. Pero, ¿qué le hace suponer que David es mago? -pregunto inteligentemente.

- Es una gran pregunta, señor Manning, pero la respuesta sólo la tienen ustedes mismos. ¿Nunca ha hecho David algo difícil de explicar? ¿Nunca han pasado cosas extrañas alrededor de su hijo cuando estaba enfadado o tenía miedo? -preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aprovechando para transformar al perro en una mesa y parar sus ladridos que empezaban a molestar.

Tamara y James hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, mientras miraban a David, que no se daba cuenta del comportamiento de sus padres. Estaba encerrado en si mismo.

- ¿Podría referirse a esas veces que veíamos que los ojos de David se volvían amarillos cuando le regañábamos por algo? -preguntó Tamara a su marido.

- Si, podría ser eso. -dijo dudando James.- ¿Y todas esas veces, cuando David era pequeño y había tormenta, que creíamos ver como David desaparecía momentáneamente cada vez que se oía un trueno y reaparecía inmediatamente después? También se podía referir a eso, ¿no crees?

Tamara siempre había creído que esas "desapariciones" no eran tal, si no que se debían a algún efecto óptico o a la oscuridad de la noche, que ocultaba a su hijo de su vista. Mientras los dos meditaban sobre ello, David habló por primera vez desde que había llegado al salón.

- Perdone señorita Tonks. ¿Usted conoce lo que es el fútbol?

Tonks se sorprendió de la pregunta y puso su cerebro a trabajar. Recordó escuchar a Arthur Weasley hablando de eso. Siempre decía que era el equivalente del quidditch en el mundo muggle.

- Si, tengo una ligera idea. ¿Qué ocurre David?.

- Es que había algunas veces, cuando la pelota se acercaba a la portería y tenia miedo de que me hiciera daño, que se desviaba repentinamente justo antes de golpearme. ¿Puede que sea eso a lo que se refiere?

Tonks sonrió satisfecha, parecía que David empezaba a aceptar que esto podía ser real. Sus padres aun seguían hablando entre ellos, sin perderse detalle de la conversación entre su hijo y ella.

- Si David, eso es un ejemplo de magia accidental. Los desplazamientos de objetos a causa de un sentimiento fuerte es bastante habitual entre los hijos de muggles.

- ¿Muggles? -preguntó Tamara.- ¿Qué es eso?.

- Perdone, señora Manning. La palabra muggle es, simplemente, el término con el que los magos nos referimos a las personas no mágicas. No se preocupe, no tiene ninguna consideración negativa, sólo es una palabra descriptiva.

La tranquilidad y la falta de dudas con las que Tonks explicó la situación, fueron suficientes para que Tamara creyera la explicación.

- Entonces… también puede que fuera magia accidental, como usted ha dicho, cuando veíamos que el color de los ojos de David cambiaba de negro a amarillo cuando le regañábamos o… cuando veíamos que David desaparecía a causa del miedo que le tenia a los truenos.

Tonks se sorprendió al escuchar estas dos nuevas manifestaciones mágicas, en especial, la primera. Ese cambio de color de ojos a través de magia accidental, sólo tenia información de que sucedía cuando el mago era un metamorfomago. Pero esto no tenia ningún sentido, todos los metamorfomagos conocidos procedían de familias con firmes antecesores mágicos, por lo menos cuatro generaciones. No quiso preocupar a la familia, se lo comunicaría a Dumbledore; seguro que sabría que hacer.

- Si, son ejemplos claros de magia accidental, menos habituales que el desplazamientos de objetos, pero signos evidentes de que la persona que realiza eso, es un mago. -David interrumpió a Tonks.

-¿Os disteis cuenta de lo del color de mis ojos? -preguntó David a sus padres. Ambos le miraron con una mezcla de cariño y sorpresa.

-Claro, que nos dábamos cuenta, cielo. Pero no nos pareció adecuado contártelo, si ni siquiera nosotros estábamos seguros de que eso hubiera pasado. -dijo Tamara.

Tonks interrumpió con un ligero carraspeo la conversación familiar.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero creo que es momento de que David abra su carta. -dijo ofreciéndosela al chaval.

David la cogió con las manos temblorosas. No sabía si quería abrirla. Notó la mano de su padre en el hombro izquierdo y la de su madre, apoyada suavemente en su cabeza, infundiéndole animo y serenidad. Miró el anverso y pudo leer.

_Señor David Manning._

_Waterford Road, 17._

_Walham Green._

_Londres._

Ni se fijó en el sello del reverso de la carta, la abrió con ansiedad y leyó rápidamente lo que había dentro. Se la pasó a sus padres y estos la leyeron con la misma ansiedad que su hijo. Ya no dudaban de que la magia fuera real, ni de que su hijo fuera un mago; pero esto, no impidió que según iban leyendo, fueran sorprendiéndose más. James, siempre práctico, se fijó en una frase concreta.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "esperamos su lechuza"? -preguntó James.

- Tienen que enviar una lechuza con una carta al colegio, confirmando que aceptan que David vaya a Hogwarts. Ahora mismo no tengo una lechuza disponible, así deberán acompañarme al Callejón Diagon.- Tonks, al ver que Tamara iba a preguntar donde estaba eso, se adelantó. - Es la principal calle mágica, donde David deberá comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso escolar y donde podremos enviar la lechuza con el mensaje.

**Comentarios.**

Bueno, segundo capitulo ya subido. Este me ha salido claramente más largo que el anterior, la verdad no se si es demasiado largo o está en lo que es habitual dentro del mundo de los fics. Agradecería que alguien me aclarara esta duda. Los agradecimientos de este capitulo, van a todas las personas que hayan leído el primer capitulo y especialmente a los que me hayan dejado un review (cosa que dudo mucho, siendo el primer capitulo tan corto como era, jajajaja). El agradecimiento especial a los que dejen review es ampliable si me dejáis un review después de leer el segundo capitulo. Tengo demasiado agradecimiento como para que se me gaste, jajajajaja.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. El Callejon Diagon

**Capitulo 3. El callejón Diagon.**

David iba sentado en el asiento trasero derecho del coche, con su madre justo a su izquierda, mientras que su padre conducía y Tonks, como había insistido que la llamaran, sin poner el señorita delante ni mucho menos su nombre; hacía de copiloto indicando por donde callejear en Londres para llegar lo antes posible al susodicho Callejón Diagon.

De vez cuando, los tres adultos miraban a David y veían su mirada ausente. Suponían que estaba aun intentando digerir la idea de que la magia existía y que, ademas, el era un mago. Se equivocaban. David ya había asumido esos "detalles" mucho antes, concretamente cuando vio la carta de Hogwarts encima de la mesa del salón. Lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era comprobar todo lo que recordaba de los libros de Harry Potter.

Viajaba por sus recuerdos, buscando esta información cuando se topo con una barrera mental infranqueable. Intento atravesarla haciendo fuerza. Era como golpear una pared de acero con una hoja de papel. Iba a realizar un segundo intento, cuando una voz dentro de su cabeza le detuvo.

- _¿Porque no buscas una puerta?_ -dijo la voz divertida.

David reconoció la voz, era la misma que le había hablado antes cuando se dio cuenta que sus libros de Harry Potter no estaban. También cayo en la cuenta de que era la misma voz de su sueño.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Eres tu? -pregunto. La voz se empezó a reír escandalosamente. David empezó a temer que la pudieran escuchar en el coche.

- _Claro que soy yo. No te dije que estaría en tu mente y que te hablaría de vez en cuando._ -dijo con tono condescendiente.

- Pero dijiste que seria principalmente en sueños. -replicó David.

-_ Si, es cierto. Pero como aun esta reciente mi implantación en tu mente, la magia no se ha debilitado lo suficiente como para depender de que tu estés durmiendo y por lo tanto tu mente sea más receptible a mis mensajes._

David pensó que era impresionante el hechizo que había realizado Hermione si podía hacer lo que estaba diciendo.

- _Gracias David. Si tuviera rostro, ahora seguro que estaría sonrojada._

- ¿Como es posi...

- _Te recuerdo que estoy dentro de tu mente, puedo oír lo que piensas._ -explico Hermione.- _Y venga, que tengo algo mas que explicarte y no debo gastar mas energía de la necesaria._

Hermione guio a la mente de David alrededor del muro mental hasta que llego a una puerta de madera empotrada en el mismo.

- _Como ya habrás supuesto, detrás de estos muros están todos tus recuerdos sobre los libros de Harry Potter._

- ¿Como entro? -pregunto David.

- _¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado impaciente para tu bien?_ - pregunto irónicamente. - _Es sencillo, simplemente di tu nombre. La puerta se abrirá para ti y podrás acceder a los recuerdos._

- Entonces, cualquiera que sepa mi nombre y acceda a mi mente, ¿puede entrar en estos recuerdos?- Hermione se echo a reír a carcajada limpia

- _Me gustaría ver lo que le podría pasar a quien lo intentara. Ni siquiera Voldemort y Dumbledore a la vez podían romper las defensas de este muro. Ten en cuenta que esta información proviene de otro realidad paralela y que solo se puede acceder a ella, si quien lo intenta tiene conocimiento de ambas realidades. Lo que significa que solo tu y yo, somos capaces de entrar y como yo soy un recuerdo implantado en tu cabeza que se activa, nada mas que en momentos puntuales... se podría decir que solo tu puedes atravesar el muro y acceder a la información. David me toca retirarme, volveremos a vernos._

Y David volvió a quedarse solo en su mente frente a la puerta de madera del muro. Dijo su nombre y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaban los recuerdos de los libros ordenados por años. Hizo un rápido repaso general para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio y salió de allí. Ya tendría tiempo de estudiarlo todo mas detenidamente. Según la carta de Hogwarts, el curso no empezaba hasta el 1 de septiembre.

Volvió a enfocar los ojos hacia el coche y vio como su madre se había quedado dormida mientras que su padre seguía concentrado en seguir las indicaciones de Tonks. Tras diez minutos de atasco, Tonks indico a James que aparcara por la zona, que ya estaban cerca. David aprovechó para despertar a su madre.

Bajaron del coche y tomaron la primera calle a la derecha. Algunas personas se quedaban mirando el pelo rosa chicle de Tonks, pero suponían que eran una familia. Ayudaba mucho que James, Tonks y David tuvieran los ojos negros. Tonks andaba deprisa, sin dudar al girar en ningún cruce de calles. A David esta zona de Londres le sonaba, recordaba haber venido varias veces a dar un paseo con sus padres. De repente Tonks, se paro en medio de una calle no muy distinta a otras por las que habían pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. David leyó en una placa en la pared: "Charing Cross". Tonks rebusco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Veis ese bar situado a la derecha de la calle, entre la tienda de ropa y la librería? -pregunto Tonks.

David miro hacia allí y vio el bar mugriento al que se refería Tonks. Según pudo leer en el cartel se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante".

- Ese bar ya lo había visto antes. -dijo David.

- ¿Ah si? -pregunto Tonks.

- Si, lo he visto varias veces cuando venia por aquí de paseo con mis padres. Nunca me pareció un sitio relevante.

Tamara y James se miraban asombrados escuchando la conversación entre su hijo y la maga. Ellos no veían nada, no había ningún bar entre las dos tiendas . Se giraron hacia Tonks que sonreía ampliamente.

- Por si aun había alguna duda, que David vea El Caldero Chorreante confirma totalmente que es un mago. Solo los magos o las personas a las que se les revele su localización pueden verlo. Señores Manning, si son tan amables de leer esto. - les dijo acercándoles el trozo de pergamino. James y Tamara lo cogieron y leyeron a la vez.

- _El Caldero Chorreante se encuentra en el numero 11 de Charing Cross._

En cuanto acabaron de leer, miraron hacia donde indicaba el papel y de repente fue como si apareciera de la nada, el bar al que se refería el pergamino. Era de dos plantas y el cartel donde ponía el nombre del mismo, brillaba tenuemente. Tonks aprovecho su sorpresa para quitarles el trozo de pergamino y lo quemó con un toque disimulado de su varita.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la entrada del bar, que para sorpresa de Tonks, estaba vacío de clientes.

- Hola Nymphadora. -saludo Tom, el tabernero del bar.

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Nymphadora?. Ya te aviso Tom, la próxima vez que lo hagas, hago que te crezca una zarza de Sudáfrica en la entrepierna. Por cierto, revisa tus botellas de whisky de fuego, que en el Ministerio hemos interceptado un cargamento en mal estado.

- ¿Algo grave? -pregunto Tom.

- Depende de lo grave que consideres tener atascados los baños del bar por la masiva afluencia de clientes. -dijo riéndose.

Tom se imaginó la situación y no sabia si estar preocupado o echarse a reír. En ese momento, se fijó en la presencia de los Manning.

- Buenas tardes señores. ¿Desean algo?. -pregunto amablemente.

- No creo, Tom. Vengo con ellos para ir al Callejón Diagon. Les acabo de llevar a su casa la carta de Hogwarts. Ya sabes como es esto. -respondió Tonks por ellos.

Tom salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a ellos. Tendió la mano a James y beso en la mano a Tamara, gesto que provoco que surgiera una sonrisa en la cara de ella. Se agacho hasta ponerse a la altura de David.

- Así que aquí tenemos un nuevo mago. ¿Como lo llevas? -pregunto despeinándolo. David se sintió abrumado por lo agradable del trato del tabernero y tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Pues creo que bien, sorprendido por lo repentino de la noticia.

Tom se sorprendió gratamente por la madurez que implicaba esa respuesta.

- Tienen un gran hijo, señores...

- Manning. Yo soy James Manning, esta es mi esposa Tamara y mi hijo David. - dijo James.

- Repito lo dicho, tienen un gran hijo y no me cabe duda que será un gran mago.

- Bueno Tom, tenemos mucho que hacer en el Callejón Diagon y no tanto tiempo como quisiéramos. Te dejamos. Recuerda revisar lo que te he dicho.

- Gracias Tonks. -ella sonrió.- Me pondré a ello, ahora mismo.

Se despidieron del tabernero y atravesaron el bar en dirección a un patio cerrado en el solo había un cubo de basura. Tonks se situó enfrente del cubo de basura y llamó la atención de los Manning, sobre todo de David.

- Bien David, quiero que estés atento a todo lo que hago ahora mismo. Te voy a enseñar como entrar al Callejón Diagon.

David se arrimó mas a la maga mientras sus padres miraban la situación por encima de los hombros de David. Tonks sacó su varita mágica y empezó a contar ladrillos empezando por el inmediatamente superior al cubo de basura.

- Tres hacia arriba y dos hacia la izquierda. ¿Lo has cogido David?. -El chico asintió. Tonks golpeo el ladrillo, este se hundió dejando un hueco. Los ladrillos de alrededor empezaron a envolverse unos con otros hasta que formaron una abertura en forma de arco lo suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro pasaran aunque entraran todos a la vez.

La imagen que desfilaba ante sus ojos no podía describirse con palabras, ninguno de los Manning la olvidaría nunca. David recordó como el libro describía el Callejón Diagon y como no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir, se limito a captar todo lo que podía mientras recorrían el Callejón siguiendo a Tonks que se dirigía con paso firme hacia un edificio blanco como la nieve con puertas de bronce abiertas totalmente hacia afuera y unas de plata abiertas hacia dentro.

Cruzaron las puertas de bronce y James se quedo parado leyendo una inscripción grabada en las puertas de plata.

_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado._

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más._

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo,_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo._

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido._

_Ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"._

La voz de su padre leyendo esta siniestra amenaza retumbó en la cabeza de David, mientras el repetía mentalmente lo mismo sacándolo de su Santuario, como había autodenominado al lugar de su cabeza donde estaban los recuerdos de los libros.

- ¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Tamara.

- Gringotts, el banco de los magos. -respondió Tonks.

- No me sorprende. Solo los banqueros serian capaces de hacer una amenaza así.- dijo James señalando a la inscripción que acababa de leer.

- Tened cuidado con los "banqueros" de Gringotts. Son duendes. Pueden ser los mejores consejeros económicos posibles o los peores enemigos.

- ¿Duendes? -preguntaron David y Tamara.

Tonks señalo a un hombrecillo que cruzaba el vestíbulo con muchos pergaminos en las manos. Mediría unos 20 centímetros menos que David pero su mirada inteligente y calculadora confirmo a los Manning lo que les había dicho Tonks.

- Seria recomendable llevarse bien ellos. - concluyó James.

Los siguientes 30 minutos fueron bastante aburridos para David. Se limitaba a seguir a sus padres y a Tonks de una ventanilla a otra mientras hablaban con diversos gnomos y cambiaban libras por dinero mágico. Mientras esperaban en la quinta y ultima cola, Tonks le explico a David las equivalencias del dinero mágico.

- Las monedas de bronce son knuts, las de plata, sickles y las de oro, galeones. Diecisiete sickles son un galeón y veintinueve knuts son un sickle. Es sencillo. No me preguntes como es el cambio del dinero mágico con las libras, porque se modifica cada día y solo los que trabajan en Gringotts lo entienden. -dijo levantando los hombros.

Esta ultima ventanilla no era parada habitual de los muggles que venían por primera vez a Gringotts. Pero sus padres habían decidido abrir una cámara en Gringotts a donde traspasarían todo el dinero de la cuenta del banco muggle que habían abierto para los estudios de David. Según les contaron a sus padres los duendes, habían tenido suerte ya que el cambio de la libra con el dinero mágico estaba en máximos históricos. Según pudo escuchar David, por cada libra le daban casi diez sickles. Así que las dos mil libras de su cuenta eran al cambio... algo mas de 1100 galeones. Por la cara que puso Tonks al escuchar la cifra, debía de ser bastante dinero.

James y Tamara recibieron de parte del duende que les atendió una llave de la cámara que acababan de abrir y les dijo que esperaran unos minutos hasta que pudieran trasladar el dinero a la cámara, por si quisieran entrar en ella. No hizo falta, habían sacado el dinero que Tonks considero necesario para realizar las compras.

Salieron al sol del mediodía y Tonks le pidió a David que sacara la carta y leyera el material que le pedían en Hogwarts.

La mayoría de las compras fueron rápidas, exceptuando en Flourish y Blotts. Tamara tuvo que sacar de la tienda, arrastrándolos de las orejas mientras ignoraba las quejas, primero a su hijo y después a su marido que se había quedado en la sección de literatura muggle. Mientras Tamara luchaba con sus hombres, Tonks aprovechó para mandar la confirmación de que David iría a Hogwarts al director Dumbledore. Volvieron a comer al Caldero Chorreante y casi sin dejar de que James terminara su café, regresaron al Callejón Diagon.

Según la lista, les quedaba solo por comprar la varita mágica, pero Tonks insistió mucho en que David debería tener una lechuza con la poder enviar y recibir correo. Al principio, Tamara no estaba muy convencida, pero cuando Tonks le explicó que David solo podría volver a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad, Pascuas y, por supuesto, en verano; y que su hijo podría usar la lechuza para comunicarse con ellos y contarles que tal le iba todo en Hogwarts, Tamara casi tira a su marido al suelo al dirigirse a toda prisa hacia El Emporio de las Lechuzas.

Entraron en la tienda y empezaron a buscar una lechuza adecuada para David. Descartaron por unanimidad coger una lechuza demasiado grande. Era muy divertido ver a James examinando las lechuzas. Se colocaba enfrente de ellas y empezaba a abrir y cerrar los ojos y a girar la cabeza de lado a lado. Las lechuzas, primero se le quedaban mirando fijamente y luego giraban los ojos hacia otro lado ignorando a James.

David estaba mirando una lechuza parda, ideal para viajes largos, cuando escucho como su madre y Tonks se reían a carcajada limpia. David fue a toda prisa hacia donde estaban ellas y al ver la situación no pudo mas que unirse a las risas.

James estaba en frente de una lechuza gris, no mucho mas grande que la mano que ahora se agitaba enfrente del pájaro. Lo que producía tanta hilaridad, era que la lechuza imitaba las tonterías que hacia James. Si este abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente, la lechuza lo hacia; cuando James giraba la cabeza hacia un lado, le lechuza lo imitaba y cuando James agitaba la mano, la lechuza intentaba hacer el mismo gesto con una de sus alas.

- ¡Es la lechuza ideal!. ¿No crees mama? -pregunto David ilusionado.

- Si, cariño, es perfecta. Esta igual de loca que tu padre. -dijo Tamara entre risas.

James ignoro la pulla de su mujer, cogió la lechuza y se la entrego a su hijo. Esta se poso en el hombro de David y le empezó a rascar la cabeza con el pico.

- Eso quiere decir que le has caído bien. -dijo la dueña de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Se la llevan?.

- Claro que si. ¿Cuanto es? -pregunto James más emocionado que su hijo.

- Son un galeón y quince sickles. Eso si, deberías de ponerle un nombre, todas las lechuzas tienen uno.

- ¿Es macho o hembra? -pregunto Tonks.

- Es una hembra.

David lo pensó durante un instante y mirando a la lechuza dijo:

- Te llamaras Aenea. ¿Que te parece?

La lechuza empezó a agitar las alas en señal de afirmación y todos se echaron a reír.

Salieron del Emporio de las Lechuzas y se dirigieron hacia la ultima parada, Ollivander. El aspecto de la tienda, pequeña y vieja decepciono un poco a James. Sin embargo, Tamara supo sin dudar que esa era el sitio mas importante de los que habían visitado en todo el día. Entraron a ella y se encontraron con un anciano de ojos pálidos que les miraba con curiosidad.

- Buenas tardes. -dijo con voz amable.- Hola señorita Tonks. ¿Como se encuentra?. ¿Tiene algún problema con su varita?.

- Estamos bien, tanto yo como mi varita. Gracias por la preocupación. Venía acompañando a la familia Manning. Su hijo David -señalo a David.- entra este año a Hogwarts y venia a por su varita mágica.

Al oír esto, la cara de Ollivander mostro una amplia sonrisa. Se acerco a David y le echo una mirada rápida.

- ¿Con que mano sujetas la varita? -pregunto el anciano mientras sacaba una cinta métrica, que tras un golpe de varita empezó a medirle los brazos a David.

- Soy diestro. -respondió David intentando ignorar la cinta métrica que le estaba midiendo la distancia entre las orejas.

- No hay dos varitas mágicas iguales. Cada varita tiene un núcleo distinto. Usamos pelos de unicornio, nervios de corazón de dragón o plumas de cola de fénix para ellos.

Mientras decía esto rebuscaba entre los inmensos estantes e iba sacando varias cajas alargadas. La cinta métrica le estaba midiendo la anchura de los pies, lo que provoco una carcajada de James, con la consiguiente mala mirada por parte de Tamara. Ollivander salió de entre los estantes.

- Bien, David. Prueba esta. Sauce y pelo de unicornio. Treinta y tres centímetros. Flexible. -dijo poniéndosela en la mano. - Venga, agítala.

David la agito sin que pasara nada. Inmediatamente tenia otra en la mano.

- Sauce y nervios de corazón de dragón. Quince centímetros. Manejable. -David la agito y se repitió lo mismo que antes, nada sucedió y hubo otro cambio de varitas.

Mas de diez varitas después, David no sabia que pensar, Tonks recordaba cuando ella vino a por su varita y Ollivander estaba emocionado. Después de gastar el primer cargamento de varitas, volvió a perderse entre los estantes. Tras un par de minutos volvió a salir como un fantasma. David esperaba verle cargado con media tienda pero se sorprendió al ver que solo salía con una cajita en las manos. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se acerco a David y le entrego la varita.

- Agítala. Estoy seguro que esta será la tuya.

David la agito y de la punta de la varita salieron unas chispas amarillas que dieron una vuelta alrededor de su cabeza y golpearon a la montaña de cajas de varitas usadas haciendo que se hicieran invisibles. El anciano suspiro satisfecho.

- Madera de secuoya y nervio de corazón de dragón. Veintiún centímetros. Temperamental y muy resistente. -dijo Ollivander. - No son habituales las varitas hechas con secuoya, por lo menos en Inglaterra, aunque varios compañeros americanos usan su madera mas habitualmente. Aun así, pocas varitas existen como la tuya. Un momento. -dijo mirando a Tonks.- La tuya también esta hecha de secuoya. Secuoya y pluma de fénix. -Tonks asintió.- Vaya, que curioso.

A Tonks no le pareció tan curioso, mas bien confirmaba algo que sospechaba desde el principio. David debía de ser un metamorfomago. Si el cambio de color de los ojos debido a la magia accidental no era una prueba concluyente, el que su varita fuera de secuoya casi lo confirmaba. Solo los metamorfomagos usaban esas varitas.

- Bueno, puede que sea porque James es americano. -dijo Tamara sacando a Tonks de sus pensamientos.

- Si, es posible. -admitió Ollivander. - Quedan aun muchas cosas por descubrir en lo referente a las varitas.

Tras pagar nueve galeones por la varita, salieron de la tienda. Sin darse cuenta, eran las siete de la tarde y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en todos. Tonks y James eran los que mas claramente lo mostraban, bostezando de manera ostensible, casi como se compitieran para ver quien podía abrir la boca mas. Al salir del Caldero Chorreante, Tonks se despidió de ellos.

- Bueno, aquí acaba mi trabajo. Solo queda darte esto, David. -dijo sacando un sobre.- Aquí tienes el billete para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sale el uno de septiembre a las 11 de la mañana del anden nueve y tres cuartos. Dentro del sobre te he dejado las instrucciones para poder acceder al anden. Solo me queda desearte suerte y que te lo pases muy bien en Hogwarts. Yo lo hice y se que tu lo harás igualmente. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Le dio la mano a James y un par de besos a Tamara, acompañados de un visible bostezo que James no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitar. Al girar la calle y quedar fuera de la vista de los Manning, se desapareció hacia su casa. Antes de cenar e irse a la cama, cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió en el.

_"Albus, tras lo visto hoy puedo confirmar casi con seguridad que David Manning es un metamorfomago. Creo que seria útil que aprendiera a usar su poder. Lo dejo en tus manos. Si me necesitas para algo mas, espera al lunes que viene, que esta semana ando liada en el Ministerio."_

_Tonks._

Enrollo el pergamino, lo ato a la pata de su lechuza, que perteneció a Sirius Black antes de su entrada en Azkaban y la envió para que entregara el mensaje.

**Tiempo de comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Los agradecimientos de este capitulo van todos para Potterica886, por ser la primera persona que me deja un review. Tambien hay para draon-mil (curioso nombre, jajaja) y Harry009 por haber añadido este fic a sus alertas o sus favoritos.

Respondiendo a Potterica886. No querras que te diga como ayudara al trio, porque sino menuda gracia, te cuento lo interesante de la historia. Lo que te puedo decir es que David no hara que el trio sea cuarteto, sera un espiritu libre. Ten en cuenta que sabiendo lo que sabe sobre Hogwarts no se limitara a ser un chico normal, aprovechara ese conocimiento para ciertos hechos no muy acotados por las normas, jajajaja. Ah, por cierto, ¿quieres que actualice mas rapido? XD.

Esto es para todos los que la lean, probablemente mañana suba el cuarto capitulo pero en cuanto empiece junio, tengo los examenes de la uni, asi que el grifo ira mas lento, pero creo que la semana del 11 de junio podre subir un par de ellos.

**Un bratzo, xotug**


	4. Sorpresa en el viaje a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 4. Sorpresa en el viaje a Hogwarts.**

Los meses de julio y agosto pasaron con el típico bochorno del verano. David había cambiado poco sus costumbres, solo que cuando se ponía a leer un libro, en vez de ser novelas muggles, le echaba un vistazo a los libros del colegio. Uno de los más interesantes según su opinión era "Una historia de la magia" de Batilda Bagshot. La parte que mas le gustaba era cuando hablaban de la quema de brujas en la Edad Media. Se sorprendió mucho cuando leyó la historia de Wendelin la Hechicera, que se dejo capturar más de cuarenta veces por que le gustaba. David llego a la conclusión de que a Wendelin mas que timar a los muggles, lo que hacia era burlarse de ellos.

Otro cambio que había sufrido David era que se levantaba más tarde de la cama pero se despertaba más pronto. Todo ese tiempo robado al sueño, lo aprovechaba para examinar en profundidad el Santuario. Al principio del mes de agosto, tenia mas o menos claro algunas ideas para ayudar a Harry con todo el problema de la Piedra Filosofal. Sin embargo, la mañana del 8 de agosto se dio cuenta de que todos los planes hechos dependían de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le pusiera en Gryffindor. Si esto no ocurría todo se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes. Al final, David tuvo que resignarse a que si no le seleccionaban para la casa de los leones tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha.

La relación entre David y Jessica no había cambiado nada, al menos externamente, pero David se dio cuenta de que la chica le ocultaba algo y viceversa. La prueba más concluyente era que de estar casi cada día uno durmiendo en la casa del otro, dejaron de autoinvitarse y los últimos días de verano ni siquiera quedaban.

La vida que había cambiado para mal era la de Tamara. Con la llegada de Aenea a la casa, ahora tenia que controlar a un marido sobreexcitado que aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para escaparse al bosque con la lechuza y tirarse todo el día dando vueltas con ella, mientras veía como volaba entre los arboles. Era tan exagerado el entusiasmo de James que hasta Aenea acababa muchos días cansada de el. Una solución temporal fue usar a Aenea para enviarle a Tonks un pastel para agradecerla todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

Al final fue David el que encontró la solución al nerviosismo de su padre. Un día en el que ya estaba insoportable, David le lanzo "Una historia de la magia" a la cabeza y cuando su padre lo cogió para devolver el lanzamiento, le echo un vistazo y se quedo atontado leyéndolo. Tamara llego al salón ese momento y al ver a su marido quieto en un sillón y tras enterarse de como había sucedido tal cambio de actitud le pidió a su hijo que le dejara el libro a su padre. David no pudo negarse y así el resto del verano, la casa de los Manning estuvo mas tranquila que hasta esos momentos.

La mañana del día uno de septiembre, David no pudo dormir mucho debido a los nervios y se levantó a las seis de la mañana. Preparo su baúl con detenimiento, revisando cuatro o cinco veces que lo tenía todo. Los libros colocados al fondo del baúl, junto al caldero, las redomas, el telescopio y la balanza. Encima de ellos colocadas todas las túnicas, guantes y capas. David no se separaba de su varita nunca y había estado practicando para poder sacarla lo mas rápidamente posible. Era un manía que le había entrado por culpa de haber leído tantas veces los mas que probables duelos mágicos que tendría que afrontar en el futuro.

Bajo a la cocina con el estomago hecho un nudo y se encontró con sus padres que estaban preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Que te piensas que eres el único que esta nervioso? -dijo irónicamente su padre, al ver la cara de sorpresa de David. Este no supo que responder.

Su madre se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Que quieres tomar, cielo? -pregunto Tamara.

- No te preocupes mama, ya me lo preparo yo.

David se acerco al frigorífico y saco la leche. Fue al armario de las galletas pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se encontró con que su madre le ofrecía justo las galletas con canela que el iba a buscar. La sonrió agradecido y se sentó en la mesa enfrente de su padre. Cogió el cacao y se echo un par de cucharadas en la leche. No se atrevía a expresar lo que estaba pensando ese momento.

Su padre se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

- ¿Que te pasa hijo? -pregunto James. David suspiró.

- No se papa, temo al colegio, temo el estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, temo que Jessica se olvide de mi. ¿Y si no hiciera amigos?. ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buen mago y me expulsan? - no pudo seguir porque empezó a llorar.

Tamara miro a James y le hizo un gesto para que le dejara ese asiento a ella. James aceptó con una sonrisa. Sabía que en estas situaciones, su mujer era mucho mas comprensiva y cariñosa que el. James se había fijado que cuando sucedían estos problemas eran un triángulo. El era el mejor consolando y animando a su mujer, su mujer a su hijo y su hijo era el que siempre le levantaba la moral. A James le parecía el símbolo mas claro de que eran una familia unida. Se retiro hacia el baño para dejarlos solos. Tamara le contaría todo después.

Tamara levanto la cabeza a su hijo y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos negros de los que se enamoró cuando vio por primera vez a James.

- David, cielo, no llores. Esto es solo otra prueba de la vida que mas tarde o mas temprano siempre sucede. Yo aun recuerdo la angustia que sentí cuando me fui a Estados Unidos a estudiar y tuve que abandonar a los abuelos en España. Me sentía tal y como te sientes tu ahora. Llena de miedos y dudas. Me iba a un país extraño, con un idioma diferente y no conocía a nadie. Dejaba aquí a todos mis amigos y conocidos. Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles. Pero empecé una nueva vida y conocí a tu padre, que me ha dado lo mas maravilloso, tú, mi querido hijo.

David miro a su madre sorprendido, nunca le había dicho como conoció a su padre y mucho menos sobre su estancia en Estados Unidos. Si se ponía a comparar su situación con la que tuvo que pasar su madre, la que él iba a enfrentar pasaría por una fiesta. Iba a estar en el mismo país y podía hablar con sus padres vía lechuza cada día si quisiera. Su madre siguió hablando.

- David, Jessica no se va a olvidar de ti. La amistad que tenéis no se va a romper porque te vayas a otro colegio. Piensa que esto podría haber pasado aunque no hubieras recibido la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Y si alguno se hubiera mudado?. Recuerda siempre esto: Jessica siempre será tu amiga. Y tu preocupación sobre los amigos y las clases es absurda. ¿Cuando has tenido problemas para hacer amigos?. ¿Y como sabes si vas a ser horroroso en las clases cuando aun no han empezado?. No te preocupes por las cosas que no sabes si van a pasar y céntrate en lo próximo que vas a afrontar.

David abrazo a su madre en silencio y se quedaron así durante unos minutos en los cuales David libero toda la tensión que le atenazaba desde que estaba despierto. Este momento mágico se rompió cuando Aenea se despertó dentro de su jaula y empezó a ulular pidiendo comida.

- Y ahora lo que tienes que afrontar es tu lechuza. Como no la alimentes pronto va a despertar a todos los vecinos. -dijo sonriendo.- Así que venga sube a tu habitación y calla a la escandalosa de Aenea.

David se separo de su madre y salió por la puerta en dirección a las escaleras. Antes de subir el primer escalón, volvió corriendo al salón.

- Gracias, mama. -dijo David dándola un gran beso.

Tamara vio como su hijo subía las escaleras de dos en dos con una sonrisa en la cara y escuchó como le echaba la bronca a su padre que al querer dar de comer a Aenea, había liberado a la lechuza y ahora estaba dando vueltas por la habitación.

A las nueve y media de la mañana, estaba todo cargado en el coche. El baúl entro justo en el maletero y Aenea iba en su jaula colocada en los asientos traseros junto a David. Tamara conducía y James iba de copiloto. Este cambio se debía a que Tamara sabia ir a King Cross sin pasar por el centro de la ciudad, así evitaba los atascos mas grandes y James no conocía ese camino.

Llegaron a la estación tres cuartos de hora antes de que saliera el tren. Cuando llegaron a la separación entre los andenes nueve y diez, David abrió el sobre con el billete del tren y saco el trozo de pergamino escrito con tinta negra y con la letra de Tonks, en el que ponia.

_"Hola David. Para acceder al anden nueve y tres cuartos tienes que atravesar la barrera que separa los andenes nueve y diez. No te preocupes. No te estrellaras. Esta embrujada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger carrerilla y encarar la barrera corriendo y sin miedo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Tonks"._

Se miraron los tres con cara de circunstancias y levantaron los hombros en señal de resignación.

- Habrá que hacer caso a lo que ha escrito Tonks. Lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos demos un buen castañazo y montemos un poco de follón en la estación. -dijo James alegremente.

David cogió el carro donde llevaba su baúl y la jaula de Aenea y lo situó enfrente de la barrera. Empezó a andar con su padre a la izquierda y su madre a la derecha. Aceleraron cuando faltaban 20 metros para la barrera. Ya no tendrían tiempo para frenar. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Cuando llegaron a la barrera, cerraron los ojos temiendo un choque que no llegó. Tras unos segundos de oscuridad notaron como volvían a estar en un lugar donde había claridad, por lo que abrieron los ojos.

¡Habían llegado al anden nueve y tres cuartos!.

En el anden había una imperial locomotora de color escarlata con un cartel encima que decía: Expreso de Hogwarts. 11 h.

Tamara cogió el carro cuando James y David lo soltaron para ir a ver la locomotora. Ambos hombres estaban alucinados con la maquina y la recorrieron de punta a punta un par de veces antes de regresar a buscar a Tamara.

Cuando la vislumbraron entre el humo de la locomotora y la gran cantidad de familias que subían y bajaban baúles del los diferentes compartimentos, vieron que estaba hablando con una pareja y una niña. David reconoció al instante el pelo broncíneo de la niña y salió corriendo hacia allí, dejando a su padre rápidamente atrás. Cuando faltaban diez metros para llegar, ella se dio la vuelta, le vio y también salió corriendo hacia el, para al final fundirse en una abrazo.

- ¿Tu también eres un/a mago/bruja? -preguntaron a la vez provocando las risas de sus padres.

El señor Quake se acercó a David y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Que tal David?. Parece que no me voy a librar de ti nunca, chaval. -bromeo.

A David siempre le había caído bien Thomas Quake. Era un hombre alto cuyo color de pelo gris natural causaba sensación entre el sector femenino cada vez que salía a alguna reunión social. Muchas mujeres lo encontraban sumamente misterioso. Y la única mujer que le había ignorado totalmente la primera vez que lo vio, al final acabó convirtiéndose en su esposa. Lyra Quake era una mujer de carácter luchador que había dejado como herencia a su hija, el color de su pelo. Thomas decía que se había enamorado de ella, después de que le hubiera hecho sufrir la mayor humillación de su vida al rechazarle delante sus amigos y encima hacerlo con elegancia. Tamara decía que ni siquiera Lyra sabia la causa por la que acabo enamorándose de Thomas. Y probablemente no andaba muy desencaminada.

El tener de nuevo a su mejor amiga junto a él, hizo que el buen humor de David alcanzara tales niveles que parecía que podía arreglar el mundo solo con una sonrisa y una broma. Jessica se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- Somos unos estúpidos, David. Nos hemos tirado medio verano evitándonos para que el otro no descubriera el secreto y al final los dos hemos acabado en Hogwarts.

- Pues si, pero no pensemos en ello. -dijo con una sonrisa.- Cuéntame, ¿como te enteraste?.

- ¿Y tu como lo hiciste? -contraataco ella haciendo que se echaran a reír. Volvían a estar en sincronía. Tomo la palabra Lyra.

- Pues fue el 20 de junio, estábamos desayunando cuando un hombre llamo a la puerta diciendo que tenia una carta para Jess. Le dejamos pasar y nos dijo que se llamaba Filius Flitwick, que era profesor en del Colegio Hogwarts y que nos comunicaba que Jessica había sido aceptada en el colegio ya que era una bruja. Aquí el señor Thomas, tenia uno de sus días con un humor de perros y cuando escucho eso, ni corto ni perezoso, cogió al pequeño señor Flitwick y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la puerta. Lo estaba sacando por la puerta del salón, cuando el profesor sacó su varita y se quedo clavado en el suelo. No había forma de moverlo de ahí. Thomas retrocedió asustado y se cayo al suelo de culo. -dijo provocando las risas de todos. - A partir de ese momento todo fue bastante parecido a lo que nos ha contado Tamara que ocurrio en tu caso, David.

El pitido del tren interrumpió la explicación que estaba dando James sobre como consiguió la mejor lechuza posible para David. Faltaban diez minutos para el tren partiera. Así que todos se pusieron en marcha. David y Jessica entraron en el tren buscando un compartimento vacío. Quedaba uno que no estuviera lleno, solo lo ocupaba un chico de pelo negro despeinado, ojos verdes con gafas redondas y una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo que estaba mirando por la ventana a alguien en el anden.

David se frenó en seco y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el compartimento donde Harry Potter se había sentado en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Seguro que esto me facilita mi misión, pensó.

- ¿Podemos pasar? -pregunto Jessica a Harry.- El resto esta totalmente lleno.

Harry se giro y vio a Jessica y a David. Los dos esperaban la respuesta del moreno. Harry se quedo mirando los ojos de Jessica con una mezcla entre sorpresa y alivio. David estaba seguro que el gesto de alivio era debido a que si Jessica tenia esos ojos, ellos no tendrían porque hacerle preguntas sobre su cicatriz.

- ¿Podemos pasar? -repitió Jessica. Harry reacciono al escuchar por segunda vez la pregunta.

- Oh, claro, hay sitio de sobra. Sentaos donde queráis.

- Jess, voy a avisar a nuestros padres para que suban los baúles aquí.

David tardo tres minutos en volver con ambos baúles y las jaulas de las lechuzas. Harry se levantó y ayudó a David a colocar las cosas en su sitio.

- Perdona, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo David Manning. -dijo extendiéndole la mano que Harry estrecho.

- Jessica Quake, pero puedes llamarme Jess. ¿Y tu eres?.

- Harry Potter. - y se callo como si esperara que David y Jessica dijeran algo. Cuando Harry comprobó que no llegaban las preguntas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

David y Jessica se sentaron en el asiento largo de la derecha enfrente de Harry que no se había movido de su sitio al lado de la ventana en el asiento de enfrente. Jess miro a la lechuza blanca de Harry.

- ¿Como se llama tu lechuza, Harry?. Es que la mía es tan blanca como la tuya solo que mucho mas pequeña. -dijo señalando a la jaula que estaba situada en la balda encima de ella.

La lechuza que estaba allí dormida era aun mas pequeña que Aenea y parecía que hubiera nacido de la nieve si no fuera por los ojos y el pico negro.

- La mía se llama Hedwig. ¿Las vuestras?.

- Aenea. -dijo David.

- Lis. -respondió Jessica.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció Ron Weasley.

- ¿Queda un hueco? -pregunto azorado.

- Si, claro. -respondió Jessica.

David se levanto para ayudar a Ron a colocar sus cosas. Sonrió cuando tuvo a unos centímetros el pelo pelirrojo del menor de los varones Weasley.

- Me llamo David Manning, encantado.

- Ron Weasley. ¿Y tu eres?

- Jessica Quake. -Ron miro hacia Harry y preguntó.

- ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? -el moreno asintió.- Perdona pero creía que era una broma de mis hermanos.

Jessica se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- Harry, ¿eres famoso o algo así?. -Ron impidió que Harry respondiera. - ¿No sabéis quien es Harry Potter?

- Por supuesto que si. Es este chico que tengo enfrente y que tan amablemente nos ha dejado sentarnos aquí. -respondió David. Sabía que no debía hacer que Harry se sintiera mal, por lo menos en un inicio, si quería ser amigo suyo y sabía que un buen comienzo pasaba por tratarlo como una persona normal. Acertó de lleno, ya que Harry se echo a reír a causa de la respuesta.

- Sois de padres muggles, lo siento, quiero decir no mágicos. -dijo comprendiendo la situación Ron.-

- No te preocupes Ron, sabemos lo que significa muggle y no nos molesta. Por lo menos a mi. - dijo Jessica.

- A mi tampoco me molesta, solo es una palabra. -confirmó David.

Ron les explico a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con Harry. Jessica entendió ahora porque Harry se había callado cuando se había presentado y porque se le habían iluminado los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ellos no le iban a preguntar nada. Era mas que comprensible, a ella tampoco le gustaría ser famosa por hacer algo que ni siquiera sabia como y perdiendo a tus padres en el proceso.

- ¿Cómo que Quien-tu-sabes?. ¿Que significa eso?. - pregunto David.

- Es el nombre por el conocemos al mago tenebroso del que te estoy hablando, pero no es su verdadero nombre, casi nadie se atreve a pronunciarlo. Hay mucho miedo. -explico Ron.

- Voldemort es su nombre. -dijo Harry. Ron ahogo un grito de la impresión.

- ¿Le tienen miedo a un nombre? -pregunto Jessica.- Eso solo hace que le tengan mas miedo a la persona.

- "No conoceré el miedo. El miedo mata la mente." -dijo simplemente David.

Solo Jessica entendió a que se refería David. Le había escuchado muchas veces decirlo.

- ¿Sois una familia de magos? -pregunto Harry a Ron desviando la conversación.

- Si, somos siete hermanos. Bill y Charlie ya han acabado. El primero trabaja para Gringotts y Charlie estudia dragones. Percy es prefecto. Y Fred y George, los gemelos molan mucho. Mi hermana pequeña Ginny, entrara el año que viene. La mayoría de mis cosas son heredadas, tengo la varita vieja de Charlie y la rata de Percy. -dijo sacando una rata gorda. -Se llama Scabbers.

Por suerte para David todos estaban fijos en Scabbers y en los pelos de unicornio que se salían de la varita de Ron, así nadie se fijo en la mirada de intenso odio que puso cuando Ron coloco la rata encima de su pierna derecha. Le entraron ganas de cogerla y dársela a Aenea para que se diera un banquete con ella.

El cabreo se le paso cuando Ron empezó a hablar de quidditch y atendió a la explicación que daba el pelirrojo con todo tipo de explicaciones y comentarios sobre que escoba le gustaría tener. Al principio lo había cogido pero cuando Ron empezó a hablar de bateos dobles y goles de aro a aro se perdió sin poder remediarlo.

**Seccion de agradecimientos y demas.**

Parece ser que hoy tengo una incontinencia literaria grave, jajajaja. Los agradecimientos van de nuevo para Potterica886, por su segundo review, aunque sigue tan impaciente como en el primero. Te contestaria encantado a tus preguntas si no fuera porque van a ser respondidas en los proximos capitulos del fic. Asi que paciencia.

Un agradeciemiento nuevo a Lianon por ponerla en sus alertas. Es algo que siempre anima.

Adelanto que en el proximo capitulo aparecera Malfoy y sus queridos guardaespaldas (que sorpresa...) y alguna cosilla mas.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	5. Fin del viaje, comienzo de la magia

**Capitulo 5. Fin del viaje, comienzo de la magia.**

- Cualquiera que sea la casa en la que me toque, espero que no este ella. -dijo Ron.

David se echo a reír ante el comentario de Ron hacia Hermione Granger. Todos creyeron que era porque estaba de acuerdo con él, en parte tenían razón, pero lo principal era que había pensando en que los dos acabarían como pareja. Siendo sinceros, no había sido muy amable por parte de Hermione presumir de todo lo que sabía, tras el inútil intento por parte de Ron de volver amarilla a Scabbers con ese hechizo que se veia a kilometros que era falso.

Se oía algo de escándalo en el pasillo cuando una viejecita pasó con un carro por delante del compartimento.

- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, chicos?

Harry y David que apenas habían desayunado saltaron como un resorte en busca de algo comestible. Jessica empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca de algo de dinero mágico pero sin éxito.

- No te preocupes Jess. Hoy invito yo. ¿Ron quieres algo? -Ron negó con la cabeza señalando los bocadillos que tenia a su lado.

Harry y David se acercaron al carrito. Había gran cantidad de dulces allí expuestos pero ninguno de los dos conocía ninguno.

- Parece que no hay Mars. -comentó Harry.

- Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no? -pregunto David. Se miraron los dos y dijeron a la vez. - ¡A comprarlo todo!

Harry pago once sickles y siete knuts mientras que David se gasto un galeón entero. A Ron se le abrieron los ojos cuando vio tal cantidad de dulces.

- Sírvete Ron. Coge los que quieras. -dijo Harry. Ron se lo agradeció con un gesto de su mano y empezó cogiendo una rana de chocolate.

- Oye Ron. -dijo Jess.- ¿Que es cada cosa?.

- Esto -dijo señalando la rana que tenia en la mano.- es una rana de chocolate que lleva un cromo dentro. Son cromos de magos y brujas famosos. Tengo casi todos, me faltan Ptolomeo y Agripa. Eso son pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y la caja lleva "Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores".

David cogió un par de ranas y le paso otras dos a Jess, mientras veia como Harry se peleaba con el envoltorio de otra. Cuando la abrió dejo la rana encima de los restos del envoltorio destrozado y se quedo mirando el cromo, momento que aprovecho la rana para huir en dirección al pasillo, mientras Jess la seguía con mirada divertida.

Harry leyó el nombre de la foto del cromo: _Albus Dumbledore_.

- A ver enséñanos a nuestro director. -pidió David. Harry le pasó el cromo a David y este a Jess. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo y de repente se fue.

- ¡Vaya!. Se ha ido de la foto. -comento Jess devolviéndole el cromo a Harry.

- ¿Como que se ha ido? -preguntó David.

- En el mundo mágico, las personas de las fotos no se quedan fijas, pueden moverse y hacer gestos. ¿Como lo hacen los muggles para que se estén quietos?. -preguntó Ron.

- Creo Ron, que sabemos tanto como tu sobre eso. -dijo David mientras mordía una varita de regaliz. -Al menos, Harry ha aprendido a desenvolver una rana sin que la pobre quiera escapar al instante.

- Muy gracioso, David.

Todos estaban enfrascados con los dulces. Jess abrió un rana con el cromo de Ptolomeo, que regaló a Ron. Mientras tanto, Harry y David hacían una competición que consistía en determinar cuantas varitas de regaliz les cabían en la boca de una vez. El concurso fue nulo debido al casi atragantamiento de los dos participantes. Fue resuelto con una par de golpes en la espalda de Ron y un buen trago de la botella de agua que traía Jess. A David no pareció que el incidente le hubiera quitado el apetito, ya que se tiro directo a por más ranas de chocolate.

- Bueno, pues aquí hay otro Dumbledore.-dijo mientras decapitaba una rana de un mordisco. - ¡Tiene algo escrito por detrás!.

_"Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos."_

- Podríamos echar un día una partida a los bolos con el. -dijo Jess. Harry puso cara rara.- ¿Que te pasa?

- Ha pillado una gragea con sabor a pimienta. -dijo Ron muerto de risa.

- ¿A pimienta? -pregunto Jess.

- Cuando pone en la caja que son de todos los sabores, es que es así. Hasta los mas raros o especiales. -explicó el pelirrojo.

- Creo que las probare mas tarde. -afirmó Jessica.

- David, ¿y tu que?. ¿Pruebas? -preguntó Harry.

- No me cabe nada mas en el estomago.-dijo satisfecho. Jess le miro con cara de resignación.

- ¿Te has comido todas las ranas? -preguntó Ron alucinado al ver el montón de envoltorios abiertos al lado de David.

- Si. -dijo orgulloso.- El chocolate me pierde.

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció un chico pálido acompañado de otros dos mucho mas corpulentos que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

- Parece el día del espontáneo. -comentó Jessica.

El chico pálido ignoró el comentario y miró hacia Harry.

- Así que era verdad lo que decían, Harry Potter está en el tren.

A David no le gustó nada el tono con el que dijo esto. La verdad es que, por lo que sabía, encaraba el encuentro con Draco con sentimientos encontrados, pero esto inclinó la balanza hacia el desagrado.

- Me llamo Draco Malfoy y estos son Crabbe y Goyle. No necesito que me digas tu nombre -dijo mirando a Ron.- Eres un Weasley. Pelirrojo, con pecas y pobre. Inconfundible. Puedo ayudarte a elegir las compañías adecuadas, Potter. -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Creo que puedo descubrir eso yo solito, gracias. -dijo sin estrechársela. Malfoy se sintió contrariado.

- Ten cuidado con quien te juntas Potter o acabarás como tus padres. - Harry y Ron saltaron a la vez al escucharle. Entonces David habló.

- Malfoy, será mejor que te vayas. Acabo de hincharme a ranas de chocolate y me molestaría mucho si me obligas a levantarme del asiento para tener que darte una patada en tu pálido culo. - Harry y Ron se sentaron con una sonrisa en la cara.

Draco miró a David como si no se hubiera creído lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?. -dijo con desprecio.- No nos apetece irnos, aun tenemos hambre y veo que aquí sobran dulces.

Goyle se acercó para coger una de las ranas de Ron y Crabbe hizo lo mismo pero con una de las de Jessica. En ese momento, dos sombras se movieron hacia ellos. Scabbers había saltado y había clavado sus dientes en los nudillos de los gordos dedos de Goyle. En el otro lado, David tenia el brazo de Crabbe cogido y se lo estaba retorciendo. Le hacia un daño considerable si te guiabas por sus chillidos.

- Te lo avise. -dijo David mirando a Malfoy mientras soltaba a Crabbe.

Malfoy y Crabbe retrocedieron mientras veían como Goyle conseguía soltarse de Scabbers lanzándola hacia el fondo del compartimento. Jessica la cogió al vuelo impidiendo que se hiciera mas daño y se la dio a Ron que aun intentaba comprender lo que había pasado. Los tres chicos huyeron por el pasillo.

- ¿Como esta Scabbers? -pregunto Jessica. Ron examinó a la rata que tenia los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Se ha quedado dormida!. Después de morder a Goyle y salir volando, va y se queda dormida.-dijo girando la cabeza de lado a lado.- Aunque ha ocurrido algo mas espectacular. -dijo Ron mirando a David que había vuelto a sentarse en su sitio como si nada.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -preguntó Harry.

- No ha sido para tanto. -dijo azorado David.

- ¡Y tanto que si ha sido! -exclamó Ron.-

- Venga, explícaselo David, que no te van a dejar en paz. -dijo Jessica. David la miró y suspiró.

- Voy a clases de artes marciales desde hace unos dos años, eso es todo. -explico David escuetamente.

- Pues le has retorcido el brazo como si fuera de gelatina. Ha chillado como una niña.- dijo Harry riéndose. Jessica le fulmino con la mirada.

- Yo no hubiera gritado. - le respondió. Harry se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó diciendo que solo era un frase hecha. Jessica acepto las disculpas con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Recuérdame no enfadarte nunca, David. -dijo Ron haciendo reír a todos.

Hermione volvió a entrar en el compartimento para avisarles de que estaban llegando y que se fueran cambiado con la consiguiente retahíla de quejas por parte de Ron. Los chicos se cambiaron primero y Jessica después. El tren empezó a pararse y una voz retumbo en los vagones.

Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Cámbiense de ropa lo antes posible. Dejen todo su equipaje en el tren. Se les llevara al castillo.

Los chicos bajaron del tren y oyeron un vozarrón que decía.

- Los de primer año, ¡reuníos aquí!. ¡A mi alrededor! - la voz procedía de un zona donde había alguien sosteniendo un farol a unos tres metros de altura.

Cuando todos se acercaron a la luz pudieron ver quien la sostenía. Todos menos Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la altura de Hagrid, el Guardián de los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esos ojos negros como cucarachas y la sonrisa afable hacia pensar que nada malo podía salir de esa persona.

- ¿Estáis todos?. Venga seguidme.

Siguieron todos a Hagrid por un estrecho sendero, en el que solo pasaban de dos en dos. Iban delante Harry y Ron seguidos de David y Jessica. Nadie hacia ruido solo se oían los crujidos de las hojas cuando eran aplastadas por los niños.

- Al girar esta curva tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts. -dijo Hagrid.

Todos se quedaron quietos al ver el castillo que durante los próximos siete años seria su hogar. Solo había una palabra que pudiera intentar describirlo: impresionante. La magia del momento fue rota cuando un sapo croo.

- ¡Trevor! -grito un chaval de cara redonda entre las risas de todos recogiéndolo lo mas rápidamente posible.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a la orilla de un lago donde estaban situados una fila de botes.

- ¡Máximo cuatro por bote!. ¡Vamos arriba! -dijo Hagrid.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville fueron en un bote mientras que David y Jessica se subieron en otro acompañados por un chico que se presento como Terry Boot y una chica rubia con trenzas que se llamaba Hannah Abbott. Eran un par de chicos alegres que coincidían con David en que los ojos de Jessica eran preciosos. Por culpa de esto, la chica estuvo sonrojada durante toda la navegación.

Tras pasar por debajo de una cortina de hiedra, entraron en una cueva que atravesaba el peñasco sobre el que estaba situado el castillo, subieron por un pasadizo únicamente iluminado por el farol de Hagrid y salieron a una zona de hierba mojada, cuyo olor relajo a David, y pararon enfrente de una enorme puerta de roble. Hagrid llamo a la puerta con un golpe sordo.

Se abrieron las puertas y detrás de ella apareció una mujer alta de cara severa y pelo negro vestida con una túnica azul marino. David reconoció inmediatamente a la profesora McGonagall, se acerco a Jessica y le dijo en voz baja.

- Mejor no tener problemas con ella. ¿No crees?.

- Sin duda.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta que se detuvieron en una habitación cerca del vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- dijo McGonagall.

David perdió el hilo de lo que decía McGonagall, se había quedado pensando en que casa le podrían poner, estaba seguro que en Slytherin no, nunca había sido alguien ambicioso. Jessica le decía siempre en clase que podría sacar mejores notas si se esforzara mas, pero a el le daba igual. Si sacaba notables estudiando dos horas no le veia el sentido a matarse cuatro horas para obtener solo un punto mas. McGonagall ya había acabado de hablar y se había marchado, David se había perdido el discurso. No era un problema, ya se lo sabia. Era uno de sus pasajes favoritos del primer libro.

David estaba mirando a la pared ensimismado en sus cosas cuando un troupe de fantasmas aparecieron atravesando esa misma pared, dándole un buen susto. Cruzaron la sala discutiendo sobre alguien llamado Peeves y salieron atravesando otro muro. La profesora McGonagall había vuelto.

- Seguidme. -dijo a los de primer año.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y todos ahogaron un grito de admiración. Cruzaron por el medio de la sala, dejando a los lados cuatro mesas enormes donde se estaban sentados el resto de alumnos. Había otra mesa subida a una tarima donde estaba sentado Dumbledore, reconocible por su barba plateada y sus gafas. Era igual que en el cromo.

La mayoría de los de primer año miraban al suelo para evitar las miradas del resto de alumnos, el resto miraban al techo. Eso de techo era un decir. No había techo, el Gran Comedor se abría al cielo.

- Es un hechizo que hace que el techo sea igual que el cielo de fuera, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts. -se escucho decir a Hermione.

Se colocaron todos en fila india dándole la espalda a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall coloco enfrente de la fila un taburete y encima de el un sombrero viejo y ajado. Todos se le quedaron mirando y, de repente, una rasgadura cerca del ala se abrió. El sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Todos aplaudieron y el sombrero se quedo rígido tras hacer reverencias a las cuatro mesas.

- ¡Solo hay que ponerse el sombrero!. -dijo Jessica a David.

- Pues no creo que sea tan bueno, no me pega con el color de los ojos. -bromeo David guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Jessica tuviera que aguantarse la risa para que esta no se oyera en todo el comedor.

Hannah Abbott ya esta dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff y Susan Bones ya se dirigía hacia el taburete. Acabo en la misma casa que Hannah. La Ceremonia de Selección iba sucediéndose rápidamente. Todos, excepto Neville que estuvo mas de un minuto hasta que el sombrero le envió a Gryffindor, no se quedaban sentados mas que unos segundos.

-¡Manning, David! -dijo la profesora McGonagall. Al oír el nombre Dumbledore puso aun mas atención a la Selección. Así que este es el chico que dice Tonks que todas las pruebas señalan que es un metamorfomago en potencia, a pesar de no poseer antepasados mágicos en las ultimas siete generaciones.

David se acercó al taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Este le tapó hasta los ojos.

- Otra decisión sencilla. -dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador.- Tienes una gran mente. Esta claro que debes ir a Raven... ¡Un momento!. ¿Qué es esto?.

David sintió como el Sombrero entraba en el Santuario como el viento entre los árboles, analizando a una velocidad de vértigo todo el conocimiento que allí se encontraba. Salió tan rápido como entró dejándolo todo tal y como estaba.

- Esto lo cambia todo. ¿Y tu has aceptado tal responsabilidad? - le pregunto el Sombrero. David asintió mentalmente.- No se hasta donde llegarás, ni si lo conseguirás, pero no tengo ninguna queja ante tal noble tarea y tan pesada carga. Te ayudare. ¡GRYFFINDOR!. -gritó a todo el Gran Comedor.

David se quito el sombrero, impactado por lo que acababa de hacer el sombrero. Estaba encantado de que le hubiera mandado a la casa de los leones, pero aun no había digerido que alguien mas o algo mas supiera su secreto. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sin fijarse en que lugar lo hacia. Estaba seguro que el Sombrero no se iría de la lengua así como así, pero no tenia tanta seguridad de que no se lo fuera a decir a Dumbledore. Y si ocurriera, se acabaría todo antes de empezar y el mundo estaría condenado a la oscuridad, sabía que Dumbledore no querría jugar con el futuro y mantendría la esperanza de poder cambiar la historia según ocurriera. Estaba tan preocupado por esto que ni se dio cuenta de que Jessica había sido elegida hasta que se sentó al lado de ella en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Parece que mi padre tiene razón. No me voy a librar de ti nunca. -le dijo Jessica bromeando. Se dio cuenta de que David tenia mala cara. -¿Que te pasa David?

- Debe de haberme sentado mal tanto chocolate. -mintió.

- No me sorprende, si es que te has pasado comiendo.

Jessica levantó la mirada justo para ver como Harry se levantaba del taburete y se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Mira David, Harry también es un Gryffindor.

Harry se sentó entre la chica y un chico que Jessica supuso que debía de ser Percy, el hermano de pelo pelirrojo y la chapa en su pecho que ponía prefecto lo confirmaba. El propio Ron también acabo en Gryffindor.

La alegría de la cena contribuyó a que David olvidara en parte su preocupación. Se unio cuando la conversación se centró en las familias.

- Mis padres son los dos muggles. -dijo Jessica.- Cuando llego el profesor Flitwick a comunicarnos que era una bruja, mi padre casi lo saca de casa arrastrándolo. Me tocara mañana pedirle perdón.

Cuando dejaron de reírse, hablo Seamus Finnigan.

- Mi padre es un muggle y mi madre es bruja. El no se entero hasta que se casaron. No le hizo mucha gracia según me ha dicho mi madre. -mas risas se escucharon. - ¿Y tu David?

- Yo como Jessica, mis padres son los dos muggles. Pero, en mi caso, fue a mi casa una bruja con pelo rosa chicle y fue tratada algo mejor. Aunque creo que es mas habitual la reacción del padre de Jess que la de los míos. -dijo riéndose.

La cena fue copiosa y muy variada, así que al final todos estaban repletos y con mucho sueño. Salieron del Gran Comedor siguiendo a Percy que les guiaba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Percy, ¿donde hay baños?. Es urgente. -pregunto David sujetándose el estomago. Percy le miró molesto, eso le retrasaría. Iba a decirle que esperara a llegar a la sala común, que luego le acompañaría cuando le interrumpieron los gemelos Weasley.

- Tranqui prefecto perfecto. Nosotros también tenemos que ir, déjanoslo y luego le guiamos nosotros. -dijo Fred.

- No me fio de vosotros, que lo sepáis, pero no me queda mas remedio. Tengo que llevar al resto de los alumnos de primero a la sala común. ¡Traerlo inmediatamente en cuanto acabe y usar el camino normal!.

- ¡A sus órdenes!.- dijo George cuadrándose cómicamente.

Cada uno de los gemelos se situaron a los lados de David y lo acompañaron hacia el baño situado en la cuarta planta.

- Tu eres David Manning. -afirmo Fred.- Ron nos ha contado lo que hiciste con Crabbe en el tren.

- Eso mola mucho. -termino George.

- Y siempre hace falta gente como tu en Hogwarts. -continuo Fred. Parecía que cada gemelo terminaba las frases que comenzaba el otro. Llegaron al baño y los gemelos se dirigieron hacia los urinarios mientras David entraba a uno de los váteres para liberar la presión de su vientre.

- David te esperamos fuera, no queremos morir intoxicados. -dijeron a la vez.

En cuanto se oyó como los gemelos cerraban la puerta, se escucho un estallido de fuego y apareció, encima de donde estaba sentado David, un pájaro que el chico reconoció como Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Este dejo caer encima de las piernas de David, el Sombrero Seleccionador.

David se lo puso sin pensar en nada. En cuanto toco su cabeza, empezó a hablarle.

- No es precisamente el sitio donde querría hablar contigo, pero era imprescindible que estuviéramos solos. No tengo mucho tiempo, solo venia a comunicarte que no pienso decirle a nadie lo que tu y yo sabemos. Llevo casi mil años en Hogwarts y conozco casi todo lo que ha pasado por aquí. Así que puedo decirte que tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber que este tipo de misión es de las que cuanto menos gente la conozca, es mas fácil que se cumpla. Y si de algo estoy seguro, es que Dumbledore debe ser la ultima persona que debe enterarse y la causa ya la conoces. Nunca permitiría que cambiaras la historia. Bueno eso es todo. Ahora sácame de aquí.

David se levantó y el propio vater limpio todo lo echado y perfumó el ambiente. Salió del espacio del vater y sin darle tiempo a quitarse el Sombrero, Fawkes descendió, lo cogió entre sus garras y desapareció con otro estallido de fuego.

Cuando salió del baño después de lavarse las manos se sentía mucho mejor. El Sombrero le había dicho que no diría una palabra y eso era un gran alivio. Se encontró con Fred y George que le esperaban apoyados en la pared.

- Deberíamos clausurar este baño, ¿no crees George?.

- Seguro, ni Dumbledore podrá eliminar el olor que habrá dejado el novato aquí dentro. -respondió Fred.

Siguieron con las bromas hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- _Caput Draconis_ -dijo George haciendo que el cuadro se moviera permitiéndole la entrada a la sala común.

- A ver enano, tu cama está al subir las escaleras detrás de esta puerta. -dijo Fred.- La de las chicas están detrás de esa puerta, pero te recomiendo que no subas. Las escaleras se transforman en una rampa si sube un chico y te pegas un castañazo bastante curioso.

- Experiencia que tenemos. -apuntó George.

- Bueno, lo que te íbamos diciendo. Nos agrada esa actitud, así que te estaremos examinando, no nos defraudes. -dijo Fred.

Se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia otra puerta. David subió las escaleras y cayo agotado en la cama que quedaba libre.

**It's agradecimiento´s time.**

Bueno capitulo cinco. Lo primero es un recordatorio. No os acostumbreis a este ritmo de actualizacion, que la uni no me lo va a permitir.

Y ahora, agradecimientos. A Alioth Akane y a mi queridisima Ginevre por sus reviews.

A Alioth decirle que los mortis estan alli por orden de Voldy... y hasta aqui puedo contar. Muajajajaja

Espero que os este gustando hasta ahora, a mi me esta encantado escribirla. Sigo a vuestra entera disposicion para responder a las preguntas que tengais.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	6. Clases

**Capitulo 6. Clases.**

Los primeros días de Hogwarts pasaron sin pena ni gloria para ninguno de los de primero, si exceptuamos el incidente de Harry y Ron con Filch por meterse en pasillo prohibido del tercer piso por error.

Sin embargo, David estaba preocupado por dos cosas, una que conocía y otra que no. La que conocía iba a ocurrir esta misma mañana de viernes. Según sus recuerdos iba a ser la primera clase de Pociones con Snape, un hecho no muy agradable. La que no conocía, tenia que ver con su varita, se había dado cuenta desde la primera clase que no le funcionaba bien. Sentía que su conexión con ella no era completa, era como si se negara a ser usada sin luchar. Si esto seguía así tendría que hablar con algún profesor para intentar solucionar el problema. Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Alguien le alcanzó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Hola David. -dijo Neville, era el chico de cara redonda, dueño del sapo Trevor.

- Hola Neville. ¿Preparado para Pociones?. -preguntó.

- Pues no mucho, la verdad. Mi abuela siempre me decía que mi padre era tan malo en Pociones como bueno en Herbología. Ya que no he heredado su capacidad en Herbología espero que no ocurra lo mismo en Pociones. -dijo con tristeza.

David miro a Neville sorprendido. Sabia que era un chico humilde demasiado dominado por su abuela pero esta actitud le parecía excesiva.

- Neville, eres el mejor en Herbología.

- No es verdad.

- Si, lo es. Piensa un poco. Eres el único que responde antes que Hermione en las clases. ¿Sabes de alguien, en alguna otra asignatura, que sea capaz de hacer eso?. -Neville no pudo contestar a esa pregunta.- Ves como tengo razón. Anímate.

- Oye, ¿sabes donde están Harry, Ron y Jessica?. -Neville aun no se atrevía a llamarla Jess.

- Pues ni idea. Viendo los antecedentes de Harry y Ron no me sorprendería que de alguna forma acabaran en el despacho de Sprout mientras buscan el Gran Comedor, pero Jess siempre ha sido puntual.

- A lo mejor están ya allí. -apunto Neville. Y no se equivoco, por lo menos en lo referente a Jessica. Estaba ya dentro de la clase leyendo Filtros y pociones mágicas, cuando llegaron allí.

- Hola chicos. -saludo Jess alegremente.

- Hola Jessica. -respondió Neville.

- ¡Oh, Neville!. Te he dicho que me llames Jess. No tienes porque ser tan formal. Y tu que David, ¿no me saludas?.

- Te he visto tan entretenida leyendo y luego echándole la bronca a Neville que no quería interrumpir. -respondió David.

- No le estaba echando la bronca, idiota. -dijo intentando darle una colleja que el chico esquivo. En esas estaban cuando aparecieron Harry y Ron. Llegaban justos, ya que se veía a Snape acercándose por el fondo del pasillo.

- Sera mejor que os sentéis. -dijo Hermione que estaba allí incluso antes que Jess.

Snape entro por la puerta y la cerro con un golpe de varita. Se acerco a la mesa y empezó a pasar lista, deteniéndose sutilmente en los nombres de los Slytherin. Hizo el comentario sobre la nueva celebridad, refiriéndose a Harry y soltó su manido discurso de inicio de curso, aunque para todos menos para David era nuevo.

- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó. Al igual que la profesora McGonagall, Snape mantenía a la clase en silencio sin esfuerzo-. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudareis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

David reconoció para si mismo que si ya impresionaba leído, escuchado aun más y hasta podía admitir, aunque nunca lo reconocería, que era un gran discurso si exceptuaba la parte de los alcornoques.

Contempló con disgusto el bombardeo de preguntas hacia Harry y con un profundo placer como este le respondía a Snape que quizás Hermione si supiera las respuestas. El placer fue rápidamente sustituido por la rabia cuando Snape le quito a Gryffindor su primer punto.

A partir de ese momento, ni David ni nadie tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en los demás, ya que todos estaban concentrados en seguir las instrucciones para realizar la poción para curar forúnculos que les había pedido Snape.

Todo iba bien hasta que llego la parte en la que tenían que remover la poción con la varita, a David le seguía sin funcionar y nunca conseguía que la varita le hiciera el suficiente caso como para poder hacer las vueltas completas de una vez. Se quedaba siempre corto y tenía que realizar un segundo movimiento. Estaba ya terminando la ultima vuelta cuando oyó un quejido de dolor por parte de Neville, que se había derramado la poción encima y empezaban a salirle pústulas rojas. David se subió encima de su taburete para evitar que se le quemaran los zapatos e intento terminar de remover la poción, pero no hubo manera. Entre el error de Neville y la indignación por el segundo punto que le quito a Harry, se le paso el tiempo y su poción había tomado un color verde lodo que indicaba que no la había removido lo suficiente y que no había forma de corregirla. Jess a su lado, tenia mas suerte. Su varita de pino y pelo de unicornio le hacia caso, con lo que consiguió hacerla bien.

Salió de la clase de Pociones con dolor de cabeza y un cabreo considerable. Este no solo se debía a que la varita quería tocarle las narices, si no a que Snape había sido claramente injusto con Harry.

- ¡Vaya cara de cabreo!. -comento Ron.- A ti tampoco te ha caído bien Snape, por lo que veo. Las caras que tenéis tu y Harry podrían servir para enseñar a los futuros Gryffindor los sentimientos que provoca Snape en los leones tras su primera clase. -dijo intentando animar el ambiente.- Aunque si tengo que elegir, me quedo con la tuya, la de Harry es demasiado deprimente. Oye David, vamos ahora a ver a Hagrid después de comer, ¿te apuntas?.

- ¿Puedo ir yo? -pregunto Jess.

- Claro que si, Jess, cuantos mas seamos mejor. -respondió Harry más animado con las perspectiva de ir a ver a Hagrid.

- Yo no voy. Quiero ir a ver a Dumbledore. A ver si me puede explicar que pasa con mi varita o que le pasa a ella conmigo. -Ron silbó como respuesta.

- Vaya eso si que es ser un verdadero Gryffindor, ante los problemas serios, soluciones serias. Para que andarse con tonterías. -exclamó Seamus que no había intervenido hasta ahora.

- Oye Neville, ¿te quedan de esas hojas de Temm que te dio la profesora Sprout el otro día?. Es que Snape me ha provocado dolor de cabeza.

- Oh si, tengo algunas guardadas en la habitación. Ahora te las traigo. -respondió Neville.

- No te preocupes, vamos primero a comer y luego vamos los dos a por ellas.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor con hambre y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor que ya estaba ocupada por algunos alumnos mayores entre ellos los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Como estas David?. ¿Harry?. ¿Neville?. ¿Jess? -preguntó Fred.

- ¿Y a mi que?. ¡Que soy vuestro hermano! -se quejó Ron.

- A ver Ronnie, ¿tu le has retorcido el brazo a una estúpida serpiente? -pregunto Fred.

- No.- respondió George.

- ¿Has vencido a Quien-tu sabes?- volvió a preguntar Fred.

- Tampoco. -volvió a responder George, quien seguidamente preguntó.

- ¿Tienes esas maravillosas hojas que quitan el dolor de cabeza?.

- Lo dudo.- ahora le tocaba a Fred responder.

- ¿Eres tan guapa como Jess?

- Si ni siquiera es una chica. -respondió Lee Jordan metiendo baza.

- Cierto, querido Lee. -dijeron al unísono los gemelos.- Entonces entenderás porque no te saludamos. Además te tenemos muy visto, nos interesa mas lo nuevo. -dijo George cerrando el show.

Todos rieron con ganas menos Ron, que se sentó muy molesto a comer y no dijo ni una palabra en lo que duro la comida. David estaba pensando en lo que le diría a Dumbledore cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba su despacho. Si lo que le había contado Ron era cierto, los gemelos lo sabrían.

- Fred, George, ¿sabéis donde esta el despacho de Dumbledore?.

- Por favor, nos hieres dudando así de nosotros. -dijo Fred poniendo cara de dolor.- Pero, ¿para que quieres ir visitar a la mas alta instancia?. No serás un pelota como Percy, que iba a ver a McGonagall hasta para que le enseñara a atarse los cordones.

- No, lo que pasa es que tiene problemas con su varita. -dijo Jess. - No le funciona bien.

- Es como si se rebelara contra mi. -explico David mientras la hacia girar entre sus dedos.

- Vaya, me gusta tu varita. Deberías de presentárnosla algún día formalmente. Seguro que hacemos buenas migas. -dijo George. - Estas demostrando ser un gran Gryffindor si vas directamente a ver al viejo Dumbledore.

- Eso le he dicho yo antes. -dijo Seamus con la boca llena duchando a Harry con trozos de salchicha.

- Te acompañaremos en esta ardua empresa, joven David. -dijeron los gemelos.- ¿Cuando empezamos? -preguntó Fred.

- En cuanto acabe de comer y pase por la sala común para que Neville me de alguna de esas hojas para el dolor de cabeza, nos vamos.

-Estaremos esperándote aquí mismo. -dijo Fred.

Se levantaron todos a la vez y mientras que Neville y David iban en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor; Harry, Ron y Jess salieron por el gran portón de roble en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Entraron en la sala común, Neville subió rápidamente a la habitación y bajo con una hoja morada.

- Toma David, mastícala y en unos segundos se te habrá ido el dolor de cabeza. -dijo Neville poniéndosela en la mano.

David la masticó suavemente y comprobó que sabia a menta. El efecto fue instantáneo, el dolor desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Ten cuidado Neville o la señora Pomfrey te acusara de que haces su trabajo. -bromeo David.- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a ver a Dumbledore?

- No, voy a ir a la biblioteca, a ver si encuentro a Hermione para que me ayude con los deberes de Transformaciones. -respondió Neville.

- Vale, pues entonces ya nos veremos. -dijo David mientras salía de la sala común.

Bajo rápidamente al Gran Comedor donde se encontró con Fred y George que los esperaban.

- El despacho de Dumbledore esta en la segunda planta. Así que marchando. -dijeron los gemelos.

Subieron por las escaleras de mármol deprisa y llegaron a la segunda planta. Los gemelos guiaron a David hasta que estaban enfrente de una estatua de una gárgola.

- Bien, ¿como entramos?. -pregunto David.

- Se supone que hay una contraseña que permite acceder al despacho, pero no la sabemos. -respondió George.

- Así que solo nos queda esperar o ir a preguntar a algún otro profesor. -dijo Fred.

- O yo les podría ayudar señores. -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba el director Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su cara. Se acerco a los tres y dijo:

- Bien David, creo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿no es así?.

- Si señor. -respondió David. -¿Puedo preguntarle como sabia que íbamos a venir?.

- Sencillo, los señores Weasley, aquí presentes, no son precisamente las personas que hablen mas bajo de todo Hogwarts, excepto cuando les interesa, claro esta. -dijo mirándolos con sus ojos azules.

- Bueno hermano, hemos cumplido nuestra misión, es hora de que nos marchemos. -dijo Fred.

- Sin duda, hermano. - y se marcharon no sin antes hacer una florida reverencia a Dumbledore que se rio ante tal gesto.

Dumbledore miró a David y este sintió como si esos ojos pudieran leerle hasta su alma.

- Caramelos de limón -dijo de repente Dumbledore.

La gárgola abrió los ojos y se giro dejando a la vista unas escaleras de madera que subían en espiral. Dumbledore entró primero con David detrás suya. Cuando estuvieron los dos en los escalones, estos empezaron a girar y los subieron hacia arriba del mismo modo que lo harían unas escaleras mecánicas.

Entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore y este hizo aparecer un sillón que ofreció a David mientras el se sentaba en la silla detrás de su mesa.

- Bien David, ¿para que querías verme? -pregunto Dumbledore.

- Es sobre mi varita, señor. No me responde correctamente, es como si se rebelara contra mi. -Y le explico lo sucedido durante la semana incluyendo sus problemas en Pociones.

- ¿Podría dejármela un momento?. -pidió Dumbledore. David la saco de la túnica y se la entregó al director que la observo con detenimiento mientras la hacía girar para verla desde todos los ángulos. Tras un momento de reflexión, se la devolvió a David que la guardo en el mismo lugar.

- ¿De que esta hecha?.

- Secuoya y nervio de corazón de dragón, señor. -Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar esto.

- Tengo una teoría de lo que le puede estar pasando a tu varita, David. Pero necesito llamar a alguien que sabe mas que yo de estas cosas. -confesó.- Si me disculpas.

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se acercó a una pared donde estaba empotrada una chimenea encendida. Con un movimiento de varita se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza. Cogió unos polvos de un saquito situado encima de la misma y los hecho en el fuego que tomo un color verde esmeralda brillante. Introdujo la cabeza en las llamas y David pudo ver como hablaba con alguien. Saco la cabeza con una sonrisa evidente y tras sacudirse la barba para quitarse algo de ceniza, volvió a colocar la chimenea en su posición original.

- Bueno, llegará de un momento a otro. -dio tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

Se oyó un rugido en la chimenea y salió de allí una persona que David reconoció inmediatamente. Ese pelo rosa esa inconfundible. Nymphadora Tonks hizo su aparición en el despacho de Dumbledore tropezando con el soporte de Fawkes cuando se acerco a saludar al director.

- Buenos días, Albus. -dijo Tonks.

- Hola Tonks, ¿que tal el trabajo en el Ministerio?.

- Abundante y sin mucha acción. Un aburrimiento. -dijo cambiando el color de su pelo a gris para remarcarlo. Dumbledore y David se rieron al ver esto. Al escucharle reír, Tonks se dio cuenta que el chico estaba allí.

- Hola David, ¿que tal tu primera semana en Hogwarts?. -preguntó después de darle un abrazo.

- No todo lo bien que me hubiera gustado. La varita me esta dando problemas. -dijo resignado.

- Algo me ha dicho Dumbledore, aunque ya lo sospechaba. -miro a Dumbledore como pidiéndole permiso.- Los problemas con tu varita son culpa de que tienes un potencial oculto que aun no has desarrollado. -dijo misteriosamente.

David miro a ambos con cara de no saber nada. ¿Como que un potencial oculto?. ¿A que se referirá?. Estaba seguro que no tenia nada que ver con el Santuario. Si hubiera sido eso, la charla seguro que habría sido muy diferente.

- ¿Un potencial oculto? -pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

- Si David, el mismo potencial que yo. Eres un metamorfomago. -explico Tonks.

- Metramo... fro... -se le trabo la lengua al intentar decir la palabra, provocando las risas de ambos adultos.

- Quiere decir que eres capaz de transformar tu cuerpo como desees. -explico Dumbledore.

- ¿Como lo que hace Tonks con su pelo?. -señaló David.

- Si, justo eso. Aunque solo sea la punta del iceberg. -miro a Tonks.- ¿Eres tan amable?.

Tonks se concentró y empezó a transformarse. Su altura se redujo y los rasgos de su cara cambiaron hasta que David pudo ver como donde había estado Tonks, ahora se encontraba una chica de piel negra que aparentaba unos 13 años. Tenia pelo negro rizado y sus ojos eran de todos los colores. David se le cayo la mandíbula inferior como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido momentáneamente. Era increíble. Esta nueva Tonks le sonrió adulada y volvió a ser la de siempre.

David estaba aun intentado entender como era eso posible, cuando Dumbledore le puso la mano en el hombro diciendo.

- Pues eso podrás hacerlo tu cuando lo domines.

- Efectivamente David, eres como yo. La verdad es que me alegra mucho, hasta ahora no conocía a nadie mas. -dijo alegremente. David empezó a recuperarse de la sorpresa y preguntó.

- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con los problemas con mi varita?.

- Eso será mejor que te lo explique Tonks, ella aquí es la maestra. -dijo Dumbledore sonrojando a Tonks y provocando que su color rosa se aclarara visiblemente. - Y ahora si me disculpáis tengo trabajo que hacer. Podéis usar la clase vacía que hay al final del pasillo lateral de la primera planta.

En el camino hacia la clase vacía, Tonks iba haciendo comentarios sobre su época de Hogwarts. Llegaron rápidamente y Tonks se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. David la imitó y se sentó enfrente de ella.

- Bien David, he hablado con Dumbledore y hemos quedado en que te voy a dar clases varias veces a la semana en las horas libres que tengas. Te enseñare a despertar y controlar tus poderes de metamorfomago. Y esto te ayudará con tu problema con la varita.

- ¿Como que me ayudará? -pregunto David esperanzado.

- Como te dijo Ollivander cuando fuiste a comprarla, no son nada habituales las varitas hechas de secuoya. Son tan poco comunes que, en toda la historia, han sido usadas en un 99% de los casos únicamente por metamorfomagos.

- ¿Solo por nosotros? -pregunto David.

- La verdad es que solo ha habido un par de casos en los últimos trescientos o cuatrocientos años, en que las varitas de secuoya eran blandidas por magos que no era como nosotros. Y esto es lo que sucede con tu varita. Como tu poder metamorfomágico ha estado latente debido a que no lo sabias ni tu ni nadie, la varita no te reconoce totalmente y por eso no funciona correctamente.

-¿Quieres decir que si consigo controlar mi poder, la varita me obedecerá?

- Exacto, lo has cogido rápido. -David sonrió abiertamente y preguntó ansioso. - ¿Cuando empezamos?

Tonks se contagio del interés de David y vio como los ojos del chico brillaban de concentración. No pudo mas que admirar su disposición mentalmente.

- Ya que te veo tan dispuesto, podemos empezar ya. El proceso para dominar el poder consta de tres pasos.

Paso uno. Debes de localizar dentro de ti el centro del poder del metamorfomago. Una vez que lo hagas este se trasladara a la mente y podremos pasar al paso dos.

Paso dos. Tienes que activar lo que yo denomino el "interruptor" -David la miro con cara de extrañeza al oir usar un termino tan muggle para algo tan mágico. - No me mires así. Tiene un nombre en latín rarísimo que nunca he sido capaz de aprender, así que lo llamo el "interruptor". Esto es un cambio de aspecto concreto que te permitirá liberar todo tu poder. Cuando superes esta etapa, la varita te obedecerá sin rechistar y se acabara mi trabajo contigo. ¿Esta claro hasta aquí? -preguntó.

- Si, pero has dicho que habría un paso tres, ¿cuál es?.

- Entrenar, entrenar y seguir entrenando. Tendrás que practicar constantemente, ir cambiando poco a poco partes de tu cuerpo. Esta fase del entrenamiento es enteramente personal, eso si cuando intentes hacer un cambio grande como la altura, el peso o la constitución física, ten cerca alguien que pueda destransformarte. Normalmente cuando una transformación de un metamorfomago sale mal, la propia magia termina corrigiendo el error, pero el tiempo que tarda puede ser de varios horas, días e incluso semanas. Y no creo que quieras ir a clase con un pico de pato en vez de nariz. -dijo riéndose.- ¿Alguna pregunta mas antes de que empecemos?

- Si has hablado de que el "interruptor" es un cambio concreto. ¿A que te refieres?.

- Es un cambio corporal que significa algo para el metamorfomago que lo realiza. Es algo personal de cada mago. En mi caso fue el cambio de mi color de pelo natural, que odio por lo que representa, al pelo rosa chicle que llevo siempre. -explicó Tonks.- Se me ocurre que, si Harry fuera metamorfomago, su "interruptor" seria la desaparición de la cicatriz que lleva en la frente y que le recuerda cada vez que se mira al espejo o alguien la mira fijamente, lo que ha perdido. - La tristeza invadió la sala cuando ambos recordaron la historia de Harry.

Un ruido en la planta superior rompió el ambiente triste. Tonks aprovechó la oportunidad.

- Por hoy es suficiente, pero quiero que te prepares para la próxima clase, que será el lunes por la mañana antes de la hora de la comida. Quiero que cada noche antes de dormir, cierres los ojos y te concentres en buscar dentro de ti una sensación de calor y luz. Eso es tu poder. Aunque dudo lo que consigas antes de la primera clase, si eres capaz de encontrarla, el siguiente nivel es intentar expandir esa sensación por todo tu cuerpo. Cuando la sientas en cada célula de tu cuerpo, el propio poder emigrara a tu mente y podremos pasar al paso dos. ¿Entendido? -David asintió con la cabeza.

Se levantaron y se despidieron dirigiéndose en direcciones diferentes. David subió con las cosas mas claras a la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían pasado mas tres horas y la noche ya se había cernido sobre el castillo. Entro en la sala común y allí se encontró a Hermione explicando a Neville algo, que David supuso seria de Transformaciones; Fred y George estaban planeando algo con Lee Jordan en una esquina y su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno para su futura victima. Finalmente Harry, Ron y Jess estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea y hablaban en voz baja de lo que habían descubierto en la visita a la cabaña de Hagrid, algo innecesario debido al escandalo que montaban los gemelos Weasley y Lee con sus planes. David se acerco a ellos y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Ron.

- Lo que tenemos claro es que el paquete que intentaron robar en Gringotts es el que saco Hagrid de la cámara 713 y que medirá unos cinco centímetros. -concluyó Ron.

- ¿De que habláis? -pregunto David haciendo como que no sabia que hablaban de la piedra filosofal.

Jess le explico rápidamente lo que les había contado Hagrid sobre lo del paquete y que Harry sospechaba que Snape le odiaba por alguna razón concreta.

- ¿Ah, si?. Yo creía que te odiaba por una mezcla debida a que eres un Gryffindor y a que es idiota. -dijo David aun cabreado por los puntos que había quitado Snape a Gryffindor. Todos asintieron riéndose con ganas.

- ¿Y que tal con lo de tu varita?. ¿Sabes que pasa?. -pregunto Jess. David les conto con todo lujo de detalles lo que había descubierto. Todos menos Ron se sorprendieron mucho cuando les describió a Dumbledore con la cabeza metida en la chimenea; el pelirrojo explico que esa forma de comunicación era mediante polvos flu, que había visto a su padre usarla varias veces. Les explicó que era un metamorfomago y que hasta que no dominara este poder su varita no le respondería bien.

- ¡Vaya!. ¡Eres una caja de sorpresa! -exclamo Harry.

- Eso parece ser. Pero como me ha dicho Tonks aun después de conseguir controlarlo voy a tener que entrenar mucho haciendo transformación tras transformación para que salga naturalmente. - comentó David.

- ¿Has dicho Tonks? -pregunto George que apareció de entre las sombras. - ¿La auror del pelo rosa?

- Si, Nymphadora Tonks. -respondió David.

- ¿Que es un auror? -interrumpió Jess.

- Es un cazador de magos tenebrosos. Tonks es una de la que tiene mas futuro o eso es lo que dice mi padre en casa. -explico Fred.- Lo único que te puedo decir es que eres un suertudo, es muy guapa y esta muy bien. Vas muy bien, Manning, vas muy bien. -concluyo misteriosamente para todos menos para David que entendió a que se refería.

**Agradecimientos y tal.**

Avanti con el sexto capitulo. La cosa parece que va rapida aunque nunca se sabe cuando las musas u otros elementos externos fastidien el ritmo.

Hoy toca agradecimiento para Shaliahlam, que dejo un review que agradezco a pesar su corta amplitud, siempre anima a seguir. Probablemente cuando leais esto alguno pensara que soy un pesado (no andais muy lejos de la realidad, jajajaja), pero vuelvo a incidir en mi disponibilidad para responder preguntas.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	7. Pelo verde y Quidditch

**Capitulo 7. Pelo verde y Quidditch.**

Las clases con Tonks avanzaban a ritmo constante pero implacable, lo que unido a los deberes de los profesores hacían que David estuviera más estresado que la mayoría de los de primero de Gryffindor. Sufría especialmente en las clases de Historia de la Magia, aunque fue gracias a ellas por lo que hizo grandes avances en metamorfomagia. Como se aburría de una forma que hasta ese momento pensaba que era imposible, aprovechó para practicar lo que le había dicho Tonks. El silencio abrumador de la clase, si exceptuamos al profesor Binns y su murmullo, hacia que fuera muy parecido a la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor cuando David aprovechaba que todos estaban dormidos para practicar. Las tres horas semanales de Historia de la Magia unidas a otras dos o tres con Tonks y la practica nocturna hizo que antes de dos semanas, David ya hubiera conseguido encontrar ese núcleo de calor y luz.

Estaban en la ultima clase de Historia de la Magia justo antes de que tuvieran que ir a la primera clase de vuelo con los Slytherin, dato que había provocado tal pitada en la sala común que Percy había bajado amenazando con quitarle puntos a Gryffindor si no se callaban. El problema fue rápidamente solucionado cuando un alumno de séptimo que disfrutaba con la pitada, hizo callar mediante un encantamiento a Percy, provocando que los gemelos Weasley le sacaran a hombros de la sala común ante las risas de todos.

Harry y Ron jugaban al ahorcado en un papel que se iban pasando mientras Jess hablaba en voz baja con Dean y Neville sobre las clases de vuelo.

David estaba con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado. La fase uno era un poco mas compleja de lo que había explicado Tonks en un principio. No solo había que encontrar el núcleo, además tenias que conseguir que se expandiera por todo tu cuerpo. Ya accedía al poder con solo pensarlo y en la ultima clase con Tonks casi había conseguido sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez mas. Accedió al poder y empezó a empujarlo para que fluyera por su cuerpo, iba por buen camino pero cuando intentaba superar el nivel de los hombros no conseguía mantener el control y el poder volvía a acumularse en el núcleo. Siempre que se quedaba tan cerca, sentía como le hervía la sangre y se cabreaba consigo mismo. Abrió los ojos y examino la clase a su alrededor. No había pasado nada a pesar de que según el reloj de pared habían diez minutos desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

Se unio a la charla sobre las clases de vuelo aprovechando, para acercar su mesa a la de Seamus sin que se notara, el follón que se había montado cuando el profesor Binns explico un termino con un tono inusualmente alto despertando a mas de uno.

- Si pudierais elegir una posición, ¿en cual os gustaría jugar?. -preguntaba Seamus que se había unido también, provocando que la charla sobre las clases de vuelo derivara hacia el quidditch.

- Guardián. -dijo Ron.

- Cazadora. -susurro Jess para sorpresa de muchos. -Aunque no creo que fuera muy buena.

- Eso aun no lo sabes. -apunto Harry. - ¿David?

- Golpeador, sin duda. La mejor posición de todas para darles legalmente una buena paliza a los Slytherin. Eso si, con cariño. A la enfermería, pero con cariño.

- Mira que te gusta la sangre. -dijo riéndose Seamus. La palabra retumbo en la cabeza de David como si quisiera decirle algo. ¿Sangre?. ¿Por que le había impactado tanto la palabra?. Intento hacer una asociación rápida de ideas. Sangre... rojo... Gryffindor... león. No, por ahí sintió que no encontraría nada. Sangre... sangre... venas... fluir... corazón... dragón... animal mágico... magia. La revelación impacto en su cerebro como un meteorito.

¡Ahí estaba la clave!. ¡No tenia que forzar a su poder a que recorriera todo el cuerpo!. ¡Su cuerpo ya tenia una forma de hacer esto!. ¡Su sangre!. ¡Esta llegaba constantemente a todas las partes!. Solo tenia que conseguir mezclar el poder con su sangre y esta se encargaría de repartirla por todo su cuerpo.

Fue sencillo comparado con el esfuerzo que realizaba cada vez que intentaba superar la barrera de los hombros. Se limito a sacar toda la energía del núcleo y trasladarla al corazón para que se fusionara. La interacción fue total. David sintió como la magia fluía por sus venas sin oponer resistencia. Cuando realizo un circuito completo por su cuerpo y regresó al corazón, la explosión de energía resultante le provoco un sentimiento de paz tan profundo que no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lagrimas. Jess fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Porque lloras David? -pregunto en voz baja y girándose en su silla para bloquear la visión de los demás y que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Lo he conseguido, Jess. -murmuro intentando reprimir los sollozos.- He pasado la fase uno.

Jess le miro a los ojos y le seco las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica, con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa de alegría que hicieron que el corazón de David se hinchara como un globo.

Cuando Jess rompió el contacto visual, David sintió como su poder empezó a fluir como una fina lluvia hasta su mente. Cuando todo llego hasta allí, David sintió que ya era capaz de empezar a entender que era la magia.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el parque donde recibirían las clases de vuelo, David no pudo resistirse al irrefrenable impulso de coger su varita. La saco de su túnica y cuando la cogió firmemente sintió, por primera vez, que la varita empezaba a aceptarle, que no era totalmente extraño para ella. Era como si la relación hubiera pasado de ser seres totalmente extraños para el otro, a que cada uno conozca y respete al otro. David supuso que, tal y como le había explicado Tonks, cuando pasara la fase dos, la varita y el serian amigos. Esta soltó un par de chispas amarillas, como confirmando su suposición.

Llegaron al parque y ya estaban allí tanto las escobas como la señora Hooch y, por desgracia, los Slytherin. David las miro soñador, no sabia si iba a ser bueno volando pero estaba ansioso por intentarlo.

- Venga, a que esperáis. Poneros al lado de la escoba, extender la mano derecha y decid arriba. -exclamo la señora Hooch

- ¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos.

David vio sorprendido como la escoba se elevo a buena velocidad hasta que la agarro firmemente. No había sido tan espectacular como sabia que le había ocurrido a Harry, cuya escoba se había elevado casi instantáneamente, pero estaba mas que satisfecho. Escucho y se fijo muy atentamente en como la profesora Hooch les decía como debían situarse en el palo, como manejarla a la hora de volar y como aterrizar sin que la punta de la escoba se clavara en el suelo y se dieran un buen piñazo.

La profesora Hooch corrigió varias veces posturas incorrectas, como a Malfoy o al propio David, que no conseguía acoplarse bien a la zona de almohadón invisible de la escoba provocando la risa de Jess cada vez que veía las caras que ponía cuando se golpeaba con la escoba en partes bastante dolorosas.

David vio como Neville se elevaba antes de tiempo y el tremendo choque contra el suelo; a Malfoy cogiendo la Recordadora y echando a volar burlándose de el. Sintió una ira profunda, hasta que vio a Harry volar como una centella hasta allí y se olvido de todo excepto de animarle para que mandara a Malfoy a la hierba. La Recordadora brillo en el aire cuando el rubio la lanzo y, a pesar de que sabia lo que iba a pasar y como iba a acabar todo, no pudo evitar seguir hipnotizado con la vista el vertiginoso vuelo en picado de Harry y como atrapaba la bola cristalina antes de que cayera al suelo, enderezando la escoba para frenar y aterrizar suavemente.

David tenia los pelos de punta y un vacío en el estomago de la emoción. La magia se rompió cuando la profesora McGonagall grito el nombre de Harry con un volumen y un tono ciertamente acojonante. Se llevo a Harry y todos regresaron al castillo para la hora de la cena comentado lo ocurrido.

- ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? -pregunto Ron.

- Si es a Harry volando en una escoba como si llevara quinientos años haciéndolo, si. -respondió David.

- Ha sido alucinante. -exclamo Jess.- Casi me quedo sin uñas. -decía mientras se miraba las manos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y la noticia corrió como la pólvora entre las mesas.

- ¿Tan alucinante ha sido? -pregunto Lee Jordan mientras se sentaba a la derecha de los gemelos Wesley. Ron conto la historia por sexta vez en cinco minutos.

- Aun no me lo creo. En serio, dudo que incluso Charlie hubiera conseguido atraparla. -dijo Ron seriamente a Fred y George.

- ¿Por que lo dices Ron? -pregunto Jess.

- Charlie hubiera podido jugar profesionalmente si no se hubiera dedicado a los dragones. -explico Fred como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Que guay, trabajar con dragones. -dijo Dean Thomas.

- Sin duda. Mientras no te conviertas en su chamuscado plato del día, debe ser genial. -dijo George.

Harry llego a la mesa de Gryffindor provocando con su explicación, la expulsión de varias bocas distintas de las mas variadas porciones de todo tipo de alimentos.

- Pero... Serias el jugador más joven en... -farfullo Ron.

- Un siglo. Me lo dijo Wood. -comento Harry llevándose a la boca un trozo enorme de pastel de carne.

- Bueno chicos. Estoy encantada con la noticia pero debo irme, aun me quedan deberes por hacer. -dijo guiñando el ojo a David para que entendiera que quería hablar con el. Este aprovecho la excusa, para ausentarse diciendo que aprovecharía la situación para que Jess le aclara algunas dudas de Pociones.

Subieron rápidamente a la sala común y tras dar la contraseña se sentaron en un par de sillones cerca del fuego. Jess se levanto y subió a su habitación. Bajo al minuto con su libros de Pociones, un par de pergaminos y una pluma que coloco en la mano derecha de David, que la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Y esto?. -pregunto David.

- Eres un poco lento. -respondió Jess.- Si vienen y nos ven hablando, pueden pensar que ocultamos algo por eso he traído todo esto. Así si vienen, podemos poner la excusa de que no has cogido bien los apuntes para alguna poción y que te lo estoy dejando.

David se sintió mal cuando escucho lo de la ocultación, pensando en todo lo que estaba y tenia que ocultar y durante cuanto tiempo lo tendría que hacer.

- Cuéntame David, ¿como ha sido? ¿Como ha pasado?. -pregunto Jess refiriéndose a lo de superar la fase uno de metamorfomago.

- No se como explicarlo. Ha sido una sensación increíble, me sentí como si por primera vez tuviera la certeza de que puedo llegar a ser un mago completo. No se si me entiendes. -intento explicarlo David.

- No te entiendo. -se sincero.- Pero ver como te superas me hace feliz y eso no hace falta entenderlo, lo disfruto y punto. -David se emociono cuando escucho esto y la dio un abrazo.

- ¿Crees que podrías cambiar algo? -pregunto Jess.

- No lo se. Tonks me dijo que la fase dos se basaba en encontrar un cambio concreto llamado el "interruptor". Supongo que tendré que intentar muchos cambios antes de dar con el correcto. Así que porque no intentarlo ahora.- concluyo David.- Según Tonks, para transformarse hay que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse muy intensamente en el cambio que quieres realizar. En teoría, si este se produce lo sentiré. -Jess asintió.- ¿Quisieras verme de alguna manera concreta? -pregunto de repente David. Jess se quedo pensando un momento.

- Algo divertido. Ponte el pelo verde. -dijo riéndose.

- ¿Tiene que ser verde? -pregunto suplicante David.

- Porfi -pidió Jess con ojos de cordero degollado. David dejo de mirarla para no reírse de la cara que había puesto y asintió con la cabeza, porque si hubiera abierto la boca para responder que si, seguro que no podría haber aguantado sin reírse.

Tras respirar hondo un par de veces para calmarse, cerro los ojos e intento encontrar su poder donde siempre había estado, pero allí ya no había nada. Busco como un desesperado por todas las partes de cuerpo... ¡Idiota! ¡Has pasado la fase uno! ¡Esta en tu cabeza!. Suspirando por el olvido estúpido que había tenido se concentro en su mente. Allí estaba, repartido por toda ella. Intento coger parte de su poder pero era como intentar tomar sopa con una cuchara agujereada. Conseguías comer pero en el trayecto se perdía casi todo.

Con lo poco que pudo obtener, se concentro en una imagen mental de si mismo pero con el pelo verde. No era capaz de conseguirlo, ese color le recordaba demasiado a los Slytherin y su mente no se lo permitía. Abrió los ojos cansado y vio como Jess estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su sillón intentando vislumbrar algún cambio en su pelo.

- No puedo. -confeso David.

- ¿Por que? -pregunto Jess.

- No soy capaz de imaginarme con el pelo verde, me recuerda mucho a Slytherin. -Jess le miro con un gesto de sorpresa.

- Menuda tontería. No te dicho que tu pelo sea del verde de Slytherin, a mi tampoco me haría mucha gracia, te he dicho que fuera verde. ¡Sera por tonos de verde! . El de la hierba, el del mar, el de las algas, el de los guisantes... -enumero volviéndose a sentar enfrente de el mirándolo a los ojos.

David sonrió. Ya sabia cual era el verde que debía de usar para poder transformarse. Apostaría su varita a que si no lo conseguía con ese tono de verde no lo haría con ningún otro. Volvió a concentrarse. Accedió a su mente y le ocurrió lo mismo de antes. La cuchara seguía teniendo agujeros. Sin embargo, pudo obtener la imagen mental fácilmente. Se concentro intensamente en cambiar su pelo cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió en el cerebro. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y pregunto con miedo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Jess?

- ¿Has sentido algo? -pregunto la chica.

- Si, pero no estoy seguro de que sea por la transformación. Puede que haya sido solo imaginación mia. ¿Me ves diferente?

- A ver. No, por aquí no hay nada... ¡Mira! ¡Tienes un mechón verde! -dijo emocionada mientras lo tocaba. ¡Tienes que verlo!

- No puedo Jess, esta en mi cabeza. -dijo suspirando David.

Jess salió a todo correr hacia su dormitorio y volvió tan rápidamente con un espejo en la mano, que David pensó que se había desaparecido.

- Mírate ahora. -dijo Jess mientras le daba el espejo. David lo cogió y vio como destaca entre su pelo chocolate un brillante mechón verde. Se sintió muy contento de haber conseguido la primera transformación aunque fuera solo parcialmente. Se quedo mirando el mechón a través del espejo y tocándolo como si no creyera que estaba ahí.

- Que presumido es este David, ¿no crees Harry? -entro diciendo Ron a la sala común, lo suficientemente alto como para lo oyera el chico.

- No, idiota. Cállate si no sabes de lo que hablas. -contesto cortante Jess. - David ha conseguido hacer su primera transformación. Acércate y mira.

- ¿No jodas? -exclamo Ron. Ambos se acercaron a todo prisa hacia el sillón y soltaron diferentes expresiones de exclamación cuando vieron el mechón de pelo verde.

- ¿Y tenia que ser verde? -pregunto Harry.

- A mi no me mires. La idea del color fue de Jess. -dijo señalándola con el dedo. Jess ignoro la cara de desaprobación del chico.

- ¿Puedes volver a transformarte? -pregunto Ron.

- Puedo intentarlo. Según Tonks es mucho mas sencillo volver a tu estado normal. -explico David. Jess aprovecho que David cerraba lo ojos para levantar el mechón de pelo verde y así fuera mas fácil para todos ver el cambio.

El proceso inverso fue sencillísimo, no tuvo ni siquiera que visualizarse a si mismo con su pelo normal. En cuanto lo pensó, volvió a sentir ese escalofrio en el cerebro y los aplausos que escuchaba le confirmaron que lo había hecho bien.

- ¡Guau!. Ha sido genial. -exclamo Harry.

- Bueno, no tanto como tu vuelo. -respondió David.

Ambos se sonrojaron provocando las risas de todos. Se estaba haciendo tarde y David quería escribirle una carta a sus padres. Le habían dicho que les mantuviera informado cuando pasara algo importante referente a sus poderes.

Subió a la habitación y se tumbo en su cama con dosel. Cogió un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta. Se quedo un momento pensando que poner y escribió.

_Hola papa y mama._

_¿Que tal estáis?. ¿Como anda todo por casa?. ¿Ya le habéis contado todo al tío Alex? _

_Por Hogwarts todo va bien, los problemas con mi varita van mejorando. ¡He pasado la fase uno! ¡Y he conseguido transformarme por primera vez!. Me he puesto un mechón de pelo de color verde. ¡Que pena que no pudierais verlo!. Tendré que pensar en comprarme una cámara de fotos o algo así._

_Las clases cada vez son mas interesantes, bueno menos Historia de la Magia. Hoy hemos ido a clases de vuelo, pero se han interrumpido ya que el estúpido de Malfoy le robó al pobre Neville su Recordadora (es una esfera que se vuelve roja si se te ha olvidado algo) y Harry voló como un profesional para recuperarla después de que Malfoy la lanzara contra el suelo. Ha venido la profesora McGonagall cabreada y se ha llevado a Harry. Todos pensábamos que lo iban a castigar cuando viene y nos dice que va a jugar con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Nos hemos quedado de piedra. Por lo menos, la teoría de como volar la he aprendido. Supongo que les pediré a Fred y George que me enseñen la practica antes de los entrenamientos. Son los hermanos mayores de Ron y también juegan en el equipo._

_Espero que estéis bien. Un beso, David._

_P.S: Dile a papa que no excite tanto a Aenea que la ultima carta la entrego cinco minutos mas tarde que las demás lechuzas porque se quedo dando vueltas de la emoción por todo el Gran Comedor._

Era un buen resumen. Recogió todo y se echo a dormir deseando que llegara la próxima clase con Tonks para explicarle todo lo que había avanzado.

La semana se le paso volando hasta que el jueves, justo una semana antes de Halloween, que tenia clase con Tonks. Llego a la clase vacía de la primera planta un poco tarde porque había ido a la sala común a limpiarse después de una dura clase de Herbología. Entro sin llamar y se encontró a Tonks de pie, de espaldas a la puerta.

- Hola Tonks. -saludo David ansioso por empezar.

- Hola David. Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar.

- Yo también tengo que decirte algo y, al contrario que tu, si que te va a gustar. -dijo burlonamente haciendo que Tonks sonriera.

- Entonces tu primero. -le pidió Tonks. David no abrió la boca sino que cerro los ojos y se concentro en poner el mechón de pelo verde. Cuando los abrió vio como Tonks aplaudía escandalosamente.

- ¡Lo has conseguido!. ¡Has pasado la fase uno! -grito alegremente. Se acerco al chico para darle un abrazo cuando piso la túnica y provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, al intentar apoyarse en el chico para no caerse.

- ¡Explícamelo todo! -pidió Tonks mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. David le explico todo el proceso mientras Tonks le miraba orgullosa. Cuando acabo, el chico pregunto.

- ¿Que era eso que tenias que decirme?

-¡Oh si!. Tengo que comunicarte que no voy a poder seguir dándote clases hasta después de Navidad. El Ministerio de Magia nos ha encomendado un misión.

- ¿Algo grave?. -pregunto David intrigado.

- No puedo decírtelo. Ya sabes, ¡alto secreto! -dijo despeinándolo.- Pero no te preocupes, lo que te iba a mandar hacer para la fase dos lo puedes hacer tu solo. Quiero te conozcas a ti mismo, que pienses en tus ilusiones, tus alegrías, tus miedos, lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta y lo intentes relacionar con un cambio en tu apariencia. ¿Entendido? -el chico asintió.- Si esta todo claro, me tengo que marchar. Las cosas se van a poner interesantes, por lo menos para mi. Te veo a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad. - y se marcho de la clase rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

David aprovecho el tiempo que correspondía a esta clase para mandar la carta a sus padres. Así que fue a la lechucería donde Aenea lo recibió apoyándose en su hombro y dándole en la cabeza con el pico cariñosamente.

- Hola pequeña. -dijo sacando la carta enrollada de su bolsillo y atándosela a la pata. - Entrégasela a papa y mama, ¿vale?. -dijo acariciándola un ala. La lechuza ululo satisfecha y echo a volar rumbo a su destino.

Bajo de la lechucería al campo de quidditch donde sabia que Fred y George estarían, ya que tenían el primer entrenamiento con Harry como buscador. Se los encontró persiguiéndose por todo el campo subidos a sus escobas. El entrenamiento no había empezado ya que, por lo poco que Harry les había contado como era Oliver Wood, dudaba que les permitiera hacer eso durante el entrenamiento. Al verle bajaron en picado y aterrizaron al lado suyo.

- Hola David "traidor peluquil". -saludo George.

- ¿"Traidor peluquil"?. Si que han empeorado los nombres de vuestros planes... -dijo burlándose de ellos.

- Si, si, tu ríete pero en Gryffindor no nos gusta lo verde. -respondió Fred. David se dio cuenta de por donde iban las bromas, así que cerro los ojos e hizo que su mechón de pelo se volviera rojo.

- Mejor así, ¿no creéis?. -pregunto con sorna. Fred y George se quedaron de piedra al ver el cambio pero recuperaron la compostura rápidamente.

- Ves por que le elegimos, hermano. No podía ser de otra manera. Si es que tenemos un ojo... -dijo George limpiándose una falsa lagrima.

- ¿A que se debe tu presencia, pequeño cambiante? -pregunto Fred. - ¿No tenias clase con la profesora maciza?

- Se han anulado hasta después de Navidad. A Tonks le han asignado una misión. -explico David. - He venido para ver si podríais darme unas clases practicas de vuelo, ya que gracias al incidente provocado por vuestro nuevo buscador, nos quedamos el otro día solo con la parte teórica.

- Oh, por supuesto. Has elegido bien. -dijeron los dos hinchando el pecho. - Empezamos ahora mismo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es olvidar todo lo que te ha enseñado la profesora Hooch.

- De acuerdo. -dijo no muy convencido.

- Y lo segundo es que levantes tus pies de la dura y triste tierra y eches a volar. -dijo Fred pasándole su escoba.

David la cogió, se subió en ella y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. La escoba se elevo mas deprisa de lo que el había imaginado. David sintió como no tenia el control de la misma, así que empezó a recordar las lecciones de la señora Hooch. Sin embargo, esto no hizo que fuera mucho mejor. Intentaba ir en línea recta, apenas a algo menos de dos metros por encima del suelo, pero la escoba no hacia mas que desviarse hacia los lados. No entendía porque. Paso zumbando lentamente al lado de los gemelos, que le gritaron.

- ¡No pienses! ¡Olvida todo lo aprendido! ¡Dirige tu la escoba, no las normas!

David pensó que no tenia nada que perder así que les hizo caso. Como quería elevarse, hizo lo que la parecía mas lógico, tiro del palo hacia arriba. La escoba se elevo tres o cuatro metros. David se sintió feliz. Parecía que los consejos, en un principio locos, de los gemelos eran lo correcto. Había que sentir el movimiento del vuelo. Con el viento soplando en sus orejas, dirigió la escoba hacia la derecha para poder girar y empezar a dar vueltas alrededor del campo.

Exultante se inclino un poco hacia delante y la escoba acelero notablemente. Solo oía el rozar del viento con su túnica. Cada vez con mas confianza, empezó a forzar a la escoba con movimientos mas complicados, hasta que termino haciendo ochos en aire. Freno la escoba y vio exultante como Wood, Harry y el resto del equipo de quidditch estaban mirándole. Descendió rápidamente y se bajo de la escoba devolviéndosela a Fred.

- Lo siento. -se disculpo mirando a Wood.- Solo quería volar por primera vez.- Wood miro a Harry arqueando las cejas como preguntándole si eso era verdad. El asentimiento de Harry hizo que se le iluminara la cara.

- Pues has volado muy bien para ser tu primera vez. -dijo Angelina por detrás.

- Si es que somos unos maestros estupendos. -dijeron los gemelos.

- ¿Has seguido los consejos de ellos? -pregunto Katie. David asintió mientras los gemelos se quejaban por la pregunta.

- Vaya, eso tiene aun mas merito. -termino Alicia.

- ¿Has pensado en jugar al Quidditch? -pregunto Wood.

- La verdad es que no. -respondió David.- Además tenéis el equipo completo, ¿no?.

- Si, pero un reserva de tu potencial nos podría ser útil. -admitió Wood. Harry mientras tanto veía todo alucinado. - De lo que estoy seguro es en que habrás pensado alguna vez en que posición te gustaría jugar, ¿me equivoco?.

- No te equivocas, capitán. -intervino Harry.- Lo estuvimos hablando justo antes de la clase de vuelo. Así que, Fred, George tened cuidado no vaya ser que os quite el puesto. -les chincho. Los gemelos se acercaron a David.

- Nos sentimos honrados de que hayas querido seguir la noble tradición de los portadores de bates. Pero te avisamos, no vamos a ceder nuestro puesto. -dijeron serios.

- Con que golpeador... Bien, vamos a hacer una prueba. Harry ponte con Katie, Angelina y Alicia. Ir calentando con la quaffle. Fred dale tu escoba y tu bate, George coge tu bate pero quédate en tierra. David súbete a la escoba y coge el bate. ¿Sabes las reglas del quidditch? -David asintió.- Vale, lo que haremos es esto. David se elevara y estará en el aire. Soltaremos una bludger y haremos que se dirija hacia el. - miro a David.- Tu misión será intentar acertarnos a cualquiera de los tres, ¿entendido? -todos afirmaron con la cabeza.-

David se elevo con mucha mas facilidad que antes. Le parecía sorprendente algo que parecía tan difícil como volar fuera tan intuitivo. Intento soltarse de una mano y comprobó como la escoba se mantenía igual de equilibrada. Pensó que las escobas respondían a los sentimientos del que se subía, si tenias miedo no te respondía bien y cuanto mejor te lo pasabas, mas fácil era manejarla.

- ¡Sale la bludger!. ¡Cuidado David!. -grito Wood. La bludger se acercaba amenazadoramente.

- "No conoceré el miedo. El miedo mata a la mente". -se dijo mentalmente David.

La bludger estaba a menos de diez metros cuando David fijo su objetivo en George que era el que tenia el bate. No quería dirigirla a nadie que no pudiera protegerse. Aunque pensó que, al haberle elegido como objetivo, seria el que estaría mas seguro de todos. Se preparo y golpeo con toda la fuerza que le permitía el brazo a la bludger que se acercaba. Impacto en ella y salió disparada hacia George con un sonido agudo. Observo sorprendido como había conseguido dirigirla hacia donde había pensado. George freno la velocidad de la bola con el bate y la dirigió hacia Wood que hizo un momento de varita y la dejo parada en el aire, aunque la bola seguía vibrando en el sitio. Cuando la aseguro con las cintas, Wood le hizo una seña para que bajara.

- Buen golpeo. Tienes estilo. -reconoció el chico.- Si alguna vez, alguno de estos dos -dijo señalando a los gemelos que hablaban entre ellos.- se pierden un partido por cualquier cosa, te llamare. -dijo extendiendo la mano que David estrecho con fuerza.- Bien, tenemos mucho que entrenar. ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos!.

**Agradecimientos estresados.**

En este capitulo toca agradecer por poner mi fic en favoritos y en alertas a AranaTokashi y Ginevra Potter Weasley.

Y como siempre a Potterica886 por su review, tranquila intentare que no sean tres meses, aunque hasta el 4 de julio tengo examenes, asi que sera imposible que actualice tan frecuentemente. A partir de esa fecha volvere con la misma fuerza que hasta ahora.

Si a alguien le parece que estoy yendo demasiado deprisa con el tema de los poderes de David, se debe a que no me parecia muy logico que tuviera que tirarse mucho tiempo luchando contra su varita y estar retrasado respecto al resto de la clase.

Y ahora un pequeño concurso con los que leais este fic. Si adivinais cual sera el "interruptor" de David, podreis preguntarme por privado cualquiera cosa sobre el fic. Las respuestas tambien por privado, que no quiero romper la sorpresa.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	8. Una pista y la Sala de los Menesteres

**Capitulo 8. Una pista y la Sala de los Menesteres.**

A partir de Halloween, parecía que la capacidad para los sucesos inesperados que hasta ahora era exclusividad de David, había pasado a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Si, por fin el trío dorado estaba formado, pensó David cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado con el trol. Jess bromeaba con Ron diciéndole que cuando si para aprender el encantamiento levitatorio tenía que estar frente a un trol arriesgando su vida, no se imaginaba en que situación tendría que estar para aprender cosas mas difíciles. Obviamente, a Ron no le hacia tanta gracia.

La comidilla de esa semana era como Harry había aguantado en su escoba cuando esta se había vuelto loca durante el partido contra Slytherin. Ninguno de los tres comentaba con nadie su aventura con Snape y el fuego azul de Hermione. Y menos aun, porque iban tanto a la biblioteca. La excusa era que tenían mucho que estudiar y la broma fácil era que Hermione había conseguido meterlos en cintura. Se sentían, sobre todo, muy decepcionados los gemelos con Harry.

- Cuando se hicieron amigos de Hermione fue un mal día para los bromistas. Perdimos a alguien con mucho potencial. -dijo Fred, fingiendo abatimiento.

- Solo nos quedas tu, David. Eres nuestra ultima esperanza de tener un sucesor en esta generación de Gryffindors. Si no habrá que esperar al año que viene. -dijo George apoyándose en el hombro de David.

- No os fallare. -bromeo David mientras hacia un saludo militar. - Jess, ¿que nos toca ahora?

- Clase doble de Encantamientos y acabamos por esta semana. -respondió la chica.

- ¡Jo!. Que viernes mas relajado. -se quejo Lee.- En nuestra época no era asi.

- ¿Relajado? -pregunto Dean Thomas con cara de incredulidad mientras intentaba pinchar con el tenedor un guisante rebelde.- Si claro, con Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia y clase de doble de Pociones antes de comer. Vamos, una fiesta.

- Vale, retiro lo dicho. -admitió Lee.

Encantamientos era de las mejores clases. Se podía hablar libremente con los compañeros debido al follón que casi siempre había montado y siempre se trabajaba en equipo, lo que hacia que el trabajo fuera menos duro. A David además se le daba bastante bien. Había sido el segundo, tras Hermione por supuesto, que había conseguido hacer levitar la pluma con el Wingardium Leviosa.

- Bien chicos. Hoy vamos a seguir practicando el encantamiento levitatorio. -decía Flitwick.- Tenéis delante vuestra un libro. Quiero que intentéis hacerlo levitar. Como explique el otro día, la dificultad para hacer levitar un objeto depende del peso y de la forma del mismo. Cuanto mas pesado sea y mas compleja sea su forma, mas concentración requerirá.

La clase paso bastante rápido para ser una clase doble. Al final todos consiguieron hacer levitar sus libros. Hermione y David además hicieron levitar un caldero lo que dio a Gryffindor veinte puntos. David se acerco a Flitwick al final de la clase para resolver una duda que tenia desde hace un tiempo.

- Perdone profesor. -dijo David.

- Dígame señor Manning, ¿que desea?.

- Es una duda que tengo desde hace un tiempo. Un tipo de magia accidental que hacia de pequeño era ser como un camaleón humano. ¿Sabe usted que puede ser?.

- ¡Oh, si!. Es lo que denominamos un encantamiento desilusionador.

- ¿Desilusionador?. -pregunto David.

- Si es un conjuro que se aprende en séptimo. Consiste en producir una desviación de los rayos de la luz haciendo que solo reflejen el color de lo que esta detrás tuya. El efecto es tal y como tu lo has dicho, eres un camaleón humano. Si el mago es lo suficientemente poderoso, el encantamiento desilusionador te hace prácticamente invisible. ¿He respondido a su duda, señor Manning?.

- Si, gracias profesor.

- Por cierto, estoy muy contento con sus progresos en clase. Siga trabajando asi. -le felicito Flitwick.

- Lo hare. -confirmo con la cabeza David.

David salió de la clase de Flitwick pensando en lo que le acababa de contar el profesor Flitwick. Decidió probar a ver si era capaz de realizarlo, aunque si el encantamiento era de nivel de séptimo iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Se acerco a la biblioteca para intentar conseguir algún libro que le explicara algo mas. Estuvo buscando durante unos minutos entre las estanterías, sin éxito. Asi que se acerco a la señora Pince para preguntarla.

-Buenas tardes, señora Pince. ¿Podría indicarme donde encontrar un libro que hablara sobre hechizos desilusionadores?. -pregunto educadamente. La señora Pince le miro curiosa, preguntándose como un alumno de primero conoce ya los encantamiento desilusionadores.

- Lo siento. Pero todos los libros sobre el tema se encuentran en la Sección Prohibida. Solo se puede acceder a ella con el permiso de un profesor.

- Gracias de todas formas. -respondió David, dándose la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca. Iba pensando en alguna forma de saber mas sobre los encantamientos desilusionadores cuando choco contra alguien y la tiro al suelo. Era Hermione.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Hermione!. No te había visto. -dijo David ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla y ayudándola a recoger los libros que llevaba.

- No pasa nada. -dijo quitándole importancia. - ¿Que haces aquí David?

- Buscaba información. -dijo misteriosamente.

- ¿Información?. -pregunto curiosa Hermione. - ¿Que información?

- Nada. -dijo echándose a reír.- Era sobre el trabajo de Binns sobre la rebelión de los duendes de 1349. Pero tu seguro que ya la tienes hecha, ¿no?.

- Por supuesto, ¿quien te crees que soy? ¿Ron? -dijo irónicamente haciendo que se David se echara a reír.

- Bueno Hermione, no te molesto mas que seguro que tienes mucho que hacer. Por lo menos eso parece por los libros que llevas. -dijo señalando la pila de libros.

David estaba saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió dentro y le pregunto a la señora Pince donde podía encontrar libros sobre Nicolás Flamel o la alquimia. Esta le acompaño hasta un pasillo en la parte derecha de la biblioteca. Busco durante media hora hasta que encontró el libro que sabia que tenia la información sobre Flamel y lo cogió. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Hermione y se lo coloco delante.

- Hola Hermione, como se que te gusta leer te recomiendo este libro. Seguro que lo encuentras muy interesante. Cuando te lo acabes podríamos comentarlo -dijo sabiendo que conseguiría tocar su orgullo. Cuando vio el brillo desafiante en los ojos de la chica, supo que había acertado. Salió de la biblioteca sin decir una palabra y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

Subió a su habitación y abrió la carta que había recibido esta mañana de parte de sus padres.

_Hola cariño._

_Espero que estés bien y que esta vez Aenea te haya llevado la carta directamente. Casi he tenido que atar a tu padre para que no mareara a la pobre lechuza. _

_Es una gran noticia que hayas empezado a dominar a tu varita, seguro que te ayuda en las clases. Además queremos que nos enseñes mucha magia cuando vengas en verano a casa._

_No te preocupes por nosotros, entendemos que quieras quedarte en Hogwarts en Navidad. Seguro que quieres disfrutar de tus amigos durante las vacaciones. Además tu padre me ha dicho que desde que no estas hace mejor los crucigramas. Cosas suyas, ya le conoces._

_Un beso, mama._

Se sintió aliviado cuando leyó que a sus padres no les importara que no fuera a casa por Navidad. Bajo a apuntarse en la lista que había dejado McGonagall en el tablón de la sala común y vio que Harry, Ron y Jess también se quedaban.

- ¡Ah, por fin!. ¡VACACIONES! -dijo Seamus tras salir de la clase de Pociones.

- ¿A donde vas a ir en Navidad? -pregunto Jess.

- La pasare en casa. -dijo alegremente. -¿Y vosotros?

- David y yo la pasaremos aquí en Hogwarts. -respondió Jess.

- ¿No os quieren en casa? - pregunto Dean llevándose un colleja por parte de Jess.

- No, idiota. -respondió la chica.- Lo que pasa es que como somos novatos en esto de la magia queremos ver como son unas navidades en Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la sala común y escucharon a Ron despotricando sobre Malfoy y Snape, sin saber quien le cabreaba mas.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Que ganas tengo de pillarlo!. ¡Maldito Malfoy!. ¡Como siempre le salva Snape!

- ¿Que te pasa Ron? -pregunto Dean. Ron explico lo que había pasado con el árbol de Navidad y los cinco puntos que Snape le quito.

- Yo también tengo ganas de pillar a Malfoy. -dijo Seamus.

- No os preocupéis. -intervino David.- Como vuelva a hacer otra y este yo delante, no le salva ni Snape de lo que le puedo hacer. - Todos sintieron escalofríos al ver la cara con la que David había dicho eso.

Los primeros días de las vacaciones sirvieron para que Ron añadiera a David y Jess a su lista de victimas en el ajedrez mágico. David no tenia la suficiente paciencia para este juego, por eso cuando jugaba contra Harry eran partidas totalmente suicidas. Ninguno pensaba las jugadas que hacían.

- ¡Jaque mate! -dijo Harry.

- Jo David, es que habías dejado un hueco en el lado derecho del juego. -dijo Ron desesperado por los continuos errores de ambos jugadores.

- ¿Como va el marcador? -pregunto David.

- Pues te gana Harry, cuatro a tres.

- ¿Quieres jugar Jess? -pregunto Harry. La chica levanto la cabeza de la carta que estaba escribiendo y negó con la mano.

La mañana de Navidad llego cargada de nieve y frio, aunque dentro de la torre de Gryffindor no se notara. David fue despertado por un sonido que parecía provenir de alguien tocando una flauta.

- ¡Dejadme dormir! -se quejo bostezando David.

- David, es Navidad. -dijo Ron acercándose a su cama y enseñándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, lo que hizo que el chico se levantara como un muelle.

Harry ya estaba sentado al pie de la cama y había desenvuelto algo que parecía una moneda de cincuenta peniques. Ron llevaba en las manos un jersey de color rojo oscuro.

- ¿Quien te ha enviado ese pedazo de regalo? -pregunto David irónico.

- Mis tíos, los muggles con los que vivo. -respondió Harry con indiferencia. La moneda acabo en el bolsillo de Ron que parecía muy interesado en ella, mientras los demás seguían abriendo regalos.

- Este es de Jess, fijo. -dijo David mientras cogía un paquete cuadrado con forma de libro, que efectivamente era un libro.

- El ascenso de Endymion. -leyó Harry.- ¿Esto que es?

- Es la ultima parte de una tetralogía de ciencia-ficción. Lo llevaba buscando un tiempo.

- ¿Ciencia... que? -pregunto Ron.

- Un tipo de escritura muggle. -respondió David rápidamente, aunque Ron no le escuchara ya que estaba desenvolviendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

- Ese es el mio. A Harry le he regalado otro igual. -dijo David.- Como vi que os gustaba tanto y como Snape le quito a Harry el de la biblioteca, pensé que os gustaría tener uno propio.

- Gracias tío. -exclamo Harry mientras le echaba una ojeada.

Al ver como Harry cogía el ultimo paquete, que David sabia que era la capa invisible; se despidió de ellos, con los regalos en la mano, diciendo que iba a ver si veía a Jess para darle las gracias por el regalo.

Bajo a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón a desenvolver el ultimo regalo que le quedaba. El de sus padres. Leyó la nota.

_Hola David. Esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo. Queríamos que fuera algo útil para el colegio, pero no sabíamos que regalarte. Al final fue Tonks, la que nos dio la idea y lo compramos vía lechuza en el Callejón Diagon. Asi que agradéceselo cuando la vuelvas a ver. Un beso, papa y mama._

Quito el papel y vio su regalo. Era una funda para su varita. Según explicaban las instrucciones, tenia dos posiciones. La primera era para colocarla en la cintura y la segunda era para colocarla por debajo de la muñeca. También ponía que en esta posición si girabas la muñeca la funda expulsaba la varita hacia la mano. Este mecanismo era muy útil, la extracción de la varita era prácticamente instantánea.

Estaba probándolo cuando vio como salían del dormitorio los gemelos Weasley arrastrando a Percy que estaba atado por los brazos de un jersey parecido al de Ron. Jess salió del dormitorio de las chicas en ese momento y se quedo con cara de sorpresa al ver la escena.

- ¿Y esto? -pregunto Jess a David.

- No se. Han salido de nuestro dormitorio asi. -dijo levantando los hombros. - Ya le preguntaremos a Ron. ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?.

- Me encanta. -dijo dándole un abrazo.- ¿Te echas una foto conmigo?.

- Claro que si. Asi la estrenamos. -dijo levantándose y poniéndose al lado de ella. Jess preparo la cámara y esta se elevo y se alejo de los chicos poniéndose a la distancia adecuada.

- ¡FOTO! -gritaron Harry y Ron metiéndose en la misma cuando la cámara disparo. Jess cogió la cámara que se había quedado levitando en el sitio y le dio a un botón rojo en la parte trasera que hizo que la foto recién tomada se proyectara en el aire desde el cristal del objetivo.

Era una foto en movimiento. Se veía a David y Jess medio posando con una sonrisa y de repente aparecían por los lados Harry y Ron tapándolos parcialmente y riéndose de la ocurrencia.

- Nos habéis fastidiado la foto, tarugos. -se quejo medio en serio Jess.- Miradla.

- ¡Que va!. La hemos mejorado -dijo Harry haciendo reír incluso a Jess.

- Quiero una copia. -pidió Ron.

- En teoría, la cámara puede pasar a papel las fotos. -dijo Jess examinándola.- Pero aun no se como se hace. Bueno, cuando lo descubra os daré una copia a cada uno. ¿De acuerdo? -todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

La comida de Navidad fue tan variada como cuantiosa. Fue seguido con interés por casi todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a Hagrid y Dumbledore, la competición entre Ron y David a ver quien comía mas tarta de chocolate, la cual termino ganando Ron.

- El estomago Weasley sigue siendo imbatible. -dijo Dumbledore cuando paso por delante de la mesa de los leones. Al escuchar esto, todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Fred empezó a reírse a carcajadas contagiando a todos.

Tras la comida hubo una batalla de bolas de nieve. Al principio era un todos contra todos entre Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Jess. David no participaba.

- Si me dais un empujón, salgo rodando hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. -reconoció David. Los gemelos intentaron probar esta afirmación pero un par de _Locomotor Mortis_ bien lanzados por el metamorfomago evitaron problemas mayores.

Finalmente David se unio a la pelea tras recibir un bombardeo masivo de bolas de nieve por parte de los demás. Cuando regresaron a la sala común estaban todos agotados y mojados hasta las orejas.

- La próxima vez, Jess viene en nuestro equipo. ¡Que puntería!. ¡Que forma de repartir bolazos! - dijo George mientras secaba su ropa con un hechizo.

- Y eso que tu solo la has sufrido hoy. No sabes lo que es recibir estas palizas cada invierno. -comento David.

- Si donde hay clase... -comento orgullosa la chica.

David empezó a notar como a Harry le empezaba a hacer mella los efectos del Espejo de Oesed, asi que un día le abordo en la sala común.

- Harry, ¿podemos hablar?. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta. -le dijo mirándole serio. Harry se quedo mirándole con cara rara. Se le notaban mucho las ojeras de estar mas de una noche en vela.

- Si me lo pones asi. -dijo con desgana. David se sentó en un sillón a su lado.

- Harry se nota que hace mucho que no duermes y creo saber porque. -Harry se le quedo mirando mientras pensaba como se podía haber enterado de lo del Espejo de Oesed. - Yo también pase una época obsesionado por algo que no me dejaba dormir ni hacer otra cosa. Pensaba que era algo inocuo, que no podría hacerme daño. Me equivoque. Por culpa de esa obsesión, perdí la amistad de Jess. -Harry, que no esperaba esta confesión, se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Perdiste a Jess de amiga? -pregunto anonadado. -Pero si sois como uña y carne.

- Ahora si. Pero en aquella época tire a la basura nuestra amistad y me costo bastante tiempo recuperarla. Aprendí mucho de esa dura experiencia. -le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry. - Tío, hazme caso. No te obsesiones por nada. No merece la pena. -David se levanto y salió de la sala común dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos.

Salió a los jardines y se sentó debajo de un árbol, al borde del lago. Se quedo pensando en alguna forma de conseguir un libro sobre el hechizo desilusionador. No se le ocurría ninguna cuando volvió a oir la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

- ¿Y si pruebas en la Sala de los Menesteres? -le dijo riéndose. Su cabeza volvió a hundirse en el silencio.

¡Claro!. ¡La Sala de los Menesteres!. Seguro que podía proveerle de todo lo que necesitaba. Subió a toda prisa hasta la séptima planta. Se situó delante del trozo de pared vacía enfrente del tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado y paso delante del mismo tres veces mientras pensaba "Necesito aprender a desilusionarme".

Apareció una puerta en la pared. David la atravesó y se encontró en una habitación pequeña de paredes azul pálido con varios estantes llenos de libros a la derecha. Había varios sillones situados alrededor de una mesa redonda. Lo mas curioso era que la pared de la izquierda había un espejo de cuerpo entero, con el marco lleno de runas junto a otro que parecía totalmente normal. Encima de la mesa había un libro encuadernado en azul con letras doradas que decían: "Conjuros de ilusión".

David se sentó en el sillón que tenia mas cerca y abrió el libro por el índice. Busco en el los encantamientos desilusionadores y abrió el libro por esa pagina.

_Antes de encarar un encantamiento desilusionador, se debe dominar otro tipo de encantamientos mas básicos. Uno de los mejores para empezar es el descrito aquí debajo._

David se echo a reír al ver el nombre del encantamiento. El nombre original había sido tachado a conciencia y ahora se llamaba encantamiento "¿Estas ciego o que?" o simplificado encantamiento ECOQ.

_El ECOQ es un hechizo de nivel 2 sobre 10. Se realiza diciendo las palabras "Illusio vis" mientras hacemos un pase con la varita por delante del objetivo del mismo. Para eliminarlo hay que recitar "Dillusio vis"._

_El ECOQ crea una ilusión que cubre una modificación hecha en algún objeto o persona. La esencia de este encantamiento se puede resumir con la siguiente frase:_

_"Muchas veces vemos lo que esperamos ver, en vez de ver lo que sucede realmente"._

David hizo una prueba. Se mancho todo el dorso de la mano derecha con tinta. Era mas que visible pero según la explicación estaba todo el mundo tan acostumbrado a ver su mano limpia que el ECOQ haría que los demás la vieran normal hasta que lo retirara.

Lo intento unas cuantas veces hasta que consiguió que al hacer el hechizo su mano brillara con luz plateada, lo que indicaba, según el libro, que había sido realizado correctamente.

Se miro en el espejo con el marco de runas y observo como la mancha si se reflejaba en el espejo. Extrañado por esto, se quedo mirando la mano pensando como era posible que no funcionara. De repente, vio como un pergamino aparecía delante de el. En el se podían ver las runas del marco del espejo y justo debajo su traducción.

Cuando David leyó la traducción de las runas comprendió lo que había pasado. El espejo con runas estaba encantado de forma que eliminaba todo ocultamiento mágico. Asi, cuando David se miro en el espejo aparentemente normal justo a la derecha, vio como el ECOQ había funcionado.

Salió emocionado de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dirigió a la sala común para hacer la prueba de fuego. La paso con nota. Nadie se fijo en la mancha de su mano, ni siquiera cuando le dijo a Jess que le picaba la mano derecha y esta se la reviso a conciencia. David estaba exultante.

- ¿Que te pasa, pequeño cambiante? -pregunto George al ver la cara de alegría del chico. - ¿Has encontrado un galeón?

- Algo mejor. -respondió David. -¿Queréis que os lo enseñe?. -los gemelos se miraron curiosos.

- Vale, siempre estamos a la búsqueda de novedades. Veremos si es útil. -inquirió Fred.

David guio a los gemelos a una zona mas apartada de la sala común y les enseño la mano derecha.

- ¿Veis algo raro?. -les pregunto David.

- No. -respondió George.

- ¡_Dillusio vis_! -exclamo David pasando la varita por encima de su mano. La mancha de tinta apareció inmediatamente.

- ¿Como has hecho esto? -preguntaron emocionados.

David les explico todo, menos que había encontrado el libro en la Sala de los Menesteres. Les enseño el hechizo, el contrahechizo y el movimiento de varita necesario para realizarlos. Los gemelos no cabían en si de gozo.

- ¡Tenemos que usarlo cuanto antes!. -exclamo Fred.

- Tengo una idea. -le interrumpió David.

- Cuéntanos, pequeño cambiante. Somos todo oídos.

- Es sencillo. El primer paso es que le robéis la insignia de prefecto a Percy.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Segundo paso. Tenéis que transformarla para que en vez de poner Prefecto ponga algo mas divertido como imperfecto o desperfecto. -esta ultima provoco las carcajadas de los gemelos.

- Esa ultima es genial, ¿como no se nos ocurrió, George?.

- Nos estamos haciendo viejos, hermano. Hicimos bien en reclutar a David para la obra. La sangre fresca siempre ayuda. -dijo George mientras miraba orgulloso al metamorfomago.

- ¿Y que mas? -pregunto Fred fuera de si mismo.

- El tercer paso es un pequeño toque con el ECOQ y ya tenemos risas aseguradas.

- Brillante plan. Digno de ser incluido en el repertorio Weasley.

Los gemelos salieron disparados hacia el dormitorio de Percy. En un par de minutos ya tenían la insignia y, en apenas otro par de minutos, la insignia lucia la palabra "desperfecto".

- ¡_Illusio vis_! -exclamo David. La insignia brillo con la luz plateada. -Bueno, esto ya esta. Ahora solo queda esperar.

**Comentarios y tal.**

El agradecimiento de siempre a **Potterica886** y a mi querida Ginevre, por su review del capitulo 3. Hija, mira que vas retrasada, jajajaja.

A **Potterica886** decirle que en el tema de David sustituyendo a los gemelos en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, seguire la linea de los los libros.

Probablemente os parezca extraño que David descubra tan pronto la Sala de los Menesteres. La causa de esto es que me queria dar un gustazo. XD

Este capitulo creo que me ha quedado un poco forzado. Aunque he disfrutado mucho escribiendo sobre los regalos de Navidad. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste.

Sigue abierto el concurso que propuse al final del capitulo 7. Espero que participeis.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	9. Interludio

**Capitulo 9. Interludio.**

- ¡¿Snape va a ser el árbitro?. -grito George, que casi se cayo de la escoba.

- ¡Pero asi es imposible que gane Gryffindor!. -se quejó David, que iba a todos los entrenamientos. Wood le había pedido que estuviera para que fuera cogiendo ritmo de entrenamiento por si acaso. A David no le importo se le lo pasaba muy bien y había mejorado mucho como golpeador. Muchas veces Oliver tenia que pedirles a el y a los Weasley que no entrenaran juntos, ya que se picaban tanto entre ellos, que casi no dejaban practicar a los demás de la puntería que tenían con las bludgers.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, chicos. -dijo Wood mientras todo el equipo se acercaba a el. - Lo único que nos queda es intentar jugar todo lo limpio que podamos para que no nos perjudique.

- Ni aun asi. -concluyo Alicia con el ceño fruncido.

El entrenamiento acabo pronto. David y Harry se fueron a la sala común comentado la noticia. Entraron en ella y Harry se acerco a Ron y Hermione que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico para contarles lo de Snape. David sabia que en cualquier momento entraría Neville cayéndose debido al Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas y que justo después Harry descubriría a Flamel en el cromo de Dumbledore. Asi que salió de la sala común, sabia que Hermione se acordaría de que el libro se lo había recomendado el y no tenia ninguna excusa apropiada por si preguntaba.

Por suerte, para David la inminencia del partido de quidditch y su habilidad para no encontrarse con Hermione mas de lo necesario hizo que no recibiera ninguna pregunta incomoda.

Estaban los cinco sentados en la grada esperando a que empezara el partido cuando Jess se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Chicos, esta Dumbledore en la grada!. ¡Ha venido a ver el partido!

- ¡Ja!. Snape no podrá hacer con Dumbledore vigilando. Seguro que no le ha sentado muy bien. -exclamo Ron contento.

- Pues, no mucho. Mírale, Ron, nunca le había visto con esa cara de mala leche. -dijo Neville señalando el mas que evidente gesto de enfado de Snape.

- Si lo dice Neville debe de ser cierto. Es quien recibe las peores broncas de Snape en clase. -señalo David.

El partido comenzó con la captura del balón por parte de Alicia Spinnet para Gryffindor. David sonrió cuando veía los movimientos que las tres cazadoras habían estado practicando durante los entrenamientos. Hubo un tanto especialmente bueno. Katie encaraba los aros cuando se le cruzo un cazador de Hufflepuff. Entonces la chica lanzo la quaffle al aire y llego por detrás Angelina golpeándolo con el pie y marcando un tanto para jubilo de la grada de los leones.

- ¡Juegan muy bien las tres! -grito Jess a David por encima del griterío.

- Y esa no es su mejor jugada. -la respondió también gritando. Entonces David escucho algo que le saco de sus casillas. Era Malfoy.

- Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

- Mira Malfoy, como vuelva a oírte decir algo asi, te hare algo que no te gustara. -amenazo el metamorfomago.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? -pregunto Draco mientras Goyle se acercaba al rubio apretando los puños. Crabbe se quedo en su sitio, todavía recordaba lo que David le había hecho en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

David no respondió, estaba centrado en el increíble vuelo que estaba haciendo Harry persiguiendo la snitch.

- Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo -dijo Malfoy.

- Te avise, Malfoy. -dijo David abalanzandose sobre el rubio acompañado de Ron y Neville que fueron a por Crabbe y Goyle.

Cuando Hermione y Jess se dieron la vuelta para celebrar la victoria con los chicos vieron una de las imagenes mas surrealistas de su vida.

Ron y Neville estaban revolcandose en el suelo intentando golpear a Crabbe y Goyle, a pesar de su mas que evidente inferioridad fisica frente a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy. Justo a su derecha, David estaba sentado en cuclillas en el aire dandole la espalda al rubio que estaba boca abajo contra el suelo. Tenia las piernas de Malfoy enrolladas alrededor de su pierna derecha en una especie de lazo que se cruzaba en los tobillos del rubio y que sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo. Parecía que le estaba haciendo una llave.

Ninguna de las chicas había escuchado hasta ahora los gritos de dolor del rubio debido a la celebración de la victoria por parte del equipo de los leones, pero estos podían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Estos gritos provocaron que los otros cuatro chicos dejaran de pelear y observaran también la situación. Ron y Neville, que estaban aun un poco idos de los golpes, esbozaron una sonrisa al ver la cara de dolor de Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle no sabían que hacer. David termino soltando a Malfoy y se acerco a su oído.

- Malfoy, te avise y aun asi has seguido metiéndote con mis amigos. No me has dejado otra opción que hacerte esto, aunque no voy a negar que lo he disfrutado. -le dijo en un susurro- Se llama "Sharpshooter". Grábatelo en la cabeza.

- ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!. ¡Se te va a caer el pelo!. ¡Te expulsaran de Hogwarts!. -grito Malfoy tocándose la parte baja de la espalda.

- Si, eso díselo a tu padre. Seguro que Lucius esta muy orgulloso de que te hayan vencido con un truco muggle. -comento David haciendo reír a Ron y Neville.

Se fueron en dirección al campo para celebrar la victoria con el equipo. Harry estaba siendo manteado por todo el equipo, mientras intentaba que no se le escapara la snitch que aleteaba en su mano. Ron y Hermione se unieron al manteo, mientras Jess y David felicitaban a las cazadoras.

- Y a nosotros que nos den, ¿no? -dijeron los gemelos haciéndose los ofendidos, mientras Lee se acercaba a ellos.

- Tendríamos que preparar la fiesta. -dijo. Los gemelos se acercaron a David y lo cogieron de ambos brazos llevándoselo en dirección al castillo.

Se pararon delante de la escalera del salón de entrada de Hogwarts.

- Vamos a enseñarte uno de nuestros múltiples secretos, pero no lo reveles por ahí. Es importante que mantengamos un cierto halo de misterio sobre como conseguimos ciertas cosas. ¿Entendido? -pregunto Lee.

- Por supuesto. - respondió ansioso por descubrir que ocultaban los tres bromistas.

- Además tenemos un cuenta pendiente por lo del ECOQ. La broma de la insignia de Percy fue muy satisfactoria. -comento George.

Bajaron por la escalera y atravesaron la segunda puerta a la derecha. Estaban en un pasillo que acababa en una sala con un gran cuadro de un bodegón. Fred se acerco a el y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la pera. Esta soltó una risita y se transformo en un pomo que el pelirrojo acciono abriendo una puerta.

- Bienvenido a las cocinas de Hogwarts, David. -dijo Lee mientras entraba.

Era una estancia de techos altos y una chimenea en un extremo. Había montones de ollas y cacerolas que se apilaban en las paredes. Pero lo mas curioso era el mas de un centenar de elfos domésticos que allí trabajan. Uno se acerco a los cuatro y les hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Que desean los señores? -pregunto el elfo.

- Tenemos que celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor, asi que... ¡veinticuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla!. -pidió Fred. El elfo salió disparado hacia el fondo de la cocina y trajo las bebidas en apenas un minuto.

- ¡Que servicio tan eficiente!. -exclamo David cuando salieron de allí.

La fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor se alargo durante varias horas, a pesar de los intentos de Percy de cortarla antes de tiempo. Al final fue la profesora McGonagall, la que los mando a todos a la cama, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas y los intentos de soborno con cerveza de mantequilla por parte de los gemelos. Sin embargo nadie tenia sueño por lo que aprovecharon para hablar en las habitaciones de los chicos. Estaban todas las camas llenas. Ron, Neville y Hermione se habían quedado mirando a David.

- ¿Con que mas nos vas a sorprender David? -pregunto Ron.

- ¿Que pasa ahora? -preguntaron los demás.

- Pues que el señor Manning aquí presente le ha dado una lección a Malfoy. Le ha hecho gritar como si estuviera castrado. -explico Hermione provocando tanto risas como caras de asombro.

- ¿Como lo has hecho? -pregunto Dean interesado. David miro a Jess pidiéndola ayuda, pero la chica estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con el azoramiento del chico como para ayudarle.

- Sabéis que mi padre es americano. -todos asintieron.- Pues el hermano de mi padre es un wrestler.

- ¿Wrestler? -pregunto extrañado Seamus.

- Si, en Estados Unidos es un deporte de lucha muy popular. Asi pues, cuando hace dos años empecé a aprender artes marciales, mi tío me enseño alguna llave de sumisión de las muchas que el sabe. -explico David.- Una es la que le hice a Malfoy al final del partido. Se llama "Sharpshooter". Seguro que se lo pensara la próxima que se le ocurra meterse con alguno de nosotros.

- ¿Pero como ha sido? -insistió Dean. Ron y Neville le explicaron lo que había pasado. Tras esto todos miraron con mas respeto al metamorfomago. Los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre David.

- ¿Puedes enseñarnos a hacerla?- David negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero no. Yo tarde prácticamente un mes en aprender a hacer el "Sharpshooter" sin provocar daños irreparables. - los dos le miraron con cara de pena.- Bueno, quizás en el verano pueda enseñaros alguna de las otras dos que son mas fáciles y menos peligrosas. -dijo para salir del paso.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sentó al lado de David en el Gran Comedor y le coloco un libro delante del plato. Dune.

- Quiero darte las gracias por tu regalo de Navidad. Pero, ¿porque me has regalado este libro?. -David la miro sonriendo.

- Te lo he regalado porque se que te encanta leer y, en concreto, porque este es mi libro favorito y quería compartirlo contigo. - explico el chico.

- ¡Oh vaya!. Entonces muchas gracias, lo leeré con un interés especial. -respondió Hermione con los ojos brillantes por tal íntima confesión.

El tiempo pasaba mas rápidamente de lo que la mayoría de los de primero deseaba. Los exámenes se acercaban y no había casi tiempo que perder. Parecía que los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o las instrucciones de transfiguración de objetos en animales se habían convertido en la contraseña para entrar en la sala común. Cada uno de los de primero tenia su bestia negra, aquella asignatura que les ponía mas nervioso que las demás. Neville tenia problemas serios en Pociones, pero la mayoría creían que no era por falta de habilidad del chico, si no por el nivel de nerviosismo que alcanzaba cada vez que veía a Snape. David tenia problemas para memorizar Historia de la Magia mientras que Jess sufría con Transformaciones. Hermione era un caso especial, si te fijabas en su actitud parecía que no se sabia nada.

David recogió los apuntes sobre venenos que había estado estudiando y subió hacia su habitación para dormir. A mitad de la escalera se encontró con Neville que bajaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Hola Nev. ¿Se ha vuelto a escapar Trevor? -pregunto David. Neville levanto la cabeza con gesto contrariado.

- No, en realidad no. -dijo el chico con tono de duda. David hizo un repaso rápido a lo que sabia. Debía de ser este el día en el que el Harry y Hermione llevarían a Norberto a la torre de Astronomía. Miro a Neville a los ojos.

- Dime Nev. ¿A donde ibas?

- A ningún sitio. -dijo Neville rápidamente. David le sonrió y le acompaño a la sala común.

- Nev, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir. Cuéntame, que te pasa. Somos amigos, ¿no?. -Neville suspiro resignado.

- De acuerdo. He escuchado a Malfoy esta tarde diciendo que esta noche iba a atrapar a Harry. Que sabia que iba a llevar un dragón a la torre de Astronomía esta noche. ¡Tenemos que salir a avisar a Harry!

David no quería que Gryffindor perdiera puntos pero sabia que los que iban a perder Harry y Hermione eran inevitables, sin embargo, Neville no se merecía eso y mucho menos el castigo posterior en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡Oh Neville!. ¿Tu también te lo has creído? -dijo David riéndose.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Neville desconcertado.

- Que es una venganza. Le quieren hacer lo mismo que os hizo el cuando reto a Harry y Ron a un duelo a medianoche en la sala de trofeos. - a Neville se le encendieron los ojos de comprensión. -Ves Neville, vayamos a la cama y deja que Malfoy se lo crea.

- De acuerdo. Esperemos a ver la cara de Malfoy mañana. -dijo divertido Neville.

Sin embargo, la cara de tristeza de Malfoy no fue la única de la mañana. Harry y Hermione también la traían. Además para ellos era mucho peor que para el rubio, ya que la mayoría de los leones dejaron de hablarles. El comportamiento del trio dorado había cambiado por completo y eso se reflejaba en ciertos aspectos. Ahora Gryffindor solo conseguía puntos en las clases de Herbologia gracias a Neville, ya que Hermione no se atrevía a contestar, y los entrenamientos de quidditch ya no eran como antes. El equipo dejo de hablar a Harry de lo enfadados que estaban y, ni siquiera las palabras de animo de David conseguían hacer efecto en Harry, que estaba bastante hundido. David pensaba que hubiera sido peor para los tres si no estuvieran todos tan preocupados por los exámenes. Hasta los gemelos dejaron de armar tanto follón en la sala común.

- ¿Por que los apoyas? -pregunto Dean a David visiblemente enfadado con la actitud de este, al ver como les traía cerveza de mantequilla de las cocinas.

- Porque son mis amigos, Dean. - respondió con calma David.- Y aunque yo también me cabree mucho con ellos, odiándolos no resolveré nada. Además, todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse y todos merecemos, al menos, una segunda oportunidad.

La respuesta no pareció convencer al chico que volvió a su sitio hablando entre dientes. David se giro para mirar a Jess que le devolvió una mirada de circunstancias. Ella también estaba enfadada con el trio dorado. Al menos no se metía con el, cuando les daba ánimos.

Las cartas con el aviso del castigo correspondiente para los dos, contribuyeron a calmar un pelín los ánimos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por lo menos Neville y Jess habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya había sido suficiente castigo por parte de ellos y volvieron a hablar con Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Castigo con Filch? -pregunto Jess cuando vio la nota. - Esto no me gusta.

- Bueno, en realidad dice que Filch les espera en el vestíbulo. Puede que el castigo no sea con el. -apunto Neville esperanzado.

- Yo estoy con Jess. No me gusta como suena. Eso de que sea a las once de la noche... -afirmo Ron.

- Da igual. Sea lo que sea, nos tocara hacerlo y punto. -dijo Harry. El y Hermione tenían claro que se lo merecían.

David tenia en realidad otras cosas en la cabeza. Si no recordaba mal la capa invisible de Harry debería de seguir estando en la Torre de Astronomía. Iría a por ella. Sabia que le iba a hacer falta para llegar hasta la Piedra Filosofal. Decidió hacerlo después de su clase con Tonks. El camino desde la sala común hasta la clase vacía de la primera planta nunca se le había hecho tan corto. Estaba tan concentrado en lo de la capa y en los exámenes que se venían encima que ni se dio que sus pies le habían traído hasta la clase.

- Hola profe. -dijo David a propósito para picar a Tonks.

- Te he dicho que me llames Tonks, Manning. -respondió Tonks con el mismo tono.

- _Touché_. -finalizo el chico sentándose en frente de ella.

- ¿Como lo llevas? -pregunto Tonks.

- No he tenido apenas tiempo para pensar en el interruptor en la ultima semana por culpa de los exámenes. -reconoció David.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Encontrarlo suele depender de un golpe de inspiración. No te confundas. Ten claro que esa inspiración suele llegar tras un duro trabajo de autoconocimiento. -aclaro la metamorfomaga. - Empecemos como siempre. Hagamos un repaso de tu vida.

- ¿Otra vez? -pregunto hastiado David.

- Si, otra vez. ¡A lo mejor hoy encontramos algo nuevo!. -exclamo Tonks esperanzada. El chico no las tenia todas consigo.

David empezó a repetir otra vez todo lo que creía que podía ser importante. El amor mutuo de su familia, el buen rollo con su tío Alex, su profunda amistad con Jess, el odio a Malfoy, sus risas con los gemelos... nada parecía útil. No se le ocurría algún cambio físico que tuviera relación. Se sentía frustrado.

- Nada, no veo ninguna conexión. -dijo cabreado lo que provoco que prácticamente todo su pelo se volviera rojo fuego. Tonks se quedo mirando ese cambio y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Vamos a hacer una prueba. Intenta cambiar otra parte de tu cuerpo que no sea ese mechón de pelo. Aunque no ayude directamente a encontrar el interruptor debemos seguir probando diferentes cambios para que tu poder no se estanque. Ya que los cambios de color parece que los dominas empezaremos por ahí. Prueba a cambiar el color de tus ojos. Empezaremos volviéndolos amarillos.

- ¿Por que amarillos? -pregunto David.

- Te será mas sencillo. Recuerda que fue un ejemplo de tu magia accidental. -explico Tonks.

David accedió a la magia. Seguía perdiendo poder pero gracias a las clases, el agujero de la "cuchara" era mucho mas pequeño que antes. El cambio fue sencillo pero no completo, sin embargo el escalofrío que sintió David era mucho mas intenso que en los casos anteriores. Tonks observo como los iris del chico se coloreaban en sus tres cuartas partes de amarillo quedando el resto aun en su color original.

-¡Buen trabajo!. -le felicito Tonks sorprendida de que la transformación hubiera sido casi completa. Sin embargo, se extraño que David ni sonriera al oir su felicitación.

-¿Que te pasa David?.

- No se ha sido extraña esta transformación. -dijo David preocupado.

- ¿A que te refieres?. -inquirió Tonks acercándose a el.

- Sabes la sensación que tienes en la cabeza cuando haces una transformación. -explico David confundido.- Pues esta vez ha sido mucho mas fuerte que en el resto de veces que me transformado.

Tonks le miro extrañado y con movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un libro. Empezó a consultarlo frenéticamente mientras David observaba todo con cara de extrañeza. De repente, la cara de Tonks se ilumino.

- ¡Lo que suponía!. ¡Mira David lee esto! -exclamo Tonks pasándole el libro por una pagina. David lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.

-_"A la hora de hacer las diferentes transformaciones en busca de aquella que libere totalmente el poder del metamorfomago hay una prueba definitiva para saber que parte del cuerpo cambiar, no cual es ese cambio. Esta prueba es que el efecto que siente el metamorfomago cuando transforma la parte del cuerpo adecuada es mucho mas profunda que en el resto de transformaciones."_ -leyó emocionado David mientras miraba a los ojos a Tonks.

- ¿Lo has entendido? -pregunto. David tardo en responder.

- Lo que quiere decir es que el cambio debe de ser algo relacionado con los ojos. -dijo dudando.

- ¡Exacto!. El cambio que deben realizar es de los ojos, ya sea su color, su forma, su posición en la cara...

- ¿Su posición en la cara? -pregunto sorprendido el chico.

- Bueno, quizás me haya emocionado un poco. -dijo riéndose a carcajadas.- Dudo mucho que tu "interruptor" sea colocarse los ojos en la frente.

El comentario provoco la risa del chico que intentaba imaginarse la situación. Estuvieron riéndose a carcajadas durante varios minutos.

- David, se nos acabo el tiempo por hoy. -dijo secándose la lagrimas.- Creo que no será necesario que te explique cuales son tus "deberes".

- No. -reconoció David intentando aguantarse las ganas que tenia aun de reírse.

Salieron de la clase y anduvieron juntos hasta que Tonks llego al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí se separaron y David se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía. Estuvo buscando durante unos minutos hasta que la encontró. Se la habían dejado colgada de la representación del planeta Júpiter por lo que David tuvo que esperar a que hiciera todo el giro a su orbita para poder alcanzarla en la parte mas baja. Era de color gris plateado y, al tocarla, parecía que estaba hecha de agua. David no pudo resistir la tentación de ponérsela. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación de no ver el resto de su cuerpo cuando una escucho una voz.

- ¡Sorprendente señor Manning!. -David se dio la vuelta y vio la cara divertida de Albus Dumbledore.

- Lo siento señor. Vine a recuperar la capa, pero no pude resistirme a probármela. -se sincero el chico avergonzado.

- Es comprensible. Pero lo que me ha sorprendido es como conocías su existencia.

- ¡Oh!. La capa te hace invisible, pero si te la pones en la habitación sin correr el dosel de la cama y alguien esta despierto, pues te ve. -dijo David provocando la risa del director.

- Parece ser que el ansia de Harry le hizo ser descuidado. Bueno, como usted se ha adelantado a mis intenciones, dejare que termine su misión de rescate. Por cierto, me acaba de contar la señorita Tonks que tus progresos como metamorfomago son notables. -le felicito Dumbledore.

- Aun no he conseguido nada. -respondió abrumado mientras su pelo cambiaba a azul.

- Creo que su pelo no esta de acuerdo con usted. -comento Dumbledore mientras salía de la torre.

David llego a la sala común y se encontró a Ron dormido en el sillón. No quería despertarle. Eran mas de las doce de la noche. Harry y Hermione estarían cumpliendo el castigo en el Bosque Prohibido. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se puso a pensar en cual podría ser el posible cambio en sus ojos.

Harry y Hermione llegaron una hora después cuando David estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Hermione despertó a Ron para contarle todo lo que había pasado. David se levanto sorprendiendo a los tres.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Harry.

- He ido a la torre de Astronomía para recuperar tu capa invisible. -dijo poniéndosela en las manos. Harry se quedo petrificado.

- ¿Como lo sabias? -pregunto Hermione.

- Es sencillo cuando Harry se pone la capa invisible en su cama sin cerrar el dosel. -dijo tranquilamente. - Y luego no hay que ser un lumbreras para saber que si teníais que llevar un dragón oculto, usarais la capa invisible. El resto es sumar dos mas dos.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Mira que eres descuidado, Harry. ¿Que hubiera pasado si en vez de David te hubiera visto otro?.

- ¡Ay Hermione!. ¡Lo siento! -se quejo frotándose donde la chica le había golpeado. Se giro mirando a David. - Gracias tío. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?.

- Ahora mismo no. Pero algún día quizás te la pida. Ahora me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana chicos. -dijo despidiéndose de ellos. Sabia que ahora Harry les contaría todo a Ron y Hermione.

Las cosas iban a empezar a ponerse interesantes, pensó David mientras se metía en su cama.

**Comentarios, agradecimientos, zzzzz**

Hola a todos. Bueno pues hoy no hay agradecimientos, ya que nadie ha hecho nada desde que subi el ultimo capitulo. Debe de ser porque era bastante malo, jajajajajaja.

El año 1 ya se acaba. Quedan uno o dos capitulos como mucho. A lo mejor parece demasiado corto pero seria pasar de 17 capitulos del original a los 10 o 11 que quedaria el fic. Creo que es correcto.

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	10. El fin del curso

**Capitulo 10. El fin del curso.**

- ¡Mierda! ¡Historia de la Magia el ultimo día! ¡Que forma de amargarnos! -exclamó furioso David mirando el horario de exámenes.

El primer examen teórico era el de Transformaciones. Todas las caras, a la salida del mismo, eran parecidas. Todos pensaban que había sido horroroso. La única que salía contenta, era como no, Hermione.

- Pues a mi no me ha parecido tan difícil. En la pregunta veintitrés no nos han preguntado todas las variaciones del conjuro transmutador y en la...

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cállate! -dijo Seamus cabreado mientras intentaba olvidarse del examen.

Hubo una gran diferencia a la salida del teórico de Encantamientos. Ron tuvo que aguantar múltiples bromas debido a que había entrado la teoría del hechizo levitatorio.

- Pues Ron, prepárate que seguro que entra también en practica. -dijo Harry riéndose del pelirrojo.

El resto de exámenes pasaron como un rayo. Jess salió especialmente contenta del examen de Pociones, mientras David presumía ligeramente de que había conseguido hacer bailar a su piña. Su orgullo fue pinchado cuando Hermione le recordó que la piña tenia que bailar claque y no un vals.

Tras salir del examen de Historia de la Magia, salieron al lago y se tumbaron todos en la hierba, disfrutando de la semana libre que tendrían antes de saber los resultados. Hermione quiso repasar los exámenes pero fue detenida por Jess y Ron que la empaparon haciendo levitar agua del lago con sus varitas. Al ver esto, los gemelos Weasley y Lee dejaron de pinchar al calamar gigante y se acercaron a felicitar a ambos. Percy se apiado de Hermione y la seco con un hechizo.

Harry se tocaba mucho la cicatriz de la frente.

- ¿Que te pasa Harry? -pregunto Jess.

- Me duele la cabeza. -mintió descaradamente el moreno.

- Tranquilo. Se te ira ahora que has acabado los exámenes. A mi me ha estado pasando lo mismo. -afirmo con seguridad la chica. Harry se había quedado pensando cuando de repente dijo.

- Me voy a ver a Hagrid, ¿quien se viene?.

- Te acompaño. -dijeron Ron y Hermione.

- Yo paso. Estoy muy cómodo en el césped, ya iré mas tarde. -respondió David.- Y creo que Jess tampoco va. Fijaos se ha quedado dormida. -continuo bajando el volumen de voz.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos para la cena. -susurro Hermione a David para no despertar a Jess. David se limito a hacer un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

Se quedo mirando al lago y pensando en que esta era la noche en la cual el trio dorado bajaría a evitar que la Piedra Filosofal cayera en manos de Quirrell. Lo tenia todo planeado asi que se limito a relajarse tumbado en la hierba mientras veía pasar las nubes por el cielo, hablaba con diferentes compañeros que pasaban por ahí y pensaba en el "interruptor". Al cabo de unos minutos, Jess despertó y pregunto por los demás. David le conto lo que había pasado y Jess decidió que se subía a la sala común para poder dormir un rato mas antes de la cena.

- David, despiértame para cenar si no lo he hecho yo antes. - pidió Jess.

- Jess, no puedo subir a tu dormitorio. -le recordó el chico.

- Pues dormiré en tu cama. -dijo riéndose descaradamente mientras iba en dirección al castillo.

David giro la cabeza en señal de resignación y vio como el trio dorado se acercaba al castillo. Se levanto y entro en el antes que ellos. Entro en la sala común y se sentó en un sillón a esperarlos. Estaba solo, el resto de alumnos estaban fuera en los jardines disfrutando de las primeras horas de libertad tras los exámenes. Hermione bajo por las escaleras y salió en dirección al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ni se fijo en que David estaba allí.

- ¡No puedes! -dijo Hermione-. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!

-¿Y qué? -gritó Harry-. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído como eran las cosas cuando el trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que el dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será solo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?

David aprovecho la discusión entre los tres para desaparecer de allí y subir a su habitación. Se acerco a su cama y despertó a Jess, que dormía boca arriba.

- Jess... Jess... -la chica abrió los ojos lentamente.- Venga dormilona, que ya es la hora de la cena.

- Si que tenia sueño, he caído en cuanto he llegado a la cama. -dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba apoyándose en el hombro de David.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor donde se notaba un ambiente puramente festivo. Todas las mesas bullían con conversaciones intrascendentes y con algún pitido ocasional cuando alguien intentaba hablar de los exámenes. David y Jess se sentaron en un hueco entre Neville y unos chicos de cuarto. Jess empezó a servirse pasta a una velocidad bestial.

- Si que tiene hambre... -comento Lavender Brown.

- Y sueño. -continuo David.- Se ha quedado dormida en mi cama toda la tarde. - Jess le lanzo un trozo de miga por respuesta.

- ¿Queda algo interesante hasta el final de curso? -pregunto Neville.

- ¡Jo, Nev!. ¿En que mundo vives? -dijo tras tragar un trozo de empanada Seamus.- Este viernes es el ultimo partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Si ganamos por mas de setenta puntos, la copa de Quidditch es nuestra. Para la Copa de las Casas necesitaríamos un milagro.

- ¿Que tipo de milagro? -pregunto Dean.

- Que ganemos a Ravenclaw por unos trescientos puntos. -respondió Angelina Johnson mientras cogía la tarta de melaza.

- Entonces es un milagro tamaño Hagrid. - dijo bromeando Lee Jordan.

- Si lo hacemos, creo que seria necesario robar media cocina para la fiesta. -apunto George a su hermano.

- Me lo apunto. -dijo Fred mientras lo escribía con letras doradas en el aire.

El ambiente se amargo notablemente cuando entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los Gryffindor dejaron de hablar y cenaron a toda velocidad para volver a la sala común lo mas rápidamente posible. No parecía que ninguno de los tres se hubieran dado cuenta del hecho. Estaban extrañamente callados y concentrados. Comieron deprisa y también regresaron a la sala común. Los últimos en salir fueron David, Jess y los gemelos Weasley.

La sala común estaba extrañamente llena. Todos hablaban sobre las vacaciones, los exámenes o el partido de quidditch. Fred y George gastaron sus últimos petardos del Doctor Filibuster haciendo que la sala brillara como un arcoíris durante mas de media hora. Hasta Percy se animó y le echó una partida de ajedrez mágico a Jess, perdiendo estrepitosamente. La verdad es que no estaba jugando mal pero cada vez que se despistaba de la partida, los gemelos le cambiaban las piezas de lugar, le transformaban los alfiles en peones o los cambiaban de color dándole fichas extras a la chica.

David también tuvo su momento de gloria cuando Neville, haciendo alarde de una mala leche desconocida, pidió a voz en grito que David se transformara. Hubo una gran ovación cuando el pelo de metamorfomago tomo los colores de Gryffindor.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

- Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa - murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy. Regresó a la sala común.

- Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

- Nada, Neville, nada - dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda. Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.

- Vais a salir de nuevo -dijo mirando a Ron.

- No, no, no -aseguró Hermione-. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?. Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.

- No podéis iros -insistió Neville-. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.

-Tú no lo entiendes -dijo Harry-. Esto es importante. Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado. - No dejaré que lo hagáis - dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato-. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!.

- ¡Neville! - estalló Ron-. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!

- ¡No me llames idiota! -dijo Neville-. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!

- Sí, pero no a nosotros - dijo irritado Ron.- Neville, no sabes lo que estas haciendo. Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.

-¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! - dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo! Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Haz algo - dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.

- Neville, siento mucho esto. -dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la varita.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! –gritó alguien con voz clara desde las sombras de la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos. El hechizo paso entre Ron y Harry y golpeo a Neville en la cintura. Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido y cayó bocarriba, de la misma forma que un tronco cuando es cortado.

David salió de las sombras guardando la varita en la funda que tenia en la cintura. Se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Has sido tu? -pregunto Ron.

- Si, he sido yo. -dijo tranquilamente David.

- ¿Por que lo has hecho? -pregunto Hermione aun blandiendo la varita.

- Hermione, baja la varita. No voy a intentar deteneros. No se concretamente adonde vais, pero si tiene que ver con lo que le oído esta tarde a Harry, es mas importante que cualquier perdida de puntos para Gryffindor. -dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- ¿Que has escuchado? -pregunto Harry nervioso.

- Oh, nada en particular. -dijo sonriendo.- Solo que Snape quiere robar la Piedra Filosofal para Voldemort y que si este la consigue... -se paso la mano por el cuello en un gesto claro de decapitación.

- ¿Sabias lo de la piedra? -pregunto Ron.

- Claro que lo sabia. Incluso en el mundo muggle, Flamel y la piedra son famosos. -Harry se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

- Además, fuiste tu quien leíste lo de Flamel en el cromo de Dumbledore.

- ¿Que tiene que ver? -pregunto David haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Fue la forma que descubrimos a Flamel. -reconoció Ron.

- ¡Recuerdo que tenemos que irnos! -exclamo Hermione desquiciada.

- Iros, yo me encargo de Neville. -exclamo David.

- Gracias David. -dijeron los tres mientras se cubrían con la capa invisible y salían de la sala común.

Se acerco a Neville. Estaba petrificado. Solo se le movían los ojos, aunque ahora estaban fijos en David intentando transmitirle un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. No funciono.

- ¡_Finite_! -dijo señalando al chico. Las extremidades se separaron y la cara de Neville recupero su color rosado normal.

David se abalanzo sobre el y le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier sonido. Le llevo hasta los sillones y se sentaron uno en frente de otro. Neville quiso hablar pero David le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

- Escúchame Neville. No me ha gustado hacerte esto, no te confundas. -dijo suspirando.- Pero era necesario. Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían perder tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo?. ¿Para que?. ¿Que pasa?. -pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación del metamorfomago. David se quedo un momento pensando, Neville se merecía saber algo al menos. La forma de enfrentarse al trio dorado era una gran muestra de valentía.

- Bien Neville, te contare lo que se. Harry, Ron y Hermione han salido esta noche porque saben que Snape quiere robar la Piedra Filosofal para dársela a Voldemort. Con el Elixir de la Vida podría recuperar su cuerpo y bueno, ya te imaginas.

- ¿Por que no han avisado a Dumbledore o a McGonagall? - pregunto Neville cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

- Parece ser que Dumbledore ha recibido una carta urgente del Ministerio de Magia para que fuera a Londres. No me parece que sea casualidad.

- Si, huele a trampa. -reconoció Neville.- ¿Y McGonagall?.

- Les he escuchado esta tarde a los tres hablando con ella. Por las caras que ponían no debe de haberles hecho caso.

- Pero, si es verdad. ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! -exclamo levantándose. David no hizo ningún movimiento. -¡¿Que haces?. ¡¿No me has oído?.

- Piensa Neville. ¿Como llegamos hasta el tercer piso sin que nos pille Filch, Peeves o alguno de los profesores?. Nosotros no tenemos una capa invisible como Harry. -dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón dirigiéndose hacia Neville. -Además, ¿tu sabes pasar al perro de tres cabezas?. Yo, por los menos no. Y antes de que preguntes, ellos si que lo saben. Si no, no hubieran ido. Ten en cuenta quienes son esos tres; Ron, que es un gran estratega; Hermione, que es la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación y Harry, que si venció a Vold... perdón Quien-tu-sabes -corrigió al ver el respingo que había dado Neville.- cuando aun manchaba los pañales, Snape será un aperitivo.

- Pero... -intento insistir Neville.- Nada, Neville.-dijo interrumpiéndole.- Solo podemos enviarles nuestra fuerza. Vayámonos a la cama.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía dormir debido a la intranquilidad. La mañana les encontró aun despiertos en la sala común. Ninguno había hablado en toda la noche. Al recibir los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer en la cara, ambos se levantaron a la vez y bajaron hacia los jardines. Por los pasillos se empezaban a escuchar los primeros rumores sobre lo que había pasado esta noche.

- ¿Has oído lo de Potter? -decían entre susurros dos alumnos de Hufflepuff.

- Se cuenta, que ayer por la noche entro por el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso persiguiendo a un par de mortifagos. -respondió uno.

- Yo he oído que iban Granger y Weasley con el y que seguían a Quirrell que ya había derrotado a otro mortifago mas. -comentó un Ravenclaw uniéndose a la conversación.

Tras una hora de paseo por el lago, ya mas despiertos, entraron en el Gran Comedor y se pusieron a desayunar con desgana. En la mesa de los profesores faltaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell y Flitwick.

- Falta toda la plana mayor del profesorado. -comento Seamus.- ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?.

- Solo los rumores que se oyen por el colegio. -dijo David mientras le echaba una mirada de advertencia a Neville. Este la entendió perfectamente y también negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que es seguro es que Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen algo que ver. -dijo Dean con convicción.- No estaban en su cama cuando me he levantado y Jess me ha dicho que vio entrar a Hermione en el dormitorio de las chicas pero que luego salió de el. -la nombrada confirmo con la cabeza mientras leía El Profeta.

- ¿Por cierto donde estabais Neville y tu? -pregunto Jess.

- Parece que esta noche ninguno de los dos ha podido dormir y, al encontrarnos en la sala común, decidimos salir a dar un paseo por los jardines para hacer tiempo hasta que se levantara todo el mundo. -explico rápidamente Neville, haciendo gala de una imaginación que sorprendió a David.

En ese momento, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott y Lavender Brown entraron corriendo al Gran Comedor y se abalanzaron hacia sus respectivas mesas.

- ¿Que pasa Lavender? -pregunto Parvati acercandose a ella con un vaso de agua que la chica bebio con ansia antes de poder responder.

- Terry, Hannah y yo bajabamos hacia el Gran Comedor cuando vimos como Dumbledore y McGonagall entraban en la enfermeria levitando a Harry en una camilla. -dijo recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Como estaba? -pregunto Jess con cara preocupada.

- No pudimos acercarnos mucho pero Harry no estaba despierto y por las caras de preocupación de Ron y Hermione ha debido de ser algo serio. -finalizo la chica.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a verlo! -exclamo Neville. Lavender negó con la cabeza.

- Lo intentamos antes de venir aquí pero tanto la señora Pomfrey como Dumbledore nos negaron la entrada. No creo que deje entrar a nadie hasta que Harry se despierte.

La noticia cayo como un jarro de agua fría sobre el colegio. Toda la alegría de la mesa de Gryffindor desapareció, aun mas cuando esa misma tarde perdieron frente a Ravenclaw en el partido de quidditch. Dos días después de que Harry entrara en la enfermeria, Fred y George entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor buscando a David, que era de los mas afectados junto a Neville.

- ¡Eh pequeño cambiante!. -dijo Fred cuando llego al sillón donde estaba sentado el chico.

- Dime Fred. -dijo lánguidamente.

- Alegra esa cara. -exclamo George.- Venga que necesitamos tu ayuda para obtener un regalo especial para cuando Harry despierte. -David levanto la vista y vio el brillo travieso en los ojos de los gemelos. Esto le animo un poco.

- Venga os ayudo. Total, no hay mucho que hacer. -reconoció David.

Salieron de la sala común y David siguió a los gemelos hasta el baño de chicos de la cuarta planta.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? -pregunto David haciéndose el desconcertado. Sabia de sobra que venían a por un inodoro.

- Es que el regalo para Harry esta aquí. Fue una magnifica idea de nuestra querida madre, cuando nos amenazo en el anden del Expreso de Hogwarts con castigarnos seriamente si recibía una lechuza avisándonos de que habíamos montado algún follón.

- ¿Y que idea era? -pregunto con cara de interés fingida.

- Hacer estallar un inodoro. -dijo orgulloso Fred. Las carcajadas de los tres chicos resonaron en el baño.

- Magnífico. -reconoció David.

- Pero la verdad es que queremos un inodoro concreto y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda. Queremos el inodoro que seguro que atrancaste al principio de curso.

- ¡Ah!. Pues es el segundo empezando por la derecha. -dijo señalando con el dedo.

Los gemelos abrieron la puerta del inodoro y apuntaron con sus varitas hacia la base del inodoro.

- ¡_Bombarda_! -gritaron ambos a la vez. El hechizo impacto en las baldosas del suelo haciendo que el inodoro saliera despedido por los aires junto a trozos de baldosas.

El inodoro no llego a caer ya que Fred lo mantuvo levitando en el aire antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Un chorro de agua a presión golpeo a George tirándolo al suelo quitándole la varita de las manos.

- ¡_Glacio_! -grito David apuntando a la cañería. Toda el agua se congelo haciendo que dejara de inundar el baño. George se levanto del suelo recuperando su varita.

- ¡Bien hecho! -dijo George poniéndole la mano encima empapándole la túnica. - Hermano, este muchacho nos va a dar muchas alegrías.

- Sin duda. Es un alumno avanzado. -reconoció alegre Fred mientras hacia caer lentamente el inodoro al suelo y se lo metía en el bolsillo tras reducirlo de tamaño.

David volvió a la sala común mientras los gemelos intentaban colar el inodoro entre los múltiples regalos que llegaban para Harry. Por lo menos la aventura sirvió para que el ambiente se relajara un poco cuando conto en la sala común para que habían venido los gemelos a buscarle.

Hermione y Ron aparecian intermitentemente por la sala común, pero no sabían mucho mas que ellos sobre el estado de Harry. Habían podido entrar unos minutos cada día pero el moreno seguía inconsciente. Lo que si que se había aclarado era lo que había sucedido realmente.

- ¡Vaya!. ¿Quien podría haber imaginado que Voldemort estaba escondido en el pescuezo de Quirrell? -dijo Jess provocando un escalofrío a toda la mesa de los leones.

- ¡No digas su nombre! -exclamo Ron que comía lentamente un poco de estofado. Jess iba a responderle cuando la llegada del correo la interrumpió. David miro como Aenea traía una carta para el. Era de su padre. El chico se extraño, ya que en menos de una semana iba a verlos.

_Hola David. Voy al grano. Necesito una ayuda mágica rápidamente. En quince días va a ver una mega lotería. Los premios son cuantiosos, asi que necesito que me des alguna pista para elegir el numero adecuado. Busca en la escuela algo y respóndeme rápido._

_Un abrazo, papa._

David no pudo mas que echarse a reir con la ocurrencia de su padre. Cuando vieron que se reía, todos le preguntaron que era lo que pasaba. David le paso la carta a Ron que la leyó con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Que quiere decir esto? -le pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Que mi padre quiere que le busque algún numero mágico o algo asi para un sorteo de lotería muggle.

- ¿Y que dan?

- Dice que el premio económico es cuantioso. -dijo señalando la frase en la carta. Vio como a Ron se le entristecía el rostro al leer la frase. Ese gesto le dio una idea.

- Si quieres saber de números, pregúntale a Percy. Esta dando Aritmancia, que va de eso. -dijo Ron devolviéndole la carta. David le acerco una tostada a Aenea y esta se le subió al hombro ululando. Esta imagen provoco comentarios del estilo "¡Que monada!" en muchas de las chicas en las distintas mesas.

- Oye Percy, tu que estas dando Aritmancia. ¿Qué sabes de números mágicos?. - al escuchar esto Percy hincho el pecho ligeramente.

- Oh, si. El numero mas mágico es el siete, en eso no hay duda y luego el nueve también es muy usado ya que es tres veces tres y el tres se le considera el primer numero completo. -dijo como si estuviera dando una conferencia.- ¡Ah!. Y tampoco podemos olvidar el numero doce, presente en los legendarios Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda o en los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Espero haberte sido de ayuda. -dijo extendiéndole la mano a David.

- Muchas gracias. -contesto estrechándola. Volvió a su sitio en la mesa. Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido a visitar a Harry. Le pidió prestada la pluma a Parvati y escribió la respuesta a su padre por la parte de atrás.

_Hola papa. Tu ocurrencia ha provocado las risas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Bueno te contesto. He investigado un poco y puedo recomendarte que elijas un numero que contenga el siete, el nueve y el doce. Además te quería pedir un favor. Compra un boleto extra y llévatelo a la estación de King Cross el día que vengas a recogerme. ¡No se te olvide! ¡Es muy importante!._

_Un abrazo, David._

_P.D: Aprovecha para hacer crucigramas que vuelve el gafe._

Enrolló el pergamino y se lo ato a Aenea a la pata, que comía otra tostada del plato de Parvati mientras que esta la acariciaba la cabeza.

- Aenea, puedes ir a la lechuceria a descansar un rato si lo necesitas -la lechuza ululo indignada ante lo que consideraba un desprecio hacia sus capacidades. David se echo a reir al ver tal reacción.- Vale, ya que te sobran fuerzas, tienes que llevar esta carta a papa, ¿ok?. - Por toda respuesta, Aenea salió volando del Gran Comedor, aun con un trozo de tostada en el pico.

Cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor durante la fiesta de fin de curso se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.

Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

- ¡Otro año se va! - dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos dos puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.

- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore-. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

- Así que -dijo Dumbledore- tengo algunos puntos de ultima hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... -Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación. - por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».

- ¡Que te dije Neville!. Nuestro Ron es un gran estratega. -dijo David a Nev que a duras penas pudo oírlo.

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos mientras todo el mundo la felicitaba.

- ¡Probar a Hermione con lógica!. Hubiera sido mas complicado que les hubieran dejado el paso libre. -dijo Jess provocando algunas risas.

Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.

—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. El estruendo no tenia nombre.

- Hay muchos tipos de lógica - dijo sonriendo Dumbledore cuando consiguió apaciguar el alboroto.- Y una de ellas consiste en usarla para saber cuando hay que confiar en los amigos. Por ello, premio con diez puntos al señor David Manning.

La cara de David fue un poema cuando escucho esto. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que realmente se sorprendía.

El estrepito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenia los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore les hubiera dado un punto mas... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

- Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció́ bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Harry y David, sin dejar de vitorear, dieron un codazo a Ron y Jess señalando a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.

- Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin-, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Una noche cojonuda en palabras del metamorfomago.

**Comentarios.**

Al final van a ser once capítulos. Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Siento si a alguien le ha decepcionado el no ver a David participando en las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal. Tal y como el titulo dice, David es la sombra de Harry, alguien que usara sus conocimientos para ayudar al trio dorado de forma disimulada. Tened en cuenta que no debe levantar sospechas. Espero que os guste este capitulo.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	11. Regreso al mundo muggle

**Capitulo 11. Regreso al mundo muggle.**

La notas llegaron casi sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Hermione fue, por supuesto, la mejor del año y la mejor en casi todas las asignaturas. Solo Neville la supero en Herbologia. Harry destacaba en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, detalle que el moreno no sabia como tomarse debido a que el profesor acabo siendo Voldemort. David y Jess fueron los mejores dentro de los mortales, grupo creado por Ron en el cual incluía a todos menos Hermione, en Encantamientos y Pociones respectivamente.

Antes de partir hacia el tren que les llevaría de vuelta al mundo muggle, tuvieron que realizar la ultima partida de búsqueda y captura de Trevor. Al final lo encontró Seamus en el ya famoso baño de los chicos de la cuarta planta. Sin embargo, la captura del sapo duro mas de lo previsto. El agua del suelo seguía congelada, lo que hacia bastante complicado de alcanzar pero muy divertido de ver, los intentos de todos por llegar a Trevor. Al final, Hermione arreglo el asunto cuando uso sus clásicas llamas azules para descongelar el baño.

- Oye, Nev. Para el año que viene ponle una correa o te pego a Trevor a la frente con un encantamiento de presencia permanente. -amenazo Hermione. Ninguno sabia si ese hechizo existía, pero si era así, ninguno dudaba de que Hermione seria capaz de usarlo.

Hagrid les llevo de vuelta a la estación cruzando el lago en los botes. El calamar gigante les estuvo acompañando durante un rato. Hermione y Jess subieron a buscar compartimento dentro del tren, dejando a los chicos la misión de cargar todo el equipaje. Estos se miraron entre si sin poder evitar sentirse idiotas. En cuanto, estuvieron todos sentados en el compartimento, Hermione acribillo a preguntas a David sobre como había conseguido saber lo que pasaba con el tema de la piedra. El chico se limito a responder que lo había descubierto gracias a que ninguno de los tres eran maestros en sigilo y encubrimiento.

- Los datos estaban ahí, solo había que saber mirar. -concluyo David.

- Siempre es así. -dijo Jess mirando a los ojos del metamorfomago.- No intentéis guardarle un secreto. Nunca funciona.

Cuando la señora del carrito paso por delante de ellos, Harry se levanto y dijo solemnemente a David.

- Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, señor Manning. -David entendió perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Deme cuarenta varitas de regaliz. -pidió David.- No pienso perder, señor Potter.

Se repartieron las varitas a la mitad y empezaron a metérselas en la boca, ante la mirada expectante de Ron, el gesto de resignación de Jess y el gruñido de desaprobación de Hermione. Sin embargo, el duelo volvió a quedar en empate. Ambos fueron incapaces de introducirse en la boca la decimosegunda varita de regaliz.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle intentaron volver a molestarlos pero se marcharon rápidamente en cuanto David dijo "Sharpshooter". Las carcajadas de los cinco resonaron en todo el tren cuando vieron como la cara de Malfoy se ponía aun mas pálida, al escuchar esa palabra.

- Creo que ha sido lo mejor del curso. -dijo Ron mientras intentaba sin éxito dejar de reírse.

Salieron de la estación por la barrera que separa los andenes 9 y 10. Allí se encontraban todos. Estaban los señores Weasley con la pequeña Ginny que chillo el nombre de Harry en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Los señores Quake que se abalanzaron hacia Jess en cuanto la vieron salir.

- Hola cielo. -dijo Tamara Manning mientras abrazaba a su hijo.- ¿Que tal el curso?

- Oh, bien mama. Ha sido muy interesante. -dijo pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

- Espero que nos lo cuentes todo. -dijo James mientras chocaba su mano con la de su hijo.- Ah, por cierto aquí tienes lo que me pediste. -James le paso un boleto con el numero 12799 que David se guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Que te pido James? -pregunto Tamara al escucharles. -¿Que estáis tramando?

- Mama, son cosas de hombres. -dijo David mientras era felicitado por su padre. Ahora que tenia el boleto era el momento de empezar su plan.

Se acerco al señor Weasley, mientras su mujer abrazaba a Percy. Los gemelos estaban consolando a Ginny que lloraba porque no había recibido ningún inodoro de Hogwarts.

- Hola señor Weasley. -saludo David educadamente.- Soy David Manning. No se si me conoce.

- Hola David. Si, claro que te conozco. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti y, no se si por suerte o por desgracia, los gemelos también.

- ¿Cómo que por desgracia, papa? -exclamaron los gemelos indignados mientras se acercaban con Ginny que aun gimoteaba. Fred se acerco al metamorfomago.

- David, echamos una mano con Ginny. La dijimos que la íbamos a traer un inodoro y ahora esta triste. Cámbiate el color del pelo para ella, que seguro que la alegra. -David se acerco a la chica.

- Hola Ginny, soy David y tengo una sorpresa para ti.- la chica levanto la vista y se quedo mirando al chico.

- ¿Que es? -pregunto secándose los ojos.

- Dime un color y fíjate bien en mi pelo.

- Rojo como el mío. -respondió sin dudar Ginny. David cerro los ojos y cambio el color de su pelo. Ginny empezó a dar saltos de alegría y empezó a decir colores para que el chico cambiara su pelo.

- Ginny, para ya. Le vas a cansar. -dijo la señora Weasley.

- Hola señora Weasley. -saludo cortésmente David.

- No me llames señora Weasley, llámame Molly. Así que tu eres el famoso metamorfomago.

- Se podría decir que si. Al menos lo intento. -contesto abrumado David.

- No seas modesto. Ron y los gemelos nos han hablado muy bien de ti. -Jess se acerco a David para decirle que ya se iba.

- David, ya te veo en casa. -dijo mientras se alejaba con sus padres.

David volvió a acercarse al señor Weasley aprovechando que Molly estaba hablando con Harry.

- Señor Weasley, quería darle esto. -dijo David enseñándole el boleto.

- ¿Qué es?. -pregunto ilusionado.

David le explico lo que era y le convenció de que no le dijera nada a Molly ya que nada era seguro. Arthur le guiño un ojo y le dio las gracias mientras guardaba el boleto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

David se despidió de todo el mundo, asegurando que iría a visitarlos a todos alguna vez durante el verano y que podrían venir a casa cuando quisieran. No cabía duda de que iba a ser un gran verano.

**Comentarios.**

Aqui acaba el primer año. No se que os habrá parecido, pero espero que os haya gustado. Este ultimo capitulo es muy corto y podria haberlo metido en el anterior pero me pareció que se merecía estar aparte.

Los agradecimientos del capitulo son para Shaliahlam y una nueva seguidora de esta saga, MayLiz Potter de Weasley por sus reviews.

Os adelanto que en el segundo año David tendra un papel mucho mas importante. Aunque antes habra una sorpresa para todos.

Insisto en que las criticas y los palos, siempre que sean educados y bien razonados, son igual o mejor recibidos que las alabanzas. Es que hasta ahora solo he recibido bueno rewievs y no creo que sea todo tan perfecto.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


End file.
